Shadows, Book One: In the Shadows of a Traitor
by Cherrystripe of ThunderClan
Summary: The series begins. Runningpaw seems to be an ordinary ThunderClan apprentice but not for long as he gets into lots of adventure that all traces back to mysterious kittypet spies. A tradgedy occurs and Runningpaw may be the only one to heal a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peeps This is my first fanfic, and I am…particularly proud of it. But it isn't very good to me. Its kind of a sad excuse for a warriors fanfic… well, why don't u just read and see? That would clear things up a bit! **

**Sorry that i deleted it but this story was getting all out of hand. to make up for it, i'll upload all chapters up to chapter 12, the ones that you have read already. ;)**

**Overview: Runningpaw is being held back from being a warrior. Why is he angry? Because his two best friends were made warriors before him. Suddenly, a terrible tragedy happens, and Runningpaw is instantly guilty he ever hated the two warriors. Meanwhile, while trying to uncover his mysterious past, Runningpaw finds out something that be best kept secret about his father…and also, a new kittypet has joined the Clan. Will Runningpaw risk making a fool of himself and defending her, or will he just leave the kittypet to be taunted by her own Clanmates? Find out all of this and more in the fanfic _In Shadows of a Traitor._**

**I really really REALLY want to be an author when I grow up, even though I'm not good at it XD**

**Sorry the first few chapters are really short, they get longer soon ;)**

**Just in case, the Warriors series belongs to Erin Hunter. **

ThunderClan

**Leader**

Ashstar

Smoky gray she-cat

**Deputy**

Cinderhope

Light gray tom

Apprentice, Runningpaw

Mate: Peachrain

**Medicine Cat**

Mossflower

White she-cat with black splotches

Apprentice, Cinnamonpaw

**Warriors**

Phantomheart

Sleek black tom with a white spot on chest

Moonpad

Beautiful blue-gray she-cat with distinctive white nose and paw pads

Spiritwing

Gray tabby tom

Mate: Autumnleaf

Newtfrost

Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Skypaw

Summerheart

Beautiful yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Mudpelt

Shaggy dark brown tom

Irispetal

Tawny she-cat

Duskstorm

Light brown tom

Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Pineclaw

Dark brown tabby tom

Mate: Applestripe

Stormfeather

Dark gray tom

Ratfur

Ugly gray she-cat

Apprentice, Chasepaw

Flamemoon

Ginger tabby tom

Mate: Mangoheart

Honeystorm

Honey-colored she-cat

Featherstream

Silver tabby she-cat

Strikefoot

Black and white tom

Mate: Stripewhisker

Spottedfoot

Black tom with interesting tortoiseshell paws

Thistletail

Tortoiseshell she-cat

Thornclaw

Bracken-colored tom

**Apprentices**

Bloodpaw

Dark brown she-cat with cream underbelly

Brindlepaw

Pretty brown tabby she-cat

Runningpaw

Light brown tom

Chasepaw

Dusky brown tom

Skypaw

Light gray tom with white splotches

Cinnamonpaw

Beautiful sorrel she-cat with ginger underbelly

Medicine cat apprentice

**Queens**

Mangoheart

Ginger she-cat

Autumnpelt

White she-cat with unusual ginger-brown stripes

Peachrain

Dark ginger she-cat

Stripewhisker

Beautiful brown tabby

**Elders**

Desertstorm

Pale tabby tom

Showertail

Long-haired gray she-cat

Heatshadow

Ginger tabby tom

Featherstream

Light gray tom

Goldpuddle

Once pretty golden she-cat

Hawkclaw

Dark gray tom

**Chapter one is up! YAY!**

"Featherpaw, Stormpaw, you were the ones that defended us when the unknown kittypets strayed into our territory. It is now time for you to become warriors."

A gray tom and a light gray she-cat stood proudly under the Highrock. Their mentors, a dark brown tabby tom and a black and white tom, looked just as proud, their chests puffed out and their caring eyes staring down at their apprentices.

"I, Ashstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices. They have trained well to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in turn."

A beautiful brown tabby, a light brown tom, and a brown and white she-cat glared up at the rock menacingly. Their friends, their best friends, were being made warriors instead of them. When they were attacking those stupid kittypets, they had pushed the other three apprentices away and left. _Those showoffs,_ they both thought.

The smoky gray she-cat turned to the light gray she-cat. "Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Her eyebrows were raised at the giddy little she-cat.

"I do," Featherpaw mewed, trying to hide her excitement. She was kneading her paws and jumping up and down lightly on her front paws. The light brown tom wondered if she was even a worthy warrior for ThunderClan.

"And Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She looked down at the more serious dark gray tom, whose amber eyes steadily looked up at the leader.

"I do," he murmured. Some other cats silently swiveled their ears to try and hear the apprentice vow to warrior life. He was speaking extremely quiet. The brown and white she-cat especially tried to be rude, but she only got a hiss from her mentor.

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you two your warrior names. Featherpaw, you will be Featherstream. Stormpaw, you are now Stormfeather." Ashstar looked down at the two new warriors as beams of light shot down onto them._ StarClan highly approves of them,_ she thought happily. "StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you full warriors of ThunderClan."

Stormfeather and Featherstream smiled down at the crowd with pride. "And let me just say that I am so happy now that I am a full warrior of this Clan," Featherstream burst out.

Ashstar gave her a stern look. "Remember, you two must keep a vigil tonight. Good luck on your first night as warriors!" Her stern mew had turned into a proud one, as she looked down onto her two new warriors one more time. _I will never see that look on their faces ever again,_ she thought restlessly. _They're growing up fast._

The light brown tom snorted. "As if! Like Featherstream will even fathom to keep quiet until sunrise!" He flicked his tail in amusement as he saw Featherstream start chattering once again.

"I can't wait, Ashstar! Thank you so much for making me a-"

"Silence!" Ashstar hissed again. "You must keep quiet during this vigil! It is Clan tradition!" Her glaring blue eyes looked down on Featherstream.

"Oh, sorry." She looked down at her paws sheepishly.

Runningpaw decided instead of being disgusted at the two new warriors (who, by the way, were younger than him), he would take some prey to the medicine cat. It seemed a bit more…productive.

He padded to the fresh-kill pile and saw Brindlepaw and Bloodpaw there, sorting around for two voles. Bloodpaw sighed. "Isn't there ever going to be any more voles around? I hate leaf-fall, its almost like all of the prey are getting ready to leave. It makes me angry." She rummaged through the pile, trying to randomly pick out something that actually looked good to her with her claws.

Brindlepaw purred and licked her friend's ear with encouragement. "It's okay, Bloodpaw," She murmured, as she too started to feel around for at least a plump mouse. "All there is in this stinking pile is birds, not even a skinny mouse!" The beautiful tabby pointed out.

Runningpaw shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a bad thing," He replied to the she-cats' complaining. "It doesn't matter what it is- just as long as it's good and filling." He poked his paw into the surprisingly enormous pile and took out a fat thrush. "See? You can always find opportunities, you just have to look harder."

The two she-cats looked at each other quizzically. Brindlepaw shrugged. "He has a point you know," She whispered. She slowly put her paw into the pile and pulled out a plump pigeon.

Bloodpaw's amber eyes widened to the size of a paw and looked at the pigeon as if it were the dead body of a RiverClan cat that Brindlepaw had just killed. "Whoa!" She exclaimed excitedly. "That is one huge pigeon! That's the biggest one I have seen in my life!" She jumped up and down from paw to paw, giving the fat bird longing looks.

The gentle tabby purred. "Share?" She asked, looking into Bloodpaw's eyes.

The brown and cream she-cat nodded enthusiastically. "You bet!" She cried. Her ears flattened. "If that's okay with you," She said sincerely. Her face brightened up as she saw her friend nod curtly.

Brindlepaw turned to Runningpaw, holding the pigeon in her teeth. "You?" She simply said through brown feathers.

Runningpaw shook his head. "I think I'll take this to Cinnamonpaw and Mossflower," He mewed as politely as possible, nodding to his prize. "Thanks for the offer though."

Brindlepaw's ears flattened and she looked down at the dusty floor. "Oh," She answered, pawing at the dust. "Okay. See you later, Runningpaw."

"'Bye!" He called back. But Brindlepaw was still looking under the weather. He felt guilty for making the she-cat feel bad. She evidently had a crush on him.

As he hurried to the tunnel leading to the medicine cat's rock, he was stopped by a certain dark brown warrior. It was Mudpelt, one of the strictest warriors in the camp. He glared down at Runningpaw. He shrank under the glare of the amber eyes and could feel them burning in the back of his skull.

"Where do you think you're going?" He sneered.

Runningpaw gulped at the sight of the warrior's leer. "Um, I was just going to take this thrush to Mossflower and Cinnamonpaw, Mudpelt. I'm sorry if I caused any difficulties," He mewed, staring steadily into Mudpelt's eyes.

He suddenly snapped his look away from the apprentice's. "I'll take that to them. You, meanwhile, have to go on a patrol. You shall leave out behind the nursery so you don't cause any difficulties with the new warriors," He hissed, looking resentfully up the clearing where past a few bushy ferns, Featherstream and Stormfeather were sitting.

The light brown apprentice nodded. "Fine," He simply said, even though scorn was building up in him like fire. He had wanted to see the medicine cats! He liked the smell of their den, and it made him want to roll around in sultry scents. And he liked Cinnamonpaw a lot. She was so sweet and kind. He wanted to say "Who killed Cinderhope and made you deputy?" But knew that would be being smart around a senior warrior. And that was an insult. Besides, it was probably Cinderhope, the deputy, that had organized the patrol anyway.

He trotted to the nursery, where five other warriors waited for him. He smiled as he saw Skypaw, one of his best friends. The light gray tom greeted him brightly and gestured silently to follow him out of the nursery exit. Runningpaw had never been this way before, but Skypaw had. So he trod off after the tom, feeling happier than before. And he had forgotten all about Mudpelt.


	2. Chapter 2

Runningpaw rushed back into camp, plenty of prey in his jaws. The hunting was surprisingly plentiful even in the time of leaf-fall. He gingerly set it down onto the pile with the other warriors' prey.

For a few heartbeats he just stood there, admiring the amount of prey he had caught. And then he thought of the two new warriors.

_It should have been me instead of them,_ he thought scornfully. _They are just little apprentices, just turned nine moons old._ Runningpaw, meanwhile, was about eight moons old, going on nine. It angered him that he had to wait so long and those two warriors were made warriors JUST because they had chased kittypets out of ThunderClan territory. What a wimpy thing to be honored for when a cat was made a warrior!

Runningpaw shook his head furiously as he took a rabbit for himself. He sadly thought of Cinnamonpaw and how he didn't get the chance to see her. But he shook the thoughts out of his head like rotten leaves. _She's a medicine cat!_ he thought desperately. _You can't possibly_ want _to see her!_

He saw Skypaw pick up a robin and gestured to the apprentice's den. Runningpaw nodded and picked up the first thing he saw. He felt guilty as he picked up a squirrel- now he'd be picking the fur out of his teeth for hours!

But that didn't matter- he followed his friend with enthusiasm, forgetting all about the new warriors and Cinnamonpaw. He brightly took a spot that was between Skypaw and Chasepaw, another apprentice. Chasepaw snorted and scooted to a different spot beside Brindlepaw. She didn't look pleased.

"She's a medicine cat, you know," Skypaw instantly mewed. "You can't fall in love or mate with her."

Runningpaw lifted his head and gave his friend a look as if Skypaw had just said that being in love with _any_ cat was against the warrior code. "Why do you say that?" He asked, still chewing on bits of squirrel.

The light blue tom shrugged. "I dunno, I just…I saw you were looking at the thorn tunnel really anxiously. I know that it leads to the medicine cat clearing, which leads to the medicine cat den." He finished swallowing his mouthful with a huge gulp. "Besides, I've seen you- you've been trying to get hurt and trying to bring prey to the medicine cat for days now. And, Runningpaw?" Skypaw mewed anxiously.

Runningpaw looked into Skypaw's amber eyes. "What?" He asked, slowly kneading his paws nervously. He didn't want his friend to see that he was afraid of what he was going to say.

"Runningpaw, I'm sorry, but if you keep up with meeting the medicine cat, then I might have to tell Ashstar. Not just for the good of the Clan- I don't want your heart to get broken." Skypaw looked down at his paws nervously and scuffed them around in the dust, rising a few clouds.

Runningpaw said nothing. For a couple of heartbeats, Skypaw's words swirled around in his head like newleaf mist. Suddenly, he started talking after a few heartbeats. "I am not in love with Cinnamonpaw," He mewed slowly, calmly choosing the right words to end the discussion.

The light brown tom beside him nodded slowly. For a moment, Skypaw just looked into the distance, his eyes blank and expressionless. Perhaps he was wondering if Runningpaw was really telling the truth or not.

"So what about those new warriors?" Skypaw changed the subject quickly. "I can't believe that they got named warriors because they chased off some simple kittypets that were stupid enough to come into our territory! I can't believe Ashstar!" He hissed. He spat out a robin bone with defiance.

Runningpaw nodded. He was glad to have someone that would be able to share his feelings about the warriors. He didn't want to know what it would be like to be without friends. Chasepaw was lonely now because Stormfeather was his best friend, and now he couldn't share tongues or sleep in the same den together anymore. Not until Chasepaw was a warrior, that is. But even still, Chasepaw as a warrior would not be allowed to sleep where the senior warriors slept, which Stormfeather would be once Chasepaw was a warrior. The light brown tom gulped down the rest of his prey and waited for Skypaw to finish. It seemed to take cats longer to eat birds than rodents. "So how was hunting today?" Runningpaw asked his friend "We weren't put on the same patrol, I noticed.

The light brown tom shrugged. "It was fine. I caught quite a bit of prey. That squirrel you were just chowing on, mind you!" He chuckled as the light brown tom licked the last of the juices off of his muzzle.

"Oh yeah?" Runningpaw mewed, batting a paw at his friend playfully. "And I bet that you but deathberries in it! You'd do anything to poison me!"

Skypaw nodded. "Sure, you'd better go to Mossflower to see if she has any herbs to help you choke all of that back up!" He cuffed Runningpaw and they started to engage in mock-fight.

"Shut up!" Hissed Chasepaw from the corner, who was sharing tongues with Brindlepaw. "Why don't you act normal for once an actually share tongues at sundown?"

The two apprentices looked at each other quizzically at what Chasepaw had just said. They laughed quietly and started to share tongues, slowly licking each other's fur. Scents of the forest overwhelmed Runningpaw as he silently groomed his friend with slow, rhythmic laps.

…

The moonlight lit up a somehow familiar clearing. All was dark, and Runningpaw couldn't even see what the clearing looked like. He shivered as the cold breeze ruffled his fur and he desperately tried to lick it back down. But it wouldn't work, as violent wind started to get even stronger.

Runningpaw's paws clutched the earth frantically, trying to hold on. The wind was seriously so strong that it felt like it could tear the Great Oaks right out of the ground.

Suddenly, a muscular cat flew out of a tree. It seemed absurd as the wind was almost billowing the cat out. But it turned out, it was another cat, but its identity was anonymous, as the moon was turning it black and silver. The first cat spat up at the other that was in the tree.

But for some reason, Runningpaw couldn't hear. Though the wind was loud, it wasn't enough to mute a cat's mew.

The cat in the birch tree curled his lips in a hiss as he heard the other cat. It leaped out of the tree and launched itself on top of the other cat, tearing at its fur.

As they tussled, Runningpaw saw another cat slowly pad out of the surrounding undergrowth.

It seemed to have the build of a she-cat, but Runningpaw wasn't quite so sure. It mewed over the wind and the fighting cats, "Runningpaw, you must listen."

The light brown tom leaned in and looked up at the cat with his light blue eyes. He didn't dare speak with fear that he might make the surrounding cats disappear.

"You must evacuate your alliance, or you are in danger." The cat said serenely.

Runningpaw looked at the new cat quizzically. "What? What in the name of StarClan are you talking abou-"

But before he could finish his question, a huge shadow fell over the three cats and he was left alone in the darkness. Runningpaw snapped awake as he felt a paw prodding him. "Wake up, mouse-brain!" Hissed Chasepaw. "You need to go on a patrol with me and Mudpelt! Don't be late, either!" He growled, padding his way out of the apprentice's den.

The light brown tom yawned and showed his snow-white fangs. That was one weird dream- he wondered what it all meant. The two cats fighting- and such a strange ambush! Out of a birch tree. A _tree_! It was a fighting method that hadn't been used for seasons.

And that prophecy…Runningpaw tried to code it out as he looked over the fresh-kill pile. He recalled the cat's words with a shiver. "You must evacuate, your allegiance, or you will be in danger!"

Mudpelt stalked over to where Runningpaw sat. He looked down at the apprentice with a hard look. Runningpaw practically felt the amber glare blazing down at him and burning through his fur. He flinched as he looked up at Mudpelt and the massive warrior jerked his head.

"You can't eat until _after_ the patrol," Mudpelt snarled. "You should wait until you catch something. Come," He mewed a bit more gently this time. He gestured for Runningpaw to follow with a swing of his huge, dark head.

The light brown tom nodded quietly. He tried to be obedient when his stomach was literally screaming for prey.

Mudpelt swung his head around with annoyance. "What is that consistent noise?" He growled. He instantly glared at Runningpaw, as if accusing him.

Runningpaw gulped. "Um, sorry sir," He whispered, kneading his paws nervously. "It- it's my stomach. It's just growling," Runningpaw murmured as Mudpelt glared claws at him.

The dark brown tom rolled his eyes. "Fine. That's not encouraging me to let you have prey before any cat else though," He hissed over his shoulder.

Runningpaw shook his head and followed the warrior out of the nursery exit, since the warriors were most likely asleep out there, watching the Clan territory with patience and virtue.

"So where do you want me to hunt today?" Runningpaw mewed. "May I go to Sunningrocks?" He whispered, looking up at the warrior with his blue eyes.

Mudpelt shook his head. "No," He hissed coldly, "I can't just let you hunt where ever you want until you are a _warrior_." A smirk formed on his face when he saw the look of disgust on the apprentice's face. "No, you shall hunt somewhere else…Snakerocks," He looked down at the apprentice expectantly. "Sound okay?"

The light brown tom swallowed hard. Snakerocks! That was where the adders, badgers, and even dogs hid when their sets had been chased out!

But Runningpaw just nodded. "Yeah, sounds okay." He felt fear rising up inside him, overpowering his senses. He desperately hoped that Mudpelt couldn't smell his fear scent.

Fortunately, it didn't seem that he could scent anything on the apprentice. The dark warrior nodded down at the apprentice and went off to get the other warriors.

Runningpaw shrugged. So what if he were assigned to Snakerocks? He could take it! It was hardly the cold season, when the badgers, snakes and foxes hid in the small, rocky dens where the prey lived.

It was newleaf, the time of sunshine and warmth. Runningpaw was sure that the badgers were still in their sets, and the foxes were out at Highstones getting the plentiful prey that they needed for their newly born young.

But still- the threat of adders remained. The only thing Runningpaw could do was shrug it off and keep hunting.

He trotted through the bushes that led to the sandy clearing- which was only a short walk away from Snakerocks. This was where the apprentices trained, where Runningpaw thought with a rush of anger he finished his apprentice training.

He now knew everything there was to know- all of the fighting moves, all of the hunting techniques. The deputy, Cinderhope, made sure of that. And for some reason, Cinderhope had no intention of making Runningpaw a warrior soon, which was ridiculous when Runningpaw was already eleven moons. The two new warriors, Stormfeather and Featherstream, were both nine moons. Ridiculous.

Suddenly, Runningpaw scented something absurd. What was that rank scent? It was horrible! He wrinkled his nose to the stink, as he had never smelled it before…

Suddenly, he suddenly recognized that familiar stench that had clung to Thornpaw's fur when he came in from the forest that night. It was unmistakably one of the most despised scents in the forest.

Kittypets!

**oh noes! what will befall of Runningpaw and the kittypet? review! i'll give u...a Mudpelt plastic figurine! don't like that? ur dog could use a chewtoy anyway XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is…weird. Thanks to my faithful reviewers like rainstorm007 and edward4life**

**i hope i get more readers...i had more before i deleted this story. r my old readers angry with me?**

Runningpaw's lips curled as the scent of kittypets, two by the smell of them, wafted into his nose. The breeze carried the scent that could be smelled as far as the Thunderpath. It was disgusting.

Of all the places that a kittypet could wander- why was it in the forest? Those soft cats were more curious than a five-moon-old kit! Always getting their muzzles into some other cat's business! Runningpaw shook his head with disgust.

But perhaps these kittypets really wanted to be here in the forest- not just looming around like some kind of cat's annoying shadow. Besides, kittypets didn't usually risk meeting wild cats like the ones in ThunderClan- these ones must have meant business.

The light brown tom gulped and shouldered his way out of the thick bracken. It scraped his sides an he winced as he felt a thorn get stuck in his thigh from the bramble bushes. But Runningpaw ignored it. He didn't want to show weakness around these softies.

Runningpaw pushed his nose through the bracken, curiosity brimming in his sapphire eyes. At first, he didn't see anything- the scent was slowly dissolving into the sunhigh air. Making sure that no cat was around, he curled up and started to pull the thorn gently out of his side. He winced as he saw blood flowing out of it, yet felt a fire begin burning inside him as he realised that he had the perfect chance to meet Cinnamonpaw.

Suddenly, as Runningpaw spat the thorn onto the sandy floor, the kittypet scent came flooding back again. The light brown tom froze. Where were these cats? Were they in the sandy hollow or not?

And Runningpaw felt his stomach start to knot as he thought, Where these cats even kittypets? It was a possibility that they were forest cats trying to trick him into getting some serious injury.

These thoughts flew out of his head. Immediately, a snarl filled the air and a she-cat, reeking of kittypet, flew through the air. The kittypet was a pale tabby, with a collar that was the color of a bright rose. She flung herself on top of Runningpaw and started to nip at the scruff of his neck. He realized that there was only one now- the other one must have gone somewhere to hide from forest cats.

He felt some blood on his neck, but otherwise the she-cat's bite wasn't very good. It hardy prickled his fur, and Runningpaw didn't feel a thing. It actually kind of tickled, Runningpaw realized. This kittypet was almost powerless against a fully trained apprentice, about to be a warrior in less than a moon.

He hissed as he flipped the she-cat over onto her back. He gave her a hostile look, instantly telling her to keep out and never come back. To compliment the look, he bit the kittypet's ear. He wanted to mew "Get out of here! You don't belong in a place like this!" but decided not to. It would be impolite if he snarled something to the kittypet.

The light brown tom unsheathed his claws and brought his paw down onto the kittypet's head hard, leaving a coupe of clawmarks on her head.

She yowled with terror, yet didn't stop. Her claws out, she sliced her claws down Runningpaw's face. Blood seeped out of the wound on the bridge of Runningpaw's nose, making him wince. But he couldn't show weakness around this kittypet, it would bee too embarrassing.

Runningpaw hissed ferociously as the she-cat took his scruff in his teeth. She didn't even shake him, just kept digging her teeth into his scruff. Runningpaw smirked and went limp, giving the kittypet the impression he was defeated.

She looked down at her work with pride, still not letting go of the light brown tom's scruff. She smiled proudly, her eyes beaming and brimming with happiness.

Suddenly, Runningpaw's eyes snapped open, and he snarled as he kicked out with his feet. She flew out off of him and slammed into a tree with a loud thump. She looked stunned, and she just lay there, her eyes looking out to nowhere. The apprentice had defeated the kittypet.

Runningpaw at first was happy for himself- he had done something good. Driven out kittypet intruders. Maybe now I will be made a warrior, Runningpaw felt with spite.

But he couldn't help but feel guilty at the sight of the poor kittypet, laying sprawled out in front of the birch tree. She looked really damaged. Her head was bleeding like crazy and her ear was bleeding just a little. But otherwise, she was okay. But Runningpaw couldn't help but feel stupid for showing so much hostility around just a feeble kittypet.

"Uh… you okay?" He asked, padding up to the she-cat with sympathy.

She didn't say anything, just sitting there, blood flowing out of the scar on her head where Runningpaw had brought down all of his weight. He winced at the sight of her single wound. Imagine what would have happened if he hadn't ended the fight…she would have been swimming in her own blood if kittypets shed this much blood.

Runningpaw leaped back with a lurch in his stomach as the she-cat leaped to her paws immediately, glaring into Runningpaw's sapphire eyes. She smiled, but didn't say anything yet. She leaped up on top of him and clawed up at the top of his back where he couldn't reach.

He howled and rolled onto his back, where she kicked his belly and left him twice as battered as she was.

Runningpaw was dazed at how impressively the she-cat had fought. And she was a kittypet! She was a house cat that had never seen the forest or any Clan cats before, let alone fought for real with claws and teeth before. She was a good fighter…and ThunderClan needed more cats like this. Imagine how strong she could be if she got training! That didn't sound like a bad idea at all to Runningpaw…

He huffed and smiled at the she-cat. "Wow," He breathed to the kittypet, "You did well." He noticed that this was the first time the two had communicated since they saw each other, other than when he had checked on her when she got slammed against the tree.

She looked down at her brown paws and said nothing. Her green eyes stared up at him and folded to a glare. She still seemed to be hostile.

Runningpaw still went on. "Uh, how old are you?" He mewed, anxiously kneading his paws. "I'm…I just turned eleven moons, how about you?" He asked.

She still didn't say anything. She just nodded as if to signify, "Me too."

Runningpaw smiled. "Y- you too? That's weird, but really cool too!" He tried not to sound too nervous, as he was around this kittypet. He would feel a bit better if it were a tom, this way the silence could possibly be broken and it wouldn't be so awkward to be around the cat that just defeated you in a fight.

She shrugged, but nodded along with him.

The light brown tom sighed. "Well, do you feel okay?" He asked, looking down at his paws. "I am sorry that I kind of hurt you, I really didn't mean to."

She shrugged but still said nothing. Runningpaw wanted to get some words out of her, but sbe didn't seem to prefer to be chatty, so he stayed social and not encouraging her to talk at all.

Runningpaw sighed. "Wow, you really bloodied me up a lot!" He meowed thoughtfully, licking his wounds. "That was some really good fighting you did there. Was it hard?" He asked. He tasted salty blood with disgust. However friendly he was, he felt nothing but fury at the thought that a kittypet had defeated him in a fight single-pawed. A kittypet! He was really getting weak lately.

"Yeah, I myself wasn't fighting very well," he continued when he noticed the dusky brown she-cat kept quiet, "I guess the two of us should switch! You be a forest cat, and I be the kittypet!" Runningpaw purred.

To his surprise, Runningpaw saw the kittypet also shaking with silent laughter. Her eyes were narrowed, but she was smiling with pure laughter. Still, no sound came out. _Great StarClan_, thought Runningpaw, _is this kittypet a mute? Did her brother or mother or something claw out her tongue or something when she was born?_

Runningpaw stopped laughing and was serious now. This kittypet really seemed like the perfect cat for ThunderClan- witty, strong, good-humored, and stunningly beautiful, Runningpaw realized with a jolt. No way! No way did he just think a _kittypet_ was pretty! He shook his head. Just hanging out with this kittypet for a few minutes had already brainwashed him, he was thinking a _kittypet was pretty!_

"So, what's your name?" He asked, peering into her beautiful (what was he thinking?!) green eyes. "Mine's Runningpaw."

The kittypet squinted. "Runningpaw?" She finally mewed. The apprentice was shocked to hear the she-cat say a whole sentence. He thought she was just going to refuse to talk the entire time to a forest cat like Runningpaw was some kind of fox that was asking to kitsit her kits. "What a funny name. Do you live…" She gestured to the bushes leading to ThunderClan camp.

"In the forest?" Finished Runningpaw. "Actually, I do! Right over there, in ThunderClan camp." He puffed out his chest with pride. He could tell this kittypet, who was new to the forest, all about the Clans and fighting and cats and everything! Plus, this could raise the odds of the she-cat wanting to join the Clan.

"ThunderClan?" she asked, squinting with confusion again. "What the heck is that?"

"Here, let me explain…" and Runningpaw started telling the kittypet about the life of an apprentice, hunting, the fights, the other Clans, and the benefits of living in the forest. "It gives us such freedom," Runningpaw explained. "It is way better than sitting around in a Twoleg nest all day."

The kittypet shrugged. "I-I'm not sure. It does sound awfully great, Runningpaw, but…" She hesitated, blinking her eyes quickly_. Oh why does she have to do that?_ Runningpaw thought with a pain in his heart. _It only makes me want her more!_ Instantly getting back into character, he sat up straighter and listened to what the she-cat had to say instead of looking into her deep emerald eyes.

"Runningpaw, oh I'm sorry, but I'll have to think about it," She whispered. She still smiled at him though when she finally mewed, "How about," She mewed thoughtfully, "How about that I go back to my nest and think about it. I'm sure my Twolegs would be heartbroken to not have me around anymore…" She lowered her head at the thought. "So…I'm not sure. Do you want me to come back and meet you soon?" She asked.

The light brown tom nodded with enthusiasm. "Yeah, that sounds great! How about…in about five sunrises?" He asked.

The kittypet nodded. "Ok, sounds good!" She exclaimed. She sounded exhilarated at the thought of living in the forest, yet reluctant to leave her Twoleg nest. She leaped out of the undergrowth and headed back to her Twoleg home.

Runningpaw lifted his head, suddenly remembering something. "Oh, wait!" He called back to the she-cat. He no longer thought of her as a kittypet, but of something more…a soon to be apprentice, a soon to be warrior…just a she-cat for now.

She flew back out of the bushes. Runningpaw was impressed as he could hardly hear her coming back. "What?" She asked.

"What's your name?" He called.

"Oh," She blushed. "Molly.

"

Runningpaw grimaced. _Molly_? What kind of name was Molly? It must have been a Twoleg name that they named their kittypets. He shrugged. At least it wasn't something worse- like Tinky or Purry or some other kittypet names that he had been told when he was a kit. Actually, Molly was a nice name for a kittypet.

Runningpaw started back to camp, feeling good. ThunderClan could possibly have a new apprentice coming! He smiled to himself. He was so happy that a new member of the Clan was going to be there!

Suddenly, Runningpaw remembered that he still had to hunt. Hurriedly, he set off in the direction of Snakerocks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, this chapter isn't…one of my best. Review and tell me how it is!**

A light brown tom slowly crept on the rocky floor, the scent of mouse filling his nose. It was a great scent- it reminded him that he already had a bunch of prey that he could take back to the Clan.

His eyes were still fixed on the spot where the prey was as and adder swiftly flashed through the clearing out of a rock. Runningpaw hissed with fury as the adder slithered off, contentedly getting ahold of its newly caught prey.

This was about the third time it happened on Runningpaw's hunt. If he was right on the heels of a huge piece of prey, then some kind of other predator, like a fox, badger, adder, or hawk, came in and caught it before him. It was infuriating.

Suddenly, Runningpaw caught sight of a rabbit, and a huge one. This was very uncommon prey for Snakerocks- a rare find. This would be a precious piece of prey indeed- it was huge!

Enthusiasm running through his veins, Runningpaw paw dropped into a hunting crouch, trying not to yowl with pleasure. Slowly, very slowly, he crept forward towards the rabbit, trying to make small, soft pawsteps. He knew that rabbits had the most sensitive hearing- better than a mouse's.

He leaped onto the rabbit, biting it's neck swiftly with a loud crunch. The rabbit went limp in his grip, and he had it made. He had made a catch! And it was a rabbit- in Snakerocks! Runningpaw gave thanks to StarClan for this wonderful catch.

He strutted off, holding his prize high in his jaws, and buried it in the leaves under a nearby oak. He kicked the leaves over the rabbit, hiding its fur and warm, mouth-watering scent. Runningpaw felt tempted to just rip the thing open and start to eat it. But the apprentice had to bring the prey back to the Clan- that was the rules! Right?

Slowly, Runningpaw put his jaws around the fur just around the prey's belly…he started to peel it off, and wonderful scents started flooding him…

What was he doing? He couldn't eat this prey! That way Runningpaw would be going against the warrior code, mocking Ashstar of her rank. But that would make sense- Runningpaw had to admit that the leader was sort of dull to make those apprentices warriors just for chasing kittypets out of the Clan. For chasing Molly out of the Clan.

He felt guilty for even looking at the rabbit after he buried it. Now that he had stripped the prey of its belly skin, now it was ruined! The whole thing…ruined!

Even more furiousness coursed through Runningpaw as he realized that now it was almost sundown- time for him to get back to the Clan. But he hadn't had any prey- he had been blocked off by all of the predators all day. He felt guilty and stupid that he didn't catch one thing- he had been taught everything by his mentor! Now Ashstar would think he was even more unworthy of being a warrior.

The light brown tom sighed and pushed himself forward, no matter how much his brain was screaming that he shouldn't. He had to get back to the Clan or they would think that he had been out with some foreign she-cat or something. Besides, all of the prey was probably gone now since Runningpaw had made such a racket catching that rabbit.

His heart heavy and head hung, the apprentice started making his way back to the Clan by the special route that the warriors had assigned for the cats to take to not disturb the newly named warriors.

He snorted as he thought of the overexcited Featherstream and the all to solemn Stormstream. They were the worst cats to name warriors right now, in the time that ThunderClan couldn't call the best. For about the thousandth time in his head, he thought, _Ridiculous. Simply ridiculous._

Suddenly, Runningpaw's ears pricked. What was that noise? Was it…a scratching?

The light brown tom looked around wildly, sniffing out where exactly the thing was. What he saw made him more than happy.

It was a sparrow, doubtfully dabbing at the ground as if he could find a singe worm or paltry seed anywhere. It reminded Runningpaw of himself- desperately scavenging for prey so that the others back at his home wouldn't claw his ears off. Or feathers, in the sparrow's case.

Silently, Runningpaw dropped into the hunting position and crept up onto the bird. He couldn't help but feel the fires of excitement flame up inside his heart. Now he would be excused! At least he brought back a little prey…only if Mudpelt didn't scent that it was not Snakerocks scent.

He leaped upon the bird, giving it a swift bite, and it went limp in his grasp. He felt a bit more cheerful, but wasn't sure if he would be able to pass through Mudpelt's approval before he put it on the fresh-kill pile. But he still gave thanks to his ancestors for the luck.

Proudly, and holding his prey up so that it would look like more, Runningpaw trotted through the nursery entrance. He tried to have a low profile among his Clanmates and slowly dropped his prey on the fresh-kill pile, his blue eyes darting around like crazy.

Runningpaw sighed with relief. At least no cats were noticing how late he was. _And Mudpelt doesn't seem to be anywhere_, Runningpaw thought cheerfully.

But his heart instantly sank as he saw Mudpet come trudging from Ashstar's den. The light gray leader came after him, her eyes dull and saddened.

The two came to the fresh-kill pile. Ashstar sighed. "Don't think we haven't talked about this enough, Mudpelt," She hissed. "I need to find the cat that did this."

The dark brown tom nodded, still not taking his eyes off of his prey. "Don't you worry, Ashstar," He whispered, trying to rip the wing off of his chaffinch. "I'll track down whoever did such an atrocity."

Ashstar nodded. "Good. And when I find who, I'll kick their sorry behind out of this Clan. And after that, I'll track them down again and rip out their throats!" Her eyes were as wide as a full moon and she gasped for breath.

Runningpaw cocked his head to a side. He was surprised to see Ashstar so anxious and excited at the same time. She was almost never like that, always serene and demanding peace, if she was demanding anything. This was just plain strange coming from the ThunderClan leader.

"If the cat that did this is in ThunderClan," Mudpelt pointed out. "I mean, it could have been a ShadowClan patrol, or an angry RiverClan cat." He shrugged.

"You have brought up a good point, Mudpelt," Ashstar mewed wearily. She looked very tired, which was an even stranger point coming from the leader. Runningpaw knew she was always bursting with energy. _Just like she was when she was a kit,_ Runningpaw thought affectionately as he thought of his mother's stories.

The next line from the leader shocked the light brown apprentice even more. "I wish that I could make you deputy. You seem so…worthy of it." Ashstar sighed and looked at her paws. "You'd deserve a rank such as a deputy, or," She continued, looking into Mudpelt's amber pools of eyes testily, "the ThunderClan leader."

The shaggy dark brown tom swelled at these words of praise. A wide smile broke out on his face, but Runningpaw wasn't fooled. He knew that this tom was ambitious, and that he was only trying to be leader of ThunderClan, or any Clan for that matter. He didn't seem like a fitting cat to lead the Clan.

That brought ripples of worry to Runningpaw. What if Mudpelt did become leader? What if Ashstar named Mudpelt deputy, replacing Cinderhope? That was a senseless idea, what with Cinderhope being a great deputy. He was always so noble, and had helped the Clan in the time when the other three Clans had turned against them. Besides, Cinderhope would have to retire, get mortally wounded, or die to go down a rank. And then thoughts of Mudpelt killing Cinderhope came rushing into Runningpaw's head, but he was awakened from them as he heard Mudpelt's voice speaking to him.

"Runningpaw," He grunted. He seemed surprised at the apprentice's presence, as he was too deeply in conversation with his leader. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago," Runningpaw mewed. "I brought prey too," Runningpaw growled, getting rid of another question that didn't need to be asked.

Mudpelt nodded his head, his muscles tensed angrily. "I see." He simply mewed. "Were you eavesdropping?" He finally asked after several heartbeats, narrowing his eyes.

"No, of course not," the apprentice meowed sincerely. He looked deep into the amber flames of Mudpelt's eyes just to be sure. "I just got here, I had no idea that you were talking."

The huge warrior nodded again. "And how much prey did you catch?" He asked furtively, his eyes amber slits in the shape of claws.

Runningpaw didn't flinch or say a word. "I caught a rabbit and a sparrow," He responded.

The apprentice tried not to purr with amusement as he saw a look of pure rage on the warrior's face. "_What_?" He hissed. "_Two_ pieces of prey? In one day? I gave you all day to get all the prey you wanted, and you brought back _two_?" He looked up at his leader. "What do you have to say about this, Ashstar?"

"I ask you where you assigned Runningpaw to hunt." Ashstar simply said.

Mudpelt gaped. "Wha-what? Why would you want to know that?" He narrowed his eyes at the apprentice. "No matter where you hunt, you always have to bring back plenty of prey. No exceptions, thank you very much," He hissed, glaring at Runningpaw.

Ashstar gave the warrior a hard look. "I didn't ask for excuses, Mudpelt." She purred with amusement at her remark. "I asked for where you ordered this apprentice to hunt."

Mudpelt looked furious. His amber eyes beamed up at his leader in a piercing glare. But Runningpaw was surprised that he didn't say anything rash. _Probably going for deputy,_ Runningpaw thought.

The dark brown tom squared his shoulders. "I sent Runningpaw to Snakerocks, Ashstar. Do you find fault with that?" He growled.

The smoky gray she-cat sighed. "Runningpaw, you are excused from bringing back a small amount of prey," she murmured to the apprentice. Her ears were flattened with embarrassment.

Runningpaw nodded, relieved that he had gotten away with it. But why? He stayed by the two cats, just to find out.

Mudpelt looked shocked. "B-but why?" He mewed, his shoulders slumping. He seemed to shrink under the angry leader.

Ashstar looked the warrior in the eye steadily. "I let him get away with this one because you made him hunt at _Snakerocks_. Do you know how hard it can be to catch prey there?"

Shaking his huge head, Mudpelt was still shocked. "Yes, I know, but I was just assessing the apprentice, to challenge him, you know…I think that he should be a warrior soon."

The smoky she-cat sighed with disappointment. "But Mudpelt, Snakerocks is the hideout for mainly predators. Adders, badgers, foxes, dogs…" She shook her head. "And you aren't Runningpaw's mentor. Only Cinderhope can assess him and tell me if he is ready to become a warrior or not."

Runningpaw felt a chill up his spine as he saw Mudpelt was enraged. He looked horrified at the leader's words. Runningpaw was surprised and relieved at the warrior's reply.

"Ah…yes, I see what I have done wrong." He bowed his head to his leader with respect. "I am sorry that I sent the apprentice to such a…difficult place."

Ashstar didn't do anything. She just mewed, "Fine. But remember: Snakerocks is a good place for _warriors_ to hunt, not apprentices." She started to purr. "At least you are excelling at being a warrior," She mewed thoughtfully.

Runningpaw stifled a purr as he saw Mudpelt was totally dazed. "What? How could I have excelled if I did something wrong?" He meowed surprisingly calm.

The leader closed her eyes and purred. "Because you learned something new- to not send apprentices to Snakerocks." She smiled to the warrior and gestured to her den. "Can you please fetch Irispetal for me?" She asked. "Meet me in my den."

Mudpelt nodded, staring off into space. "Yes, Ashstar. I'll see you in your den."

"Oh, and Mudpelt?" The leader called back to the warrior. Mudpelt whipped his head around furiously. "Can you also call Stripewhisker to my den? Thank you, Mudpelt."

She settled down with a vole and started to wolf it down ravenously. She realized that Runningpaw was still by the fresh-kill pile, and smiled at him. "Runningpaw, do you have a question?" She asked.

Runningpaw shook his head. "No, except…" He sighed. "Can I have a piece of prey?" He asked, kneading his paws. He was feeling almost as hungry as the leader.

Ashstar purred. "Of course. Why don't you take that plump sparrow that you caught yourself? And also," She asked the light brown tom, "will you please take those two fat mice to the elders?"

The apprentice nodded. "Yes, Ashstar," He mewed. He took his sparrow and started to pull out the feathers. He felt grateful that his leader was so forgiving- she could have been like Thornstar, the cruel WindClan leader, or Bloodstar, the unforgiving ShadowClan leader. Runningpaw had must have gotten lucky.

Ashstar went back to her conversation with Mudpelt, both of them speaking in low, hushed voices. Runningpaw quickly picked up the two mice and rushed to the elder's den so he could have time to give the mice to the elders and back to the pile without being noticed.

As he lowered his head to fit into the tree, he heard the crackled laugh of an elder resonating through the den. Runningpaw perked his ears, ice blue eyes alight with curiosity.

It was Goldpuddle, cackling at another elder's joke. Her eyes were shut tight and she didn't see Runningpaw enter the den.

She jumped as he lay the mouse down in front of her white paws. "Runningpaw!" She shrieked. "When did you get here?" Her green eyes were as wide as full moons and her chest heaved as she gasped.

Runningpaw chuckled. "Moments ago," He purred. He could hear the other elders purring to his delight.

Goldpuddle snatched her tail as if Runningpaw was about to snatch it right off of her behind and started to wash it daintily. "Well, you should make your entrance nice and noisy so I can actually _know_ that you are here!" She hissed mockingly.

"Oh, and interrupt another one of your stories?" Runningpaw teased, batting the elder's golden ear.

She purred a long, shaky purr. "You've been here too many times, Runningpaw." There was a drop of pride in her voice as she mewed to the apprentice.

The apprentice grinned with pleasure. Goldpuddle had been one of his only friends that was an elder. At first the two's relationship was a little rocky, but as Runningpaw became older as an apprentice, the two had grown to each other. The light brown tom had visited the elders so much that he had memorized almost all of Goldpuddle's bossy orders. He was glad that the pushy she-cat supported the idea of his becoming a warrior.

He dropped the other mouse at the paws of Heatshadow. He didn't look happy. He never looked happy. He was always negative and had never laughed since he became an elder.

He gave Runningpaw a hard look and the apprentice forced a smile, backing away from the elder with his tail between his legs.

Goldpuddle and the other elders mewed goodbye and Runningpaw mewed a quick goodbye back and scurried out of the den, anxious to hear what the leader had to say to Mudpelt.

He settled himself by the fresh-kill pile, resuming the eating of his sparrow. Ashstar stopped whispering to Mudpelt and gave the apprentice a hard glare. "What are you doing here, Runningpaw?" She asked nervously.

"Oh, I'm finishing up my prey," Runningpaw replied, looking steadily into the emerald eyes of his leader. "Do you mind?" He asked. He couldn't believe that he was being testy with his own leader, but knew that if Ashstar was talking to Mudpelt about something rather than Cinderhope, her own deputy, then something was going really awry.

Ashstar sighed and turned her back on the light brown tom. He could make out a few words, like "Featherstream", "Stormfeather" and "murder".

Mudpelt kept nodding and shaking his head. Runningpaw noticed that he wouldn't take his eyes off of the dusty ground as he replied to his leader faithfully. Or at least Runningpaw guessed.

Suddenly, Ashstar shook her head rapidly. This time Runningpaw could hear what the furious leader was saying. "No!" She hissed. Her voice was raised to somewhere between a yowl and a meow. "No, Mudpelt! I will not deny that it was not a badger, that it was not a fox, that Featherstream and Stormfeather were murdered on their warrior vigil!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know what you're thinking about the last chappie- "Horrible Cliffie". Sorry to keep u hanging so…stupidly.**

**Oh, and also, I just realized that Thornclaw is actually Stormfeather. Sorry peoples! --; I shall change it now!**

Runningpaw gasped. What? The two new warriors had been…killed? Murdered? He innocently swiveled his ears while he finished pulling feathers out of his prey.

"Yes, Mudpelt! It was some kind of cat that killed the warriors! I know it!" Ashstar yowled, replying to Mudpelt's quizzical and horrified look.

"But- but how do you know that it was for sure another cat?" He asked, his voice still in an urgent whisper. "How do you know that it wasn't a predator?"

Ashstar sighed with fury. "I know that it was another warrior, because _one of their ribs was practically ripped out of their body_!" She spat. Runningpaw noticed that her claws were sheathing and unsheathing with disgust.

"But a badger could do that with ease," Mudpelt argued. "It couldn't possibly be a cat, no cat is hardy enough to actually pull a bone out of a cat that they had just killed!" He growled feebly.

Runningpaw wondered if Mudpelt was just trying to cover for any cat that might have done it- no surprise there. Mudpelt wasn't the sort of cat to just start spitting insults at a cat- he was interested in what the cat had done.

"Mudpelt, why don't you just go and take some prey to the queens. I thank you for your help, but I think I need some help from Cinderhope. He might be able to code this out."

Mudpelt looked horrified. "You mean you're just going to give me _apprentice's_ duties? In case you haven't noticed, I am a warrior now, and have been for about two moons! You think that I will do paltry apprentice's duties just so you can have an excuse to talk to _Cinderhope_?" He seemed to spit the word "Cinderhope".

Runningpaw stifled a flinch. Mudpelt sure had a lot of gall to stand up- no, speak- to the Clan leader that way. It was one of the most stupid things to do if you wanted to keep your place in the Clan.

Ashstar just sighed. "Mudpelt, you have a point," She started, looking down at her paws, "But we need the most help we can. I mean, I can't deal with so many things at once. I would love the help, Mudpelt."

The dark brown warrior sighed, then gave in. Runningpaw let out a slow sigh of relief at the warrior's reaction. "Yes, Ashstar. I will organize a patrol for Cinderhope immediately," He sneered. He whipped around and bounced to the Highrock, as if it were a privilege to have deputy's duties.

"Being curious won't help you excel," Ashstar mewed, staring off into the distance. "Did you have a question, Runningpaw?"

Runningpaw searched his head for answers, when a perfect excuse came into his head. "Actually, Ashstar, I was wondering if I could speak to you in your den?" He felt his lip curl as he saw Irispetal come curiously bounding up to the leader. "Alone?"

Ashstar nodded and mewed something soft into the she-cat's ear, then set off into her den, ignoring the hurt look in Irispetal's face.

She slowly shouldered her way through the curtain of lichen that sheltered her den. Her pelt looked great in the moonlight as she pushed her way through the rock that had been carved by a river long ago. Ashstar settled herself down on her bed of soft moss and curled her tail around her paws.

"Speak."

Runningpaw gulped. "Well, Ashstar, today when I was out hunting at Snakerocks…" He started. His voice trailed away as he saw the pained face that Ashstar had. "Um, Ashstar, are you okay?" He asked, his sapphire eyes full of sympathy.

The light gray she-cat sighed. "Oh, nothing. Go on," She urged, flicking her tail. Runningpaw winced as he realized that she was hinting annoyance.

Suddenly, a dark brown pelt came in sight and Runningpaw recognized Mudpelt. Was he finished with his duty already?

"Sorry I took so long, Ashstar," Mudpelt meowed apologetically. He bowed his head to her submissively.

Ashstar didn't seem to be moved by the warrior's performance. "That's fine, Mudpelt, but did you rush your duty with the patrol?" She asked softly.

Mudpelt shook his head. "No. Why would I rush? I got to do deputy's duties. Unless you think I'm lying?" He challenged, leveling his amber glare with Ashstar's deep green one.

"No, Mudpelt. But…" The leader's voice trailed away. Runningpaw knew that she was going to say, "But I never invited you into this private conversation," but fortunately Ashstar kept her mouth shut. "Go on, Runningpaw."

The apprentice felt nervous to speak in front of the defiant warrior, but knew that he brought this on himself in asking to have a word with Ashstar. He took a deep breath and went on. "Well, when I was hunting, I smelled something that was unfamiliar." He squared his shoulders and made sure that she was ready for the news. She nodded and flicked her ear in reply. "I scented kittypet."

Smoky gray ears flattened on Ashstar's head and she frowned. "What?"

Runningpaw nodded. "Yeah, I am absolutely sure that it was kittypet. Actually," He mewed, kneading his paws silently. He hoped that his leader didn't see this sign of weakness. But she ignored it and raised her eyebrows. "Actually, Ashstar, I saw the kittypet. At first we started fighting, but-"

"I don't want to know what you did with this kittypet!" Ashstar hissed. She seemed in a hurry. "Just get to the point already!"

Mudpelt nodded and gave Runningpaw a hostile glare, but Ashstar elbowed the warrior and gave him a hard glance.

The apprentice wondered why the leader was so edgy, but didn't dare ask. "Anyway, when we fought, she seemed like a pretty satisfactory fighter." He made sure that he didn't include that the kittypet had beaten him. "And she asked to join the Clan." This wasn't exactly true, as Molly had said that she would think about it. But Runningpaw just said nothing and waited for the leader's response.

At first she was silent for a few heartbeats, and it seemed to take forever before she finally mewed, "Oh. I see."

"So you're trying to tell me is that you didn't get your Clan much prey because you were too busy negotiating with a she-cat! And a kittypet at that!" Spat Mudpelt.

Ashstar glared down at the warrior coldly. "Hush, Mudpelt. Let Runningpaw finish his story."

"So, um…I was wondering if you could maybe put it into consideration…" Runningpaw looked down at his paws nervously. "And…um…give the kittypet at least a chance to join the Clan?"

At first, Ashstar thought that it was a joke. She smirked and started to purr silently, her entire body rumbling with amusement. Mudpelt looked twice as hysterical, his tail flicking back and forth.

Finally, the smoky gray she-cat pulled her act together and spoke. "I see. I…I wonder…"

Mudpelt scoffed. "Are you kidding me? Did you just ask the Clan leader to let a kittypet join our Clan? What would the other Clans think of us, bringing in helpless kittypets to join our Clan! How mouse-brained!" He spat, his hackles raising.

Ashstar tried to quiet the cranky warrior, but he kept going. "Ashstar, what would happen at Gatherings when there are other cats from other Clans around, and we tell them that we have a kittypet in our midst? They would laugh at us for moons! Imagine how the ShadowClan leader would take it! It's practically an invitation to attack us!"

Ashstar dipped her head in thought. She thoughtfully licked a paw and drew it over her ears, then narrowed her emerald eyes. "You have a point, Mudpelt," She mewed, looking ahead her paws at what seemed like nothing.

Runningpaw looked down at his paws with disappointment. True. Mudpelt sure did have a point- it was a dangerous idea to welcome a kittypet into the Clan, as the other three Clans would get angry at them. It was a wonder what it could do on a Clan when the other three Clans were angry at them and when they didn't have an ally to be on familiar ground with.

"But we do need more warriors. ThunderClan had a long, hard leafbare, and not many litters of kits. It has been hard on us, and we have just had two of our newer warriors pass away." She sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the den. "StarClan have shone onto us when they sent us this cat so enthusiastic to be joining the Clan."

Mudpelt shrugged. "I agree... We need more warriors, and it just makes more sense to me because of Leafbare. If Runningpaw wants to practically invite outsiders into our Clan, so be it. But let me warn you," He mewed, his amber eyes drilling into Runningpaw's fur like fire, "That when you invite a kittypet into the Clan, you're only inviting danger into here."

And with that, the dark warrior shouldered his way out of the den. Runningpaw couldn't help but wonder if Mudpelt was trying to take Cinderhope's place so that he could be replaced with the deputy. It would only make sense with the treacherous cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Runningpaw sighed and looked up at his leader. "So what's the decision?" He dared ask, his paws kneading nervously.

Ashstar shrugged. "I think…that just in case, I will send a very strong warrior up with you to see if this cat is as strong as you described. But we shouldn't worry about that now," Ashstar mewed. "Runningpaw, I want to ask you if I can trust you with something."

Runningpaw peered into Ashstar's fur, trying to tell himself that it was nothing. It was nothing! Ashstar just wanted to talk to him about how angry Skypaw was at the new warriors…or maybe how much he was paying attention to Cinnamonpaw. Was Ashstar asking Runningpaw to trust her to not visit Cinnamonpaw anymore? They were just buddies, just like how Bloodpaw and Brindlepaw were together.

Shaking these thoughts out of his head, he leaned his head forward and nodded. "Ashstar, I promise that you can trust me."

Ashstar sighed with relief. "Good. I need a cat in this Clan who is kind and understanding. Cinderhope is perfect, but I need you to be the one to hear this. I trust you the most because you have been most loyal to this Clan."

Runningpaw nodded with understanding. Ashstar was certainly being very straightforward about this. Ranting about how noble Runningpaw was…did she plan on making him a warrior? Or was Runningpaw just thinking the obvious? Ashstar certainly wasn't an obvious kind of cat.

Ashstar sighed. "Runningpaw, I want to trust you to not tell anybody about this but Mudpelt and Cinderhope. They are the only two warriors that know about this- otherwise nobody else shall ever hear it again."

Get on with it! Runningpaw thought.

"Do you know about Featherstream and Stormfeather?" Ashstar asked.

"They haven't come back from their warrior vigil for a while," Runningpaw thought out loud. "Were they just hunting for themselves?"

Ashstar whipped her head around from where she had her back turned to Runningpaw. "No, that isn't it!" She hissed. Pure fury was burning like green flames in her eyes.

The light brown tom gasped and nodded. "Y-yes Ashstar," he replied, trying not to stutter too much.

The green flames turned into much softer pools of emerald. "Sorry, Runningpaw. No, that isn't why they are returning. I-I'm sure that they wouldn't go against the warrior code."

Runningpaw winced as he realized he had just accused the two new warriors of going against the warrior code. He opened his mouth to apologize but shut it again as his leader went on.

"No, the warriors haven't been coming back to their camp because they were murdered."

Runningpaw gaped. "W-what?" He muttered, trying to speak normally. So what Mudpelt had said wasn't a lie- the two warriors were killed- and on their warrior vigil.

"How tragic," Runningpaw whispered, licking his leader's ear sympathetically. He knew that Featherstream and Stormfeather were Ashstar's kits, and that was why she was feeling particularly mournful. Runningpaw hoped that it didn't stop the leader from being her true calling- a good leader.

"Yes, I shall mourn for them forever." Ashstar sighed, and her heart looked heavy as she looked down at the dusty den floor with melancholy in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Ashstar," Runningpaw murmured. He leaned forward and licked the smoky gray she-cat's ear. She purred and rubbed her muzzle on his gratefully. Runningpaw hoped that she wasn't trying to show too much affection.

"And I want to ask you another thing," Ashstar mewed.

Runningpaw's eyes widened to show curiosity even though he was itching to get out of the den and into the apprentice's den where he could sleep. His eyes were getting heavier and heavier by the moment.

"Runningpaw, I would like you to come with me and bury Featherstream and Stormfeather."

Runningpaw's eyes snapped open. They were closed? He shook his head. What? Bury the warriors? Right _now_? But what about the rest of the Clan? They surely wanted to mourn over the killed warriors?

"_Now_?" Runningpaw couldn't help but mew. "But the rest of the Clan-"

"The rest of the Clan won't want to mourn over them," Ashstar half snapped, half meowed. "They didn't seem to show much affection towards them."

Runningpaw shrugged. He could name at least five or six cats that would want to have a vigil with the dead warriors.

Ashstar's eyes narrowed. "Well if you think that the Clan needs to so much as share tongues with the two one last time, then gather the cats that you think would like to," She hissed. She didn't seem in the best mood right now.

Runningpaw backed away, nodding. He winced as he bumped the side of the den, but didn't say a word. It was best that he left the leader to herself so she could gather her thoughts about her two passed kits.

The light brown tom sighed with relief as he felt his tail brush the curtain of lichen. The moon shone on the camp, bleaching it silver. It looked beautiful- Newleaf nights as beautiful as if they were rare. But Runningpaw pushed the temptation to lay on his back and stare up at the cats of StarClan and went on toward the apprentice's den.

Gathering the cats to mourn together could wait- most of them were probably asleep by now.

For now, Runningpaw curled up next to Skypaw and looked up at the ceiling of the den. At least a few stars of Silverpelt could be seen on this lovely night.

Suddenly, a dark shadow went over the top of the den. Runningpaw stifled a gasp. What was that?

Slowly, he peeked his head out of the den. To his horror, right there on top of the den was an owl. It was scraping its talons on top of the den, screeching as it got a bramble caught in its talon. It took off of the den elegantly, filling the camp with screeches of defiance.

Runningpaw winced as he heard a couple of apprentices raising their heads to investigate the commotion. The light brown tom flattened his ears and made way for Skypaw, Bloodpaw, and Chasepaw as they pushed out of the den.

One of the apprentices, Chasepaw, looked up at the sky with horror. "What in the name of StarClan was that?" He growled. His lips curled and he was sheathing and unsheathing his claws. Runningpaw made a mental note to himself to not wake Chasepaw up in the middle of the night.

"It was an owl," Runningpaw explained bitterly.

Bloodpaw looked hunted as she put her paws up onto the den. But her scared look turned into a disgruntled one.

"You want a piece of me, stupid bird!" She cried up to the sky. "Don't you come back messing with me! I am Bloodpaw of ThunderClan, and there is nothing you can do to scare me!" To the apprentices' amusement, thunder started to roll and shake in the forest, and the brown she-cat jumped with surprise.

"Ow!" Bloodpaw hissed with surprise. "I guess the thunder is coming back to get me!"

But they were still unnerved as another screech from the predator filled the sky. The pounding rain that was coming down started to cease, and the thunder and lightning stopped. The storm had gone.

The owl started to swoop down on the unexpected cats. Skypaw hissed with resentment as the owl's talons grazed his fur. "Get your dirty claws off of my fur!" He hissed.

The owl swooped off into the distance, its cry still being heard.

Runningpaw was still gasping for breath when he saw Mossflower and Cinnamonpaw rush from the fern tunnel to the den.

"Oh, you were out here!" Mossflower cried. She licked her paw and tried to draw it over Chasepaw's ear, but he dodged it with a disgusted look on his face.

Cinnamonpaw set herself down beside Runningpaw. She flirtatiously flicked her beautiful sorrel tail. "How are you doing, Runningpaw?" She crooned.

The light brown tom smiled. "Just fine, how about you?"

Cinnamonpaw purred. "That must be the case, since you haven't seen me for a half-moon now!" She purred and leaned on Runningpaw's shoulder. "And I'm doing great now that I'm finally seeing you again."

Runningpaw chuckled. "Listen, Cinnamonpaw," he whispered urgently, "We can talk later. Right now we need your help."

The medicine cat apprentice brightened. "Sure, anytime!"

Chasepaw scoffed. "I can't believe you! You're acting like this is just nothing- just some other part of your medicine cat training!" He gave the sorrel she-cat a hostile look. "Just look at Skypaw- he nearly got decapitated by that dumb bird, for StarClan's sake!" He hissed savagely.

Runningpaw flattened his ears. "Chasepaw, its fine," He mewed coolly. "Cinnamonpaw has no idea about what just happened!"

"Then why is she even over here in the first place?" He growled.

"_We_ came here," Mossflower enunciated, "To check on…" Her voice trailed off

"Check on what exactly?" Chasepaw asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"So what did you see? I thought I could hear an owl cry all the way in my den," Mossflower meowed with stern worry.

Runningpaw kneaded his paws. He wasn't exactly comfortable to talk about the horrifying owl experience. "We saw an owl come into the camp and scratch at the top of our den. The apprentices' den, that is."

The light brown tom couldn't help but feel agitated as the sorrel she-cat tipped her head to one side with a confused look on her face. Chasepaw looked like he was fighting the urge to tell the she-cat to get the stupid look off of her face before he did it for her.

"And a few moments after that, the owl flew away and stopped the thunderstorm!" Runningpaw exclaimed.

Mossflower's green eyes widened. Runningpaw couldn't help but stare into them, but Skypaw elbowed him and he resisted.

"What's wrong, Mossflower?" Bloodpaw asked.

"I know what that means," The medicine cat whispered.

"Is it an omen?" the apprentices said almost at the same time.

Mossflower shook her head. "No, not an omen, thank StarClan. But StarClan are sending us a prophecy…it sounds like…" She paused for a few moments.

Suddenly, moonbeams shot onto the black and white she-cat. She gasped and started making odd sounds that sounded like a cross between a yowl and a shriek.

Runningpaw hoped he wouldn't vomit as the medicine cat stopped the noise and started talking in a low, throaty voice.

"You must evacuate your alliance, or you are in danger. Owl will come, and tear the storm."

Runningpaw felt his stomach lurch. These were the words that he had heard in his dream- only now that there was something added onto it- another prophecy, somehow stacked onto another. This was very odd, considering that StarClan usually didn't stack prophecies onto one another.

He no longer felt a feeling in his paws, and it soon spread up Runningpaw's legs like some kind of numbing snake. His eyes started to cloud, and the ground rushed up to meet him as soon as it could.

**How did u like this chapter? I'll tell u more about what Mossflower was going to the apprentice's den for later…sorry I haven't updated for a while...**

**From now on, I'll give u 2 chapters every other day. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Runningpaw's ears perked at the sound of the leader's voice. He dropped the mouse at the feet of a ginger tabby and rushed off, heading towards the Highrock. He saw two kits waiting under the Highrock, nervously kneading their paws.

Mudpelt pulled Irispetal out of the warrior's den. Both of them had an excited look on their face- they must have been the ones to mentor the new apprentices.

The rest of the warriors were gathering under the Highrock. The two kits looked proudly at Stripewhisker, who must have been their mother. She too looked proud of her kits.

Ashstar looked down at the kits and made sure that most of the Clan were gathered under the Highrock. She cleared her throat and started, her chest puffed with pride. "Cats of ThunderClan, we gather here to make two kits apprentices." She looked down at a black and white tabby.

"Longkit, you are now Longpaw. Irispetal, you are ready for an apprentice, and you shall be Longpaw's mentor. May you pass on all that you have learned from Phantomheart onto this apprentice."

The beautiful tawny she-cat smiled at her new apprentice and bent her head to touch noses with Longpaw.

The black and white tabby looked embarrassed to have a she-cat mentor, but was proud that he was an apprentice, and gladly touched noses with Irispetal.

Ashstar looked at a beautiful tabby and white she-cat. "Deerkit, you are now Deerpaw. Mudpelt is ready for another apprentice, and shall be mentor to Deerpaw."

Mudpelt strode up to the Highrock with pure pride on his face. But it wasn't for his strong, beautiful apprentice- it was most likely because he was a mentor now and had a better chance of being named deputy.

Runningpaw was disgusted as he saw the hungry expression in his amber eyes as the dark brown warrior touched noses with Deerpaw. "You are doing wonderfully," He mewed. Deerpaw nodded, giving her new mentor a grateful smile.

Runningpaw realized that when these two would join the apprentice's den, that would make seven apprentices in the small den at once. But that was great news- more warriors for the striving Clan.

"Cinderhope will now order the sundown patrol." Ashstar nodded to the light gray tom waiting under the Highrock.

The deputy started. "I would like Newtfrost, Duskstorm, Summerheart, Thornclaw, Flamemoon, Spottedfoot, and Ratfur to go on patrol."

Runningpaw peered at the nursery entrance as he heard a squeal coming from the nursing and expecting kits. A familiar gray she-cat came bounding out, with Mangoheart and Autumnsong leaping after her.

Cinderhope looked curious as he tipped his head to one side. "What seems to be the commotion here?" asked the deputy.

"I- I'm expecting!" The Ratfur happily mewed. The other queens giggled and crowded around the ugly she-cat, asking who the mate was and how many kits she thought she was expecting.

The gray deputy beamed. "Congratulations! I can't wait, Ratfur!" He exclaimed happily. "Then you don't have to go on patrol. Why don't I get Phantomheart to replace you?"

The unattractive she-cat shook her head. "No, you don't need to replace me- I think I'd like to go. Besides, this will be my last patrol for a while anyway!" Ratfur purred with amusement. "Besides, Phantomheart is much too old to replace me- he's sure to become an elder any day now."

Cinderhope agreed and let the young queen go on patrol. Runningpaw wondered who the tom was, but he saw that Duskstorm was looking at Ratfur proudly and the matter was settled.

Cinderhope looked at Runningpaw and Ashstar expectantly, switching his gaze from apprentice to leader. Ashstar nodded, and flicked her tail to Runningpaw.

The light brown tom flicked his tail in reply to the signal and gathered the warriors that would go with Ashstar, Cinderhope and he to the Sandy Hollow.


	8. Chapter 8

Runningpaw approached the leader with Honeystorm, Thistletail, Brindlepaw, Moonpad, and Spiritwing.

"Did you dig the hole for them, Moonpad?" Ashstar asked. Since Moonpad was Stormfeather and Featherstream's aunt, she was the one for the job. The silvery she-cat nodded.

Ashstar turned to her fallen kin. "Does anybody want to say anything?" She asked, whirling around to face the funeral party.

Honeystorm stepped forward. "If you don't mind, Ashstar, I would like to say something."

The leader nodded.

"Well, I have many things to say about these two. Featherstream was a great friend, and I will always appreciate how she was such a great cat around others that couldn't be bothered with her attitude. She was so kind.

"Stormfeather was so handsome and brave. Although he was quiet, he still wasn't afraid to show how valiant he was in front of enemy cats. I will never forget those cats." The golden tabby fought off a few tears as she stepped back to let the next cat speak.

Next, a tortoiseshell she-cat came up. "If I may, Ashstar?" she went on as Ashstar urged the warrior to go on. "Well, Featherstream was such an enthusiastic cat- she could let a pheasant go and forget about it the next day. She was so bright. And…and Stormfeather…he was one of the best toms I have ever met. So handsome, and kind, and sensitive…I think I actually loved him. Goodbye, Stormfeather and Featherstream." She dug her tortoiseshell muzzle into the fallen tom's fur, then the dead she-cat's. She seemed to have undefined passion when she took in the scent of the tom. Thistletail must have really loved the warrior.

Ashstar came forward and nuzzled the two warriors for the last time. "These two warriors were very brave and smart. I will forever be grateful of what they have done in the past. Has everybody said what they wanted?" All of the cats nodded.

Runningpaw wanted to say something, but was too afraid that it would turn into something scornful about the two. Besides, that was how he felt about the two anyway, even though he hadn't known them very well. The apprentice instantly realized that he shouldn't be so angry at the dead warriors since he didn't even have a reason to other than they were made warriors before him.

"We will now come up to share tongues for the last time with our fallen warriors, Featherstream and Stormfeather." Ashstar was the first one to come up, and she buried her muzzle into Stormfeather's cold flank.

Ashstar made sure that the entire patrol could hear what she was saying for some reason. They all were looking at her as if she had just shoved the two dead warriors down her throat.

"Stormfeather, thank you for your honesty and bravery. ThunderClan will never forget you." She heaved a sigh. "Or at least I will never forget you. Goodbye, my son. I…I will always love you."

Next, she came up to Featherstream and dug her muzzle into her still cheek. "Featherstream, my daughter…my beautiful daughter." She breathed in the she-cat's sultry scent. "You were the best daughter a cat could ever have…I will miss you." She nuzzled her daughter and lifted her head slowly. She backed away and let the rest of the cats say their last to the cats.

As they came up, Runningpaw was thinking over what the leader had just said. Why had Ashstar said more to Stormfeather than he did to Featherstream? To Stormfeather she had almost said a full speech that was as long as a newly named leader would give to her Clan. But to Featherstream she had only said a few words…

What was Runningpaw thinking? Being here at this mournful event had turned his brain to mush! Why did it matter that Ashstar said more words to her son than to her daughter? She included more compliments to the she-cat than to the tom anyway! He shook the thoughts out of his head.

His pounding pondering was awakened when Ashstar looked to Runningpaw and mewed, "Runningpaw? Do you want to share tongues with the two?"

The light brown tom nodded and came up to the warriors. He buried his muzzle into Stormfeather, thinking millions of thoughts in his head about the tom. He may have disliked him, but Runningpaw never knew that the tom would have died…actually died…

He turned to Featherstream and did the same. He was thinking of the beautiful she-cat sitting in the sun, grooming herself after she had just had a vole… Runningpaw almost wished that Featherstream hadn't died. She would have made an excellent warrior and queen.

Runningpaw looked to the rest of the mourning cats to see if any hadn't gone yet. But they all were still, holding his gaze and waiting for them to be buried.

The leader nodded. "You are the last one, Runningpaw."

The apprentice backed into the group.

Ashstar gestured to the hole dug by Moonpad. "Spiritwing, will you do the honor of burying the warriors?" She asked, looking at the gray tom. Spiritwing must have been Ashstar's mate, and Runningpaw could swear he remembered Goldpuddle or one of the elders telling him that Ashstar had a mate. Spiritwing must have been the one.

The gray tabby came up and took Featherstream roughly by her back leg. Runningpaw was bewildered at how the tom was treating the burial of his own children- he wasn't taking it so seriously. Or not as seriously as a father should.

He made sure every cat saw the last sight of the beautiful she-cat. Runningpaw drank in every last curve, every last fleck of black, every last…feature. He had no idea that he would ever be so regretful of even letting the she-cat go out on her vigil- she would have been the perfect mate.

Spiritwing ignored all of the tears and pitiful sobbing sounds and flung the tabby she-cat into the pit, digging the dirt and mud back onto her fur.

Next came Stormfeather. He took the tom by the hind leg and flung him into his pit without even letting the cats see him again.

That was it. Ashstar gave a drooped flick of the tail and the rest of the cats started to file out. Ashstar didn't even say anything, but just kept staring at the graves of the two warriors where her mate was finishing covering the corpses.

Runningpaw started to make his way through the undergrowth when he suddenly heard a choking sound. He turned his head cautiously to see what had made the noise, and was surprised to see who it was.

It was Ashstar. Right after Spiritwing had kicked the last grain of dirt onto Stormfeather's grave, she broke out into shaking, uncontrollable sobs. The poor she-cat threw herself on top of the graves, pulling the dirt from them feebly as if she wanted to pull the warriors back from their calm, peaceful grave. It was a saddening sight.

Runningpaw wanted to rush out to comfort the leader, but decided against it. This was only a time for her family.

Spiritwing sighed and pressed his flank to Ashstar's, cooing soft and low. "It's okay, Ash," He murmured. He licked the she-cat's ears and lay down next to her. "I'll miss them always. Those two were the greatest cats that I've ever had." Runningpaw knew that Spiritwing had had quite a few mates in his long life. Now he was going to be an elder any day now, accompanying Phantomheart.

"No," Ashstar sobbed. "They will never come back. Never, Spiritwing!" She started to claw the earth twice as fiercely.

Runningpaw felt sick. He didn't want to see any more, and he dashed back into camp, the sobs still echoing throughout the ThunderClan territory.

_Poor cat_, Runningpaw couldn't help but think. He would be devastated to lose his own kits- how horrible it must be for Ashstar to lose them and never see them again.

He was greeted by Cinnamonpaw. "Hey Runningpaw!" She mewed brightly. "How about you and me-"

The light brown tom shook his lowered head. "No thanks, Cinnamonpaw," He murmured.

He saw the hurt look on the she-cat's face and instantly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, but I really can't right now…I have to change the elder's bedding. Besides," He mewed, trying to cheer up the apprentice, "If I don't, no cat will anyway! We have pretty lazy apprentices these days."

"Other than me?" Asked Cinnamonpaw nervously, kneading her paws.

Runningpaw couldn't help but lick the she-cat's cheek. "Other than you," He echoed. He trotted off towards the elder's den. "See you later, Cinnamonpaw!"

She waved to him with her tail and set off for the fern tunnel. She needed to visit Ratfur with Mossflower and see how to find out how many kits she was having. It would be proven to be fun.

…

Runningpaw felt better about the funeral later that day. In fact, he had totally forgotten it. It was fun to see Goldpuddle again and she had plenty of stories and wisdom to share with the eager apprentice. Today he actually liked changing bedding.

He hurried to the medicine cat's den to get some mouse bile. That was the only chore he didn't like with the elders- getting their ticks off with the horrid-smelling liquid.

Padding through the fern tunnel, Runningpaw looked all around him. It looked extra pretty today, what with the sun shining down through the ferns. It seemed like a beautiful Newleaf day.

"Hello?" He called in the clearing. There was no sign of the medicine cats, none of the hustle and bustle that usually went on during the day.

Runningpaw was too afraid to interrupt anything that was going on, but figured that he had already done that by yelling out through the clearing. He winced as he heard his voice bouncing off of the walls of the clearing.

He peered inside the den, careful not to interfere with any of the medicine cats' work. Runningpaw was sure that there was no cat in there, when he heard a tiny coughing sound.

The light brown tom jumped. He looked around wildly and was settled when his gaze rested on a tiny brown tabby kit. A she-cat by the looks of her. She coughed and daintily put her tail in her mouth, but it wasn't working. Runningpaw tried not to get near the she-cat, as she had some kind of cough. Not whitecough or anything, just a small midseason cold.

"Hi," Runningpaw greeted politely. He was amazed at how stunningly pretty her sapphire eyes were. They were deep, dark blu with little flecks of ebony. The prettiest eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello," she replied hoarsely. She tried not to cough as she talked. "What are you doing here? Don't tell me you have the Newleaf cold?" She asked.

Runningpaw purred. "No, I just need some mouse bile. Do you know where that is?" He asked the kit.

She nodded. "Over there," She pointed to a shelf carved into the wall with her brown muzzle.

The apprentice purred with satisfaction. "Thank you," He simply said. As he gingerly took one of the branches, he commented, "You look very pretty today. You must have groomed yourself very well!"

The she-cat blushed. "Well, not really. My mother had to give me a bath this morning, so…" She looked down at her paws.

Runningpaw curled his tail in amusement. "Well, you still look nice. Thanks for the help," He mewed.

The kit's eyes rounded as wide as a full moon. "Don't lick the stuff off of your paws," She warned him. "It'll taste horrible. Mossflower told me."

Runningpaw smiled. "Thanks, I'll remember that." He turned around and said goodbye to the kit. She mewled goodbye and waved with her cute little paw.

"Oh, wait," Runningpaw called back behind him. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

She was struck with realization. "Oh, my name's Cloverkit. How about you?" She asked. She seemed proud of her name.

"My name's Runningpaw," HE replied.

Cloverkit tipped her head. "You mean you aren't a warrior? You look big enough to be one!" She meowed with fascination. She was right- Runningpaw was getting a little big to be in the apprentice's den- he should be made a warrior soon once the idea popped into Ashstar's head. That was a highly low chance though- Ashstar probably wouldn't get over the death of her kin for some time now.

"Well, nice to meet you, Runningpaw," She purred politely.

"Thank you! Nice to meet you too!" Runningpaw called behind his shoulder.

"Maybe I will be your apprentice when I'm older!" Cloverkit called back to Runningpaw. "Hopefully you'll be a warrior by then!"

Runningpaw chuckled- of course he would be a warrior by then- this kit hardly looked four moons. At least he thought he would- then a saddening thought swept through Runningpaw.

What if he wasn't made a warrior until Cloverkit was an apprentice? What if he stayed an apprentice forever? That was a horrifying idea, staying in that tiny den his whole life. Who would he mate with? No she-cat wanted to have a mate that was still considered an apprentice! Would he really be kept an apprentice…_forever_?

He shook his head, wanting to claw some sense into himself. What was he thinking? Ashstar wasn't that bad! She just didn't think Runningpaw was ready…yet. even though Runningpaw had completed all of this training.

Pushing his way through the den, Runningpaw saw that Bloodpaw was already there. She was laughing with Hawkclaw along with something while they shared a rabbit.

The dark brown tabby looked up to see who was at the entrance. He brightened as he saw the apprentice. "Runningpaw!" He mewed brightly. "Why don't you give that mouse bile to Bloodpaw, I'm sure she's got it handled!"

Runningpaw nodded but looked at the dark brown apprentice quizzically. She nodded, a warm grin still on her face, and she carefully took the twig from her fellow apprentice.

"Thanks, Bloodpaw," He mewed to the apprentice.

"No problem," She replied. "I love staying here with these old furballs!" She purred through the stick and moss.

Runningpaw dipped his head and squeezed through the den, thinking cheerful thoughts. He met Skypaw at the fresh-kill pile and they ate their mid-day meal together, talking and laughing their cares away.

…

Runningpaw dreamed that night. At first there was mist around him, and he saw nothing. He squinted to see, but all he saw was the mist and darkness that surrounded him.

Suddenly, he felt a lurch. What was going on? A splash sounded, and he was underwater. He couldn't hear anything but the water rushing past him, and he slowly felt his breath leaving him.

Kicking his feet, Runningpaw desperately tried to make his way out of the water. His strong, muscular legs usually didn't have trouble getting out of the water when his friends pushed him in for jokes, but this water was like rock- he couldn't move.

He felt his breath slowly disappearing, and his lungs screamed for more air. But it was impossible to get out of this water. Runningpaw felt his last drop of strength leave him, and he gave up. His eyes slowly closed and he let black darkness envelop him, taking him away from consciousness.

Runningpaw's sapphire eyes snapped open, and he gasped for breath. He was happy to see himself back in the apprentice's den.

But something…wasn't right. Runningpaw felt somehow…different now. He didn't feel exactly right- something was wrong. He looked all around the apprentice's den. Everything normal. But he froze as his eyes wandered to his body. It was long and lean, the body of a much older warrior.

Runningpaw gulped. Was he still in his dream? What kind of twisted dream was this? He was still in the apprentice's den, and he was old…was this his fate?

The other younger apprentices giggled and leaped upon him, chanting, "Warriorpaw! Warriorpaw! Warriorpaw!"

Runningpaw flattened his ears. What? Warriorpaw? This definetely meant that he was a warrior age…and still an apprentice. He looked around, horrified.

Suddenly, he heard an owl screech. Runningpaw froze. It sounded like the owl that had attacked the apprentice's den two sunrises ago. Only this time…this time the owl flew _into_ the apprentice's den. And too Runningpaw's horror, it took one of the apprentices in its huge talons.

"Hey!" Runningpaw yowled to the owl. "Get back here! Come back! Please!" He was even more weirded out when he saw an oak tree that bordered the camp. It's branches started to swing around and try to catch the owl, but with no avail.

Runningpaw yelped as the same cat from his dream about a half-moon ago popped up in front of him. Only this time it was real- not a vapory cat that seemed like fantasy. This was a real cat.

"Owl will come, and tear the storm!" It hissed. And just like that, the fur turned into vapor again and got swept away like the spray of the river.

Runningpaw's eyes rolled to the back of his head and everything went black.

**Sorry about this cliffie…this one is just as dumb. Review please! i haven't gotten many reviews lately…**


	9. Chapter 9

"Runningpaw…Runningpaw? Wake up, Runningpaw!" Hissed a voice. A paw was being prodded into Runningpaw's side as he slowly gained consciousness.

The light brown tom looked up and saw Skypaw, sitting there with his eyes wide with worry. "Runningpaw? Runningpaw, are you awake?" He groaned. "Oh no, Mossflower come quick! Runningpaw's dead!"

Runningpaw whipped his head up to look at Skypaw. He was still a little blurry, but his vision kept getting better each second. "R-Runningpaw?" Skypaw muttered. "You're alive!"

"Um, yeah, why wouldn't I?" Runningpaw joked. "I was just asleep! Well, I was until you prodded me awake like some kind of stubborn bird!" He purred.

"Hey!" Skypaw growled. He flattened his ears playfully. "Am I a pigeon? 'Cause I want to be a robin! _They're_ so good looking they are complete showoffs!"

Runningpaw laughed. "No, I'm thinking you should be a big, fat thrush." He batted his friend on the ear.

The two apprentices started to play-fight with sheathed claws. Runningpaw got on top of Skypaw and pretended to rake his claws down his back. Skypaw howled and flipped the light brown tom over. He kicked his friend lightly with gray paws, and Runningpaw let out a defeated huff.

"I won!" Skypaw cried. "I actually beat the great Runningpaw!"

"Only because I was easy on you!" Runningpaw chuckled. He batted his sheathed claws across the bridge of Skypaw's muzzle.

The light gray tom pretended to shake the blood off of his muzzle. "Oh, now you've done it, you clumsy apprentice!" He growled, imitating the huge frame of the grumpy senior warrior, Phantomheart. Skypaw took his friend by the scruff and shook him around softly.

Runningpaw howled with mock defeat. He went limp in Skypaw's grip.

The two apprentices laughed at each other's moves, rolling on the ground. "You were such a bumbling badger!" Skypaw chuckled.

"At least I wasn't some kind of fox, going up and down and all around me like I was your mate!" Runningpaw joked back.

"Hey! I'm as sly as a fox, not as slick as one!" Skypaw snapped back playfully.

The two froze almost automatically as they saw the huge shadow of Mudpelt looming over them. "Quit fooling around," He growled. "Go to Ashstar's den- she wants to see you. Not you, Skypaw," He hissed as he saw the gray apprentice get up, "Just Runningpaw."

Skypaw flattened his ears. Runningpaw gave him an apologetic look and padded after Mudpelt. He didn't dare say anything, as the warrior was giving him a hard stare over his shoulder as they went across the clearing.

"Here you are," Mudpelt growled. Runningpaw nodded and shyly crawled into the den. He saw Ashstar sitting there, her tail curled around her paws. Cinderhope was standing by her, gently grooming her with slow, steady movements.

Ashstar seemed happy to see the apprentice. "Come in, Runningpaw," She mewed brightly. She got up from Cinderhope's gentle bath and came up to Runningpaw.

"Hello, Ashstar." Runningpaw greeted politely. He dipped his head in the presence of the leader.

She smiled. "You were always so loyal, Runningpaw," She purred. "Runningpaw, I would like you to go on a mission."

The light brown tom brightened up. A mission! This could make him a warrior almost sooner! "Yes, Ashstar," He mewed, trying to hide his excitement.

"Runningpaw, I would like you to go to Twolegplace."

He flattened his ears. This was not how he expected to hear his mission. "What?" He asked.

"Yes, I want you to go to Twolegplace. Yes, I have made my decision. I will let the kittypets join the Clan. We need the most warriors we can get these days, and I'm sure that that kittypet you met is higher than usual standards. She will have a fighting chance out here in the wild."

Runningpaw wasn't sure what to think. Happy that this probably was going to help him go faster on the path to be a warrior, and that Molly was finally going to join the Clan. But worried that Ashstar might ignore this act just because it included kittypets, and that Molly not might be welcome in the Clan.

"Are you sure that the Clan will accept her? You know, for who she is?" Runningpaw asked uncertainly.

Ashstar shrugged. "I'm sure that she will prove herself to have a place here in ThunderClan."

"When shall I leave?" Asked Runningpaw.

She shrugged. "I don't know why today isn't reasonable. How about you leave at…Sunhigh?" Ashstar tipped her head.

Runningpaw nodded. "Sure, Ashstar. Sounds good. May I go and get some prey to eat before I leave?" He asked. It actually was almost Sunhigh, which meant that he would be leaving soon.

"Yes. You may get something to eat, and also you may take another cat along to the Twolegplace. Yes, that's a good idea. Get the cat to take along and meet me back in my den. Okay?"

Runningpaw beamed. "Yes, okay!" He ducked to get out of the den and headed for the fresh-kill pile. He saw Brindlepaw there, slowly picking her way through the fresh-kill pile and trying to find something good to eat.

"Hello," He greeted brightly, trying to cheer the saddened she-cat up.

She flicked her brown tail in a silent greeting, but said nothing more. She finally picked a thrush and left for the apprentice's den to eat it with her friend Bloodpaw.

Runningpaw wondered why Brindlepaw was so…not silent, but…sad. She was always quiet and melancholy, and Runningpaw hadn't seen her smile ever since…ever since what? He remembered something happening when she was an apprentice for about a moon. But what was it?

He shook the threatening thoughts out of his head and tried to pick something. He decided on a simple mouse and started to rip at its fur.

There was a short sound, and Runningpaw looked up from his prey to see Cinnamonpaw briskly trotting towards the fresh-kill pile with a stack of some kind of leaf in her jaws. He flicked his tail in a silent greeting and kept eating, saying nothing through his mouthfuls of mouse.

"Hi Runningpaw," She greeted cheerfully. She licked him on the ear as she settled herself down and helped herself. It was strange that she was the one that was coming to the pile, as usually other cats would get the medicine cats prey, depending on how busy they were.

Cinnamonpaw set to work. She picked up a starling and slowly started to cut a small incision in the belly. She picked up the herbs and started chewing.

Runningpaw tipped his head thoughtfully. "What have you got there?" He asked.

Cinnamonpaw blushed. "Oh, I'm just…" Her voice trailed off slowly after she had replied. She then said nothing and went back to the work of preparing the herb.

The light ginger she-cat spat out the gooey mixture and stuffed it into the mouse. Runningpaw grimaced. He hated to be the poor soul that had to eat _that_ mouse-bile.

"Um, who is that for?" He asked, trying not to pry.

Cinnamonpaw shook her head. "Nobody. J-just do whatever you were doing." All of a sudden she was a little blue.

"You mean eating?" Joked Runningpaw. He chuckled at his joke, but Cinnamonpaw didn't seem to be laughing.

"I'll see you later, Runningpaw," She called over her shoulder. Her ears were flattened and her tail drooped as she looked back at the apprentice with her silver eyes sadly.

Runningpaw snorted. What was up with her? All of a sudden her cheery, happy nature had just dissolved…maybe he had said something rude to her. But she usually wasn't the one to take rude comments too seriously, if Runningpaw had even said anything of the like.

Runningpaw licked his lips and finished up his mouse. He had to find whom he was going to take with him to the Twolegplace to pick up Molly.

He tried to look for Skypaw, as he was the first choice for Runningpaw to take along. But he couldn't find his friend anywhere. Must have been on patrol.

So that was out. What about… he tried to think of who he could bring along.

Chasepaw?

No, he wouldn't like where he was going. Plus, he loathed Runningpaw.

Bloodpaw?

No, she wasn't the best for the job. Besides, she had to stay here for Brindlepaw. The poor tabby was a little under the weather, and needed a little tender loving care from one of her best friends from when they were kits.

Runningpaw was sure none of the warriors would want to go… He realized with a pang of grief that Stormfeather would have been willing to go. Or Featherstream. Runningpaw would love to take either one of those warriors along with him.

Cinnamonpaw-too busy.

Cloverkit- too young.

No cat seemed to be the right one to go with him.

Should he go alone? No cat would want to go with him, except maybe Cinderhope. But he was way to busy as a deputy to go with him. ThunderClan wouldn't be able to have a day without the deputy. Well, they could, but it would be very disorganized.

Runningpaw decided that he should just wait for Skypaw. But would Skypaw be back before he left? Besides, Runningpaw would be leaving any minute now, as the sun was high in the sky. Should he wait for his friend, or take the chance of just leaving by himself?

The two options whirred around in his head like in a wasp's nest. He shook the thoughts out of his head bitterly. He would wait for Skypaw- that would probably be the best idea.

Runningpaw's heart sank as he saw Ashstar come padding across the clearing. "Runningpaw!" She called. "Have you eaten?"

He nodded but stared down at his paws.

"You've chosen, right?" She asked.

Runningpaw shook his head. "No, Ashstar. I couldn't find anyone suitable."

"But what about Skypaw?"

The apprentice sighed. The leader had practically read his mind. "Skypaw isn't in camp," He mewled glumly.

Ashstar hung her head. "Oh. I guess you'll have to go by yourself? It would be nice to go with a friend, but…" She shrugged. "There's nothing saying that you can't go alone."

Runningpaw nodded dully. Was it really worth it just to go alone? Why did he have to go now? Why couldn't he go the next day? Or the day after?

Runningpaw sighed. "I guess you're right, Ashstar. Should I go alone? Do you think that it is a good idea?" He asked.

The smoky gray she-cat pawed at the earth. "How about…Goldpuddle? Would she be able to accompany you on your journey?"

Runningpaw shook his head. "No, she's a little too old. She is the oldest cat in ThunderClan."

Ashstar screwed up her face in thought. "Wellll…what about Spottedfoot?"

She was on patrol, probably the same patrol that Skypaw was on.

"Wait, Runningpaw, I have an idea!" Ashstar mewed excitedly.

"What?"

"How about I come with you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Runningpaw felt dazed. What? Let Ashstar come with him? "B-but who will watch over the Clan?" He asked, trying not to stutter with amazement.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ashstar mewed encouragingly. "Cinderhope will take over for me. I'm sure that he will cope, with his wonderful leader skills."

Runningpaw nodded. What was going on? Ashstar was leaving ThunderClan camp? Ashstar? The cat that had given birth to three litters of kits? The cat that had worked to the bone to get her deputyship without doing anything bloodthirsty? This was all getting a little too weird…

"So you're coming with me?" Runningpaw asked, just to clarify.

Ashstar nodded. So ahead of herself. "Yes, that's true," she replied.

Runningpaw did nothing. "So why don't you get some prey before we leave?" He recommended.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I just ate. Cinderhope got me something to eat a few minutes ago." So ahead of herself.

"May I get some rest before we leave?" Runningpaw asked. He wanted some time to get this cleared up.

"Yes, you may Runningpaw. But don't take your time- we need to leave before Sundown so that we can get there by Sunrise."

The light brown tom nodded wearily. He had to get some sleep…Slowly, very slowly, he trod towards the den.

He flopped down on his usual spot, tons of thoughts running, streaming, through his head. Runningpaw was glad to get some sleep so he could take his mind off of things for a while. It was surprisingly hectic today so far… so sleepy…

His eyelids drooped and darkness filled through his mind, curling through his head like dark mist. He drifted off to sleep…

---

"Runningpaw, wake up!" Snapped a voice.

Runningpaw's eyes instantly snapped open. He peered around the den and wasn't surprised to see Ashstar prodding him.

"Come on, we have to leave! It's getting dark, it's past sunset!" she hissed.

Runningpaw leaped to his paws. "Oh StarClan, I'm so sorry that I slept in Ashstar-"

"_Don't_," she hissed through her teeth, "take the name of StarClan in vain. Now, follow me. We need to get going if we are going to get to the Twolegplace by daylight."

"But-"

"No buts! We must leave now!"

Runningpaw was about to say that Twolegplace wasn't far away from ThunderClan territory, but didn't dare speak. He just went along with Ashstar's weird, unexpected scheme.

"So we'll be able to hunt whenever we want?" Asked Runningpaw.

"As long as its either in ThunderClan territory or by the Twolegplace," Ashstar replied. She flicked her tail for Runningpaw to follow her up the slope of the camp and through the gorse tunnel.

Runningpaw squeezed through the tunnel, wondering if he would ever see his fellow apprentices ever again. What if one of them died while he was gone?

Runningpaw stopped thinking about it. One sunrise, no questions. Period.

He followed Ashstar quickly. She seemed to be going at a brisk pace.

They leaped over a fallen tree. Runningpaw yelped as he felt his fur catch on one of the prickly branches. His tawny fur had gotten caught, and he was stuck. He saw Ashstar had cleared the jump easily, and was trotting away and out of sight.

The stench of RiverClan was hanging in the air, and Runningpaw wrinkled his nose at the constant smell of fish. It was disgusting. But this was a dangerous place to be stuck- at the edge of RiverClan camp.

Instantly, he started to swing around on the branch. If he was to get out of here soon, the only way to do it was to get quite a wound doing it. But that didn't matter right now as Runningpaw caught sight of a rippling pelt. His heart sank as he caught sight of a RiverClan patrol.

He was now desperately starting to lunge forward and off of the log. His fur started to sting with pain, but that wasn't the problem- the patrol had caught Runningpaw's scent and were heading to the source. The apprentice saw a ginger pelt come into sight and he was choking with the scent of RiverClan.

"Hey, what's that?" The ginger she-cat mewed to the rest of the patrol.

The other cat instantly pounced to the spot where their fellow warrior was. Runningpaw froze with fear as he saw the she-cat point out the tuft of light brown fur.

A blue-gray tom, who was standing right by the warrior and sort of bigger and bulkier, snorted. "Are you kidding me, Gingerpelt? There isn't anything there but a stupid vole. Don't you know how to recognize different things?"

Gingerpelt shook her head. "N-no, it's not a vole. Why else would it stink of ThunderClan?" She hissed, curling her lips in a snarl.

The tom tensed his shoulders. "Perhaps ThunderClan are starting to lay their already eaten prey out and not disposing of it properly! I would certainly expect it from them, those lazy, fat mouse-brains!"

Runningpaw stifled an angry hiss at the warrior, who he recognized as Reedheart, the RiverClan deputy. Reedheart was known to be a hard cat.

"Let's get out of here," Reedheart called to the rest of the cats. "We don't need to be looking for ThunderClan trash."

Runningpaw curled his lip in a snarl as he saw the rest of the patrol leave. RiverClan must now be rash around ThunderClan cats, especially since Reedheart was now the deputy.

Runningpaw rolled his eyes at the tom that was now shouldering his way through the whisker-like weeds and lead the patrol to another spot. _Maybe one that isn't in ThunderClan territory!_ Runningpaw thought with scorn.

Suddenly, he felt his fur loosen. Runningpaw grinned as he felt his fur start to slip out of the branches.

The apprentice flinched as he saw some of his fur left behind, but he ignored it.

He was surprised at how easily his fur slipped out, almost as if it had been lubricated by…

Runningpaw looked down wildly and saw a certain tabby kit there. Cloverkit was standing right there, chewing some kind of leaf between her teeth.

"Cloverkit!" Runningpaw hissed with clenched teeth. "Is that you?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you a cat?" She joked. She twitched her whiskers with amusement.

The apprentice rolled his eyes and grumbled as the kit gave him a curious look and sniffed, "Yes, it's Runningpaw. What are you doing here, Cloverkit!" He hissed. "You aren't allowed to be out of camp!" He didn't dare point out that she was a kit, since that might make her think that she wasn't good enough for ThunderClan.

"I know, but I saw you go out with Ashstar and I figured that you were onto something special. Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"I…" Runningpaw tried to think of a good excuse. He knew that a kit couldn't keep a secret, and that once they got ahold of information it could spread through the camp like wildfire. "Actually, I'm going on a secret mission. I can't tell you because it's too special," Runningpaw whispered.

Cloverkit's eyes were as wide as full moons. "Wow…" She mewed, her voice full of awe. "Can I come?" She instantly asked.

Runningpaw shook his head. "No!" He snapped. "I- I mean, no, you can't," he repeated, lowering his voice a tad this time. "Because this is only supposed to be between me and Ashstar."

"What?" Asked Cloverkit. "Can you at least tell me what you're doing?" She asked sincerely. "At least give me a hint?" The cute little kit looked up into Runningpaw's eyes with her sparkling amber ones. "_Please_?"

Runningpaw sighed. "Fine. Let's just say that Ashstar and I are picking up an apprentice from far away. But remember," He whispered to the kit, "it has to be kept secret. Can you do that, Cloverkit?" He asked.

Cloverkit nodded. "Yes, Runningpaw. I promise."

Runningpaw smiled. "Okay then. Run off back to camp, then," he mewed, flicking his tail in the direction of camp.

The tabby kit nodded and quickly flew in the direction of the camp, making sure that no cat knew she was gone.

Runningpaw chuckled. Cloverkit was one of those kittens that was sure to be adventurous. One that would always be sneaking out of camp just to learn more…one that didn't listen to her mentor.

All of a sudden Runningpaw didn't want to be Cloverkit's mentor when he was a warrior. The tabby she-cat would be tough to train, for sure. But why was he worrying himself about it? He could take it! Besides, the possibility that Cloverkit was going to be his apprentice wasn't very high. He could get any other kit, maybe one from a different litter. _If I'm made a warrior in that time,_ Runningpaw thought grimly.

Hepushed the thoughts out of his mind and ventured on. Cinderhope most likely didn't want Runningpaw to become a warrior simply because he wasn't ready. Even though he had all of his training through. It was even approved by Ashstar!

Runningpaw rolled his eyes at his own negative thoughts and centered his attention on his departed leader. Ashstar was probably far ahead of him by now, but the apprentice was almost confident that she had stopped for him. Besides, she must have noticed by now that Runningpaw wasn't there with her?

Suddenly, he caught sight of a smoky colored tail. Runningpaw hurried after it, instantly thinking of Ashstar. Who else had that distinctive black-striped tail?

Leaping over a log, Runningpaw tried to keep his eye on the tail. She sure was going fast! Did she even know that he wasn't currently by her side? He shook his head. Of course she knew, why else would she be…leaving him here…? What if she thought he was going too slow and decided to just run off and finish the mission herself? That would never happen! Ridiculous! Runningpaw sure had been using that word a lot lately.

_Slow down, Ashstar_! He hissed in his mind. _Don't you have any idea that I'm falling behind due to an injury?_ Actually, that part would take some explaining. But still!

Finally, the leader seemed to slow her pace a little. She seemed to be hanging around the dense undergrowth, and for some reason was trying to hide her pelt. Something strange was going on… why would Ashstar try to hide herself from Runningpaw? Did she have some kind of rabid tick that was easily noticeable? Had she slipped and fallen into the water and her fur looked bad wet for some reason? Runningpaw shook his head. No, this was not right. But hey, at least Runningpaw was catching up to Ashstar!

He bounded towards the spot of whiskery grass. He instantly felt the scent of his leader come flooding into his nose. Runningpaw couldn't wait to tell her about what had happened with that stupid branch…

Suddenly, a loud crackle filled the air. It was the breaking of a branch. Runningpaw looked around wildly, frightened. What was that? It must have taken quite a heavy paw to crush a branch so loudly…and Ashstar was pretty light, as she was a she-cat…

"OOF!" Runningpaw yowled. A huge shape had bowled into him, knocking the wind out of him. The apprentice couldn't see them, but instantly knew the cats by the scent: ShadowClan. And lots of them.


	11. Chapter 11

She nodded. "Yeah. Are you a cat?" She joked. She twitched her whiskers with amusement.

The apprentice rolled his eyes and grumbled as the kit gave him a curious look and sniffed, "Yes, it's Runningpaw. What are you doing here, Cloverkit!" He hissed. "You aren't allowed to be out of camp!" He didn't dare point out that she was a kit, since that might make her think that she wasn't good enough for ThunderClan.

"I know, but I saw you go out with Ashstar and I figured that you were onto something special. Where are you going?" She asked suspiciously.

"I…" Runningpaw tried to think of a good excuse. He knew that a kit couldn't keep a secret, and that once they got ahold of information it could spread through the camp like wildfire. "Actually, I'm going on a secret mission. I can't tell you because it's too special," Runningpaw whispered.

Cloverkit's eyes were as wide as full moons. "Wow…" She mewed, her voice full of awe. "Can I come?" She instantly asked.

Runningpaw shook his head. "No!" He snapped. "I- I mean, no, you can't," he repeated, lowering his voice a tad this time. "Because this is only supposed to be between me and Ashstar."

"What?" Asked Cloverkit. "Can you at least tell me what you're doing?" She asked sincerely. "At least give me a hint?" The cute little kit looked up into Runningpaw's eyes with her sparkling green ones. "_Please_?"

Runningpaw sighed. "Fine. Let's just say that Ashstar and I are picking up an apprentice from far away. But remember," He whispered to the kit, "it has to be kept secret. Can you do that, Cloverkit?" He asked.

Cloverkit nodded. "Yes, Runningpaw. I promise."

Runningpaw smiled. "Okay then. Run off back to camp, then," he mewed, flicking his tail in the direction of camp.

The tabby kit nodded and quickly flew in the direction of the camp, making sure that no cat knew she was gone.

Runningpaw chuckled. Cloverkit was one of those kittens that was sure to be adventurous. One that would always be sneaking out of camp just to learn more…one that didn't listen to her mentor.

All of a sudden Runningpaw didn't want to be Cloverkit's mentor when he was a warrior. The tabby she-cat would be tough to train, for sure. But why was he worrying himself about it? He could take it! Besides, the possibility that Cloverkit was going to be his apprentice wasn't very high. He could get any other kit, maybe one from a different litter. _If I'm made a warrior in that time,_ Runningpaw thought grimly.

Hepushed the thoughts out of his mind and ventured on. Cinderhope most likely didn't want Runningpaw to become a warrior simply because he wasn't ready. Even though he had all of his training through. It was even approved by Ashstar!

Runningpaw rolled his eyes at his own negative thoughts and centered his attention on his departed leader. Ashstar was probably far ahead of him by now, but the apprentice was almost confident that she had stopped for him. Besides, she must have noticed by now that Runningpaw wasn't there with her?

Suddenly, he caught sight of a smoky colored tail. Runningpaw hurried after it, instantly thinking of Ashstar. Who else had that distinctive black-striped tail?

Leaping over a log, Runningpaw tried to keep his eye on the tail. She was going fast! Did she even know that he wasn't currently by her side?

_Slow down, Ashstar_! He hissed in his mind. _Don't you have any idea that I'm falling behind due to an injury?_ Actually, that part would take some explaining. But still!

Finally, the leader seemed to slow her pace a little. She seemed to be hanging around the dense undergrowth, and for some reason was trying to hide her pelt. Something strange was going on…

He bounded towards the spot of whiskery grass. He instantly felt the scent of his leader come flooding into his nose. Runningpaw couldn't wait to tell her about what had happened with that stupid branch…

Suddenly, a loud crackle filled the air. It was the snapping of a branch. Runningpaw looked around wildly frightened.

"OOF!" Runningpaw yowled. A huge shape had bowled into him, knocking the wind out of him. The apprentice couldn't see them, but instantly knew the cats by the scent: ShadowClan. And lots of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok…name break! I NEED names! Ratfur is expecting kits, and I plan her to have her kits **_**sometime**_**. So if u could give me some good kit names, that would ROCK! makes luv sign with hand**

Runningpaw gulped. It seemed like a ShadowClan patrol: about six of them. The cat that had knocked him over was a black tom. He had rippling muscles and was huge, almost three times Runningpaw's size. _Herbs_, Runningpaw thought grimly. _Definitely herbs. Cheater._ Runningpaw thought with defiance.

The warrior smirked, showing not gleaming white teeth but yellowed, rotting ones.

"You should be more careful as to scenting other cats," He whispered snidely, blowing rank breath into Runningpaw's face. "We were right here all along."

Runningpaw coughed the horrible scent of carrion breath and murmured, "Where's Ashstar?"

"Oh, your leader? Right over there," The tom pointed his black tail.

Runningpaw was shocked at what he saw. Right there in front of him was Ashstar, being held by two bulky warriors.

But something was wrong. She wasn't…normal. Well of course she wasn't normal, she had scratches and wounds all over her face! But there was something different about her… she didn't look so…feminine.

The apprentice trembled. "T-that isn't Ashstar," He stammered. His blue eyes were wide and staring all around at all of the warriors around him. Runningpaw could admit that he was a bit scared. But ShadowClan warriors sometimes were something to be scared of, especially when they were angry.

The tom snickered richly. "You finally noticed," He purred roughly. "I thought that you would never figure out that she wasn't here. That's Hazefrost, one of our fellow warriors."

Runningpaw glared up at the cat. "Where is she?" He growled. "Where is she!" He started to yowl. "Tell me where she is! NOW!" Snapped Runningpaw.

"Oh, I'm afraid we can't tell you that," The warrior mock sighed. "She might be on the way to our camp right now, and she might be right here with our patrol. I guess you're going to have to claw it out of us," He growled. He smirked nastily again as he had before.

Runningpaw gave the tom a death glare. He didn't dare say anything in fear that at any word of defiance the tom would claw his ears off. But if the apprentice was going to find Ashstar, he was going to have to defeat this tom.

Unsheathing his claws silently, Runningpaw murmured, "Why should I do that? I don't want to get blood on that silky smooth fur of yours. You would only look more like a tom."

The black tom smiled. "Try me," He growled.

Runningpaw smirked. "I'd be glad to." He bared his fangs and hurled himself at the warrior, flaying his claws every which way. But to his surprise, it wasn't the tom he was fighting- it was another apprentice.

It was a white she-cat. She had leaped into the air at one of the patrols' signals. They must have planned for her to attack so that Runningpaw wouldn't place a claw on their bulky tom. _StarClan_, Runningpaw thought, _These cats are organized._

"Grrrar!" The she-cat hissed. She bowled Runningpaw over quickly, leaving him stunned on the hard earth.

That only made Runningpaw even more infuriated. "Gerroff!" He hissed at the she-cat. He bunched his muscles and launched her off, leaving a few clawmarks and kicking her all the way across the leafy floor and into a tree.

He smiled as he saw the she-cat laying there, stunned, but frowned as a different thought popped into his head: Was she dead?

Runningpaw hurried to the she-cat, checking to see if she was okay. He put his ear to her heart, checking for a pulse. He dug his muzzle into her fur. It wasn't cold…

Just then, she sprang back up from the tree and slapped Runningpaw right across the face. Runningpaw howled as he felt blood ooze down his muzzle and cheeks. It stung like heck.

Ok, you're done! Runningpaw felt like saying. He leaped back up from where he was crouched and hid himself behind the tree, leaving the she-cat stalking around the tree in circles, confused. _Stupid apprentice_, Runningpaw thought. Little did she know that he was nestled up in a tree, just waiting to attack by flying out of the tree and landing on her.

And he did just that. He hissed with defiance and flew out of the tree, landing on the apprentice's back. He dug his claws into her back, making many marks in her shoulders. Runningpaw raked his claws down her back and brought his paws down on her back, putting as much weight as he could on her back.

Just as Runningpaw predicted, she bowled herself over, head over paws, and was squashed to the ground. "Get out," He whispered into her ear.

She shook her head. "No," She replied coldly.

Runningpaw growled in reply and ran his claws across her shoulders. "This is your chance to get out of here," Runningpaw murmured again to the white cat. "Leave ThunderClan territory and I won't ever lay a claw on you again."

She hissed a long, low hiss. "No way," She mumbled. The white she-cat flipped Runningpaw over onto his back. The light brown tom tried to claw at her flanks, but he was too squashed to do any movement with his claws or paws.

Unfortunately, she had exposed his soft belly. Runningpaw knew what was coming and winced as she raised her claws to slice his stomach. "Now, you get out," She hissed silently to Runningpaw. "You get out and let ShadowClan have this territory, and then you can get out of this with an intact underside!" She growled menacingly.

Runningpaw said nothing, just waited for her to take a slice at his belly. She again raised her paw very very slowly, unsheathing her claws so that Runningpaw could see. _So over dramatic,_ Runningpaw thought with hate.

Right as her claws started to come down onto his belly, Runningpaw held back a howl. Suddenly, a huge gray shape leaped onto the she-cat, prying her off of Runningpaw.

The confused tom looked up to see what cat could have possibly protected him. And he was pleased at what he saw. "Ashstar!" He purred happily.

The leader smiled down at him warmly for a couple of heartbeats as she clawed at the apprentice. "You must be stupid," Runningpaw heard Ashstar growl, "if you didn't know that ThunderClan never quits."

The white she-cat mrowled with surprise at the leader's presence. "H-how did you ever get out of there?" She whispered, half to herself.

"Oh, it was easy," Ashstar mewed back matter-of-factly. "Bramble branches are easy to get out of for a loyal ThunderClan she-cat, especially their leader! Be more respectful when in the presence of a leader, okay?" She mewed respectfully.

The white apprentice nodded, still looking down at Ashstar's huge gray claws. The white she-cat's eyes were wide open and she gaped silently in horror as she leapt away, howling at the top of her breath.

Runningpaw's jaw dropped and he stared at Ashstar, surprised. "Wow!" He exclaimed, his blue eyes round. "That was awesome! How did you do that?" He asked with awe.

Ashstar proudly lifted her head. "When you are a leader, you develop the leader's ways," She purred proudly.

The black tom pawed the ground impatiently. "Are you two just going to rant off about how you chased off a fickle apprentice or actually start to fight here?" He challenged.

Ashstar narrowed her eyes. "If you think that we have no right to pass, then we shall fight," She mewed coolly. Runningpaw was surprised at her tranquil attitude towards the intruders that had kidnapped her and temporarily hid her in a patch of bramble bushes!

The black tom smirked. "I like how you play, Ashstar," He joked. But it sounded a tad bit more respectful than Runningpaw had expected. Maybe he was finally getting up to speed and recognizing Ashstar as the leader of a Clan.

"Thank you, Hurricanesong," Ashstar murmured. Hurricanesong must have been the name of the black tom. The leader's eyes were glittering as she spoke for some reason, but it instantly went away as she noticed the rest of the patrol were staring at her, including Runningpaw. "Well, are you going to let us through or not?" She growled, a challenging tone in her voice.

"Glad you brought that up," Hurricanesong replied. "We will depart from this area if…" his voice trailed away and he twisted his face in thought. "If you bring us all the prey you can carry."


	13. Chapter 13

Ashstar bristled. "No way!" She hissed. All traces of the warm glitter in her eyes had dissolved now that she had heard the outrageous request.

"We cannot trudge out into the wilderness of our own territory just to suit your needs!" Runningpaw supported. Ashstar gazed down at her apprentice gratefully.

"And give us one reason why you shouldn't!" Hurricanesong dared to say. "ShadowClan is suffering and can't get enough food to eat. We are having troubles all around…we need all of the Clan's help!" He hissed.

"And that gives you permission to come trudging into our territory?" Ashstar snapped back.

"Actually, yes it does! ShadowClan needs your help! Our kits are starving, our elders are dying, our apprentices and warriors are getting weak! We need all of the prey we can get our claws on!"

"I completely understand," Ashstar mewed serenely but urgently. "But if you wanted to hunt in our territory, you should have told ThunderClan ahead of time! If you just told us your concerns at a Gathering, I surely would let you!"

"But that is the problem! We didn't want to share our weakness at the Gathering so that no cats would no we were weak. They would attack us for sure!"

"ShadowClan?" Runningpaw dared say. "Why would they want to come and beat on ShadowClan? Aren't the rest of the Clans practically scared of ShadowClan?"

Hurricanesong looked defeated. His shoulders sagged and his head hang low. His amber eyes were no longer gleaming with the heat of battle, but dull and melancholy.

"Listen," He mumbled desperately. "W- we need prey. Please," He pleaded. He looked up at Ashstar with saddened eyes.

Runningpaw held his breath and looked at Ashstar. At first she was silent, and kept looking into Hurricanesong's eyes. They did indeed look sad and pleading.

"You are a dirty liar, Hurricanesong," Ashstar hissed softly.

Hurricanesong frowned. "What in the world do you mean, Ashstar?" He asked with an honest-to-StarClan accent. As if he was innocent! He had just tried to capture the leader and ambushed an apprentice! Plus was hunting in ThunderClan territory!

"I mean that you are lying to me. You are trying to make it look like you are so poor and need prey." Ashstar scoffed. "Well, I won't take any of this. I'm not hunting you most of our prey, no questions asked." Ashstar started to stride right past the ShadowClan patrol carelessly.

Suddenly, a flash of black rushed past the rest of them, making the grass whip Runningpaw's flank. A shocked yowl came from Ashstar.

Hurricanesong had landed right on Ashstar and was busy clawing at her spine. Runningpaw gaped and leaped over to the warrior, nipping at his feet and heels to get him off. Hurricanesong hissed and ignored him, but kept fighting.

Ashstar was putting up a pretty good fight, actually. She plunged Hurricanesong into the ground and got off of him, giving him enough time to get up. But right as the tom was getting up, she slipped right under him, kicking hard with her hind paws.

Hurricanesong got the wind knocked out of him and he landed right at the paws of the rest of the patrol. The ShadowClan cats looked at the two with worried eyes and slipped off, their tails getting out of sight in moments, Hurricanesong following them as soon as he gained his breath back.

Runningpaw beamed up at Ashstar. "That was wonderful fighting!" He exclaimed excitedly. He had no idea that his leader could fight that well.

"Well, I am the leader and I have to know how to protect my Clan," Ashstar snapped. She probably was still irritable about the ShadowClan intruders. "Now let's go, the whole reason why we're here is to find that kittypet!" She hissed.

Runningpaw's heart sank. Perhaps Ashstar didn't like the idea of bringing a kittypet into the Clan.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea. Besides, the rest of the cats wouldn't include her in almost anything, let alone take pride in being her mentor. But Runningpaw remembered Molly- she was pretty and muscular and strong for seven moons. She would fit in perfectly.

"Well, at least you fought well, Runningpaw," Ashstar mewed kindly. "You were the one that set me free, and I am very grateful. I think that you should become a warrior when we get back."

"Really?" Runningpaw gasped. That would be great! He would get to be a warrior! He wouldn't be an apprentice his whole life! "Oh- th-thank you, that would be an honor, Ashstar!"

"But I didn't say that I _would_ make you a warrior when we get back," Ashstar mewed, a bit more serious this time. "If you prove yourself worthy to become a warrior, then you will be sleeping in the warrior's den tonight."

Runningpaw frowned. He _might_ become a warrior. It wasn't a very good possibility, but he _might_. _Might_, thought Runningpaw. _Might is a stupid word. Why did the word _might_ have to be created? _

But he shook his head arrogantly, wouldn't let his thoughts overwhelm him, and followed Ashstar out of the bloody spot. This time he made sure that he was going at a brisk pace so that he could see the leader.

But would Ashstar keep him an apprentice…forever?


	14. Chapter 14

Soon, Runningpaw and Ashstar came to a shaded clearing. "I can see Tallpines from here," Ashstar remarked thoughtfully. "We must be getting close."

Runningpaw nodded. "But will we get there by the end of today?" He asked anxiously. The glowing orb of the sun was slowly starting to slink below the horizon, making a beautiful, tinted view of the sky, but telling the apprentice that night was not far off.

Ashstar shrugged. "We might. But will that stop us if we won't? It will probably be_ easier _to travel at night, since the dogs aren't out. And all of the Twolegs will be resting, so we will have our chance. We'll have to spend the night somewhere. She'll have to show us where we can spend the night."

Runningpaw nodded. She had a point- it would be much easier to travel at night since almost everything in the Twolegplace was resting. But Runningpaw couldn't help but wonder- was Molly resting too? Would it be hard to get to her without getting into a Twolegs nest? These thoughts coursed through his head like the syrupy mixtures that Mossflower and Cinnamonpaw always made with herbs.

Ashstar ignored how worried Runningpaw looked and shouldered her way through the leafy ferns that led to Tallpines, which led to Treecutplace. That was where the Twolegs cut the trees in Tallpines to make more nests.

Soon, Twolegplace was in sight. He could see the tops of the Twolegs nests, black and gleaming like Hurricanesong's pelt.

Ashstar seemed to read Runningpaw's mind. "Hurricanesong is the ShadowClan deputy," She stated. "That was why he was so aggressive. He's ambitious, too…a bit too ambitious. Something tells me that he would do anything to become leader…" A small shiver crept up her spine as she padded along the dead pine needles.

Runningpaw's eyes rounded. "The deputy? How can ShadowClan cope with having such a…a _monster_ as a deputy?" Personally, the apprentice was a little ashamed for saying another warrior was a monster out loud, especially in front of a leader.

But fortunately, she didn't seem daunted by his comment.

"Yes, I can hardly believe that they handle it. But he is their deputy, and they must take orders from him." She sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I…I'm afraid…for Cinderhope. I don't think the rest of the Clan likes him very much, especially Mudpelt." She shuddered again, this time it went all through her body from her nose to her tail tip.

"I like Cinderhope!" Runningpaw protested. "He's like a father to me! Yeah, the father I never had!" He beamed at the thought of having such an honorable cat as a father.

Too bad that he had another father- and Runningpaw didn't just think that it was too bad. He knew it. His father was anonymous, and nobody but Ashstar and a couple of the elders (including Goldpuddle) knew who he was.

"Yes, he can be very…loyal, at times." Ashstar simply mewed. Runningpaw's ears perked with curiosity. That was simple for a cat that admired Cinderhope so much.

"So are we going to be there soon?" Runningpaw asked, trying to change the subject.

"Probably. I can see the roofs of the Twolegs homes above the trees. Are you ready, Runningpaw?" She asked.

The light brown tom nodded yes.

"Do you remember what nest the kittypet lived in?" She asked curiously. "It might help a bit so that we don't have to look into every one."

Runningpaw sighed. He forgot to ask the kittypet where she had lived so that he could know where to pick her up. But surely he could look into the clear stuff on the nests to find her, right?

"I'll take that as a no," Ashstar sighed. "Well, then I guess we'll just have to try and find her. StarClan knows what nest she's in. I mean look at all of them!" Ashstar pointed her smoky gray muzzle around the Twolegplace. "There's a sea of them!"

"I'm sure that her place is close," Runningpaw assured Ashstar. But what his leader didn't realize was that he wasn't just reassuring her, he was assuring himself too. "It must be since she had wandered into the forest. No soft kittypet I know is brave enough to get lost in there."

Ashstar nodded and purred. "Good strategy," she mewed happily. "You are getting better every day, Runningpaw."

Runningpaw tried not to smile as he followed Ashstar through the ferns that led to the towering Twoleg nests.

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. A loud one. It sounded like something big and lumbering…was it a badger?

Ashstar, instantly thinking the same thing, pressed herself to the ground, her ears flattened to her head.

Runningpaw, too, felt nervous. Badgers were a huge threat, especially for a cat! They could chop a cat in two with one swipe! Or bite for that matter…

But it couldn't possibly be that big- it sounded light on its paws, but pretty big in size. That definitely wasn't a badger- a pregnant fox?

Suddenly, a pale brown shape came flying into Ashstar. Surprisingly, it was a cat. Its claws were out and were being raked down the leader's back. Blood came oozing out of Ashstar's back and she wailed with pain. Had the cat reopened one of Ashstar's wounds from ShadowClan?

Runningpaw unsheathed his claws as a growl came up in his throat. "Rrrah!" He snarled as he flew onto the unknown cat.

At first he whapped the back of her head hard with his paws (and claws). That didn't seem to daunt her, even though she did seem to start to get dizzy. It must have given her a headache.

Fortunately, the cat was off of Ashstar. But the condition was that it was positioned to Runningpaw, flaying its claws threateningly.

Runningpaw snarled. He curled his lips and pawed the dust with his claws, leaving a trail of marks scored down the earth.

The cat leaped at him with its claws fiercely sheathing and unsheathing in the air. Runningpaw curled his lips as he smelled kittypet. What kind of kittypet had the gall to try to pretend to fight on a forest cat?

Knowing exactly what to do, Runningpaw slid around behind the kittypet, taking her by surprise. Judging the distance and positioning all of his weight onto his front paws, Runningpaw kicked out with all of his might.

The kittypet howled as it flew across the dusty floor. Its light green eyes glared up at Runningpaw, daring him to make another move.

And he did. Swiftly, he dashed to the side of the kittypet where it couldn't reach him, and reared up on his hind legs. The light green eyes of the cat were widened with fear and it winced as it expected the wind to be knocked out of itself.

Suddenly, Runningpaw recognized her. "Molly!" He breathed. "Is that you?" He asked unbelievably.


	15. Chapter 15

The pale tabby moaned. "Mrrow wow wow. You really bloodied me up, Runningpaw." she tried to include a chuckle in her groan, but it only came out as some kind of distorted crackling meow.

"That is you, Molly!" Runningpaw exclaimed.

The pale tabby nodded. "Yes, it's me. Who else would I be, some kind of twisted beaver?" She purred at her own joke.

"B-but how did you find your way here?" Runningpaw asked incredibly. "Don't you live quite a ways away from this part of the forest?"

Molly chuckled. "Well, I found my way here the first time, didn't I? Actually, I remembered where I met you," She purred shyly. "I made up my mind- I want to join you."

Runningpaw's eyes widened. "Really? That's great! That's the reason we're here, to pick you up and take you…" His voice trailed off as he saw Ashstar looking up at him indignantly.

"Oh, and the cat you attacked is Ashstar, our-"

"Your leader," Molly finished matter-of-factly. "I remembered all you told me, too. I thought that it might help me in the forest."

Runningpaw was dazed. This cat was good at remembering things- she would make a great warrior in the long run.

"You are very good with your memory," Ashstar purred, reading Runningpaw's mind. "You would make a great warrior. I'm glad to take you in." She smiled down at the pale tabby.

It was surprising that Ashstar was welcoming the kittypet with open paws. She usually wasn't like that around outsiders, but maybe was acting so since she had just seen (and felt) what the she-cat's fighting moves were like.

Molly dipped her head. "Thank you, Ashstar. Such an honor to be in your presence."

Ashstar purred. "Runningpaw told you a lot about the forest, didn't he?" She asked.

Molly nodded. "Yes, he did. Oh, and sorry that I attacked you earlier- I didn't mean to, really," She mewed anxiously.

Ashstar shrugged. "It's nothing. Besides, your fighting was excellent. All you need to do is get taught more moves and different strategy other than sneaking up on cats."

"But won't you miss the rest of the kittypets?" Ashstar asked, bringing up a good point.

Molly did something that was between a shrug and a nod. "A bit. But I won't need kittypet buddies when I have the rest of the Clan to watch over me, right?" She asked.

Runningpaw and Ashstar exchanged an uneasy look. Runningpaw didn't want to be the one to break the news to the kittypet, so Ashstar did instead. She needed to know anyway.

"Well, it might take them a while to get used to you," Ashstar admitted. "But otherwise with your fighting skills you'll fit in pretty quick."

Molly nodded, but moments later gasped. "Oh my gosh, I forgot something!" She exclaimed worriedly. "Do you mind if I…"

Ashstar dipped her head. "Take your time," She mewed serenely.

Runningpaw watched the she-cat leap through the bushy ferns with a hurried pace. What had she forgotten that could possibly be so important? Her collar, some extra kittypet food to fill her up, a cat toy?

The smoky gray she-cat sighed. "Well, while we're waiting, Runningpaw, do you want to catch us all something?" She asked.

Runningpaw nodded. He was excited to get somewhere away from the stench of kittypet, somewhere where he could just relax and catch some prey like always.

He leaped off through the bramble bushes and held his mouth open to search for prey scents.

He crept slowly close to the ground, keeping his belly fur from brushing the dust. It might make a slight sound which could scare off the mice.

Suddenly, a familiar scent flooded Runningpaw's senses- rabbit. And he had finally caught sight of it.

Runningpaw tried not to gasp as he saw it- a huge, plump rabbit which was the perfect size for three cats. He slowly started to creep up on it. His paws were light so as not to distract the rabbit and make it speed off for Runningpaw to dash after.

He sailed through the air, making not a sound until he caught the rabbit full speed. Proudly, Runningpaw picked it up and brandished it. It was so big he could hardly see over it, and couldn't even see the path that he was walking.

As he padded back to where Ashstar and Molly were, he heard a snarl. Runningpaw whipped around, the rabbit legs hitting his muzzle, and made sure that there was no cat around. But it hadn't come from behind him, but in front of him- right by where Ashstar was staying.

He cautiously pushed his nose through the bramble bush, his eyes watering as one caught on his ear, and stepped into the cool grass.

Ashstar was sitting there, annoyed. She didn't seem happy- and that wasn't good. Runningpaw tried to announce that he was there by grumbling and stepping on a dry leaf.

The smoky gray she-cat whipped around to see Runningpaw. She beamed at the sight of his catch. "Well done, Runningpaw," She mewed. "That is perfect for all three of us. Here, bring it in. Molly should be back soon, even though it is taking her a while." There was a hint of a grumble in Ashstar's voice as she spoke.

"Where should I put it?" Asked Runningpaw.

Ashstar gestured to a pile of leaves she had readied for a makeshift fresh-kill pile. Runningpaw trotted to the spot and gingerly put the huge rabbit down.

"So Molly isn't here yet?" Runningpaw asked.

"Molly is her name?" Asked Ashstar. "I had no idea. Anyway, yes, she isn't here yet. I have no idea where she is, and I don't care where she is, I want her here!" She snarled with a hostile tone.

"I'm sure that she will be here soon," Runningpaw meowed gently. "She must have just forgotten to say goodbye to a special friend or something."

Ashstar sighed. "Well, she could at least say goodbye to her friend a bit faster! I need to get back to the Clan as fast as possible!" She hissed. "StarClan, I told her to take her time, but not _this_ much time!"

Runningpaw could sympathize with Ashstar. She was worried about her Clan, which was only natural for a leader. It wasn't her fault that she was being so nasty- just instinct.

"Well, when she gets here, I'll be sure to tell her that she should have been faster, because-" Ashstar got interrupted suddenly.

A bristle was heard in the ferns and Runningpaw caught sight of Molly's pale tabby coat. But that wasn't the only coat that he could see through the leafy green plant. He frowned.

Ashstar was thinking the same way. She was giving Molly a death glare as she came in with a dark brown tabby. "And who, may I ask, do you have with you?" She hissed coldly.

Molly just casually shrugged. "Oh, him?" She asked, pointing with her tail. Runningpaw couldn't help but be annoyed at how clueless she was. "Oh, he's Brian, a friend of mine. He's a fellow kittypet, and when he heard all about the forest, he couldn't help but want to come with me. Of course, if that's okay with you, Ashstar?" She asked, trying to sound respectful and cover what she had just done.

"Wait," Runningpaw growled, trying not to sound too angry. "So you told other cats what I told you? How could you do that, Molly? You can't just let other cats into the Clan! You have to come alone like you promised! Doesn't that even occur to you?"

"Listen, just because I'm a kittypet doesn't mean that you two can beat on me and scold me all you want!" Molly snapped with Brian shrinking with bashfulness behind her.

"We're not angry with you because you're a kittypet!" Ashstar yowled. "We're angry with you because you betrayed Runningpaw by telling other cats about the forest. You're not supposed to do that!"

"I'm not?" Molly asked cluelessly.

Runningpaw's tail bristled with anger. "No, you're not!" He hissed.

Molly frowned and looked down at her paws. She looked like she was trying to hold back tears as she mewed, "Oh."

Now Molly was sad with him! Why was she so ignorant?

"Listen, I didn't mean to, Molly," Runningpaw assured. Which wasn't a lie- it had just slipped out. "But I told you not to tell anybody. And we really can't deal with another mouth to feed. You just don't understand."

Molly sighed. "Oh," She repeated.

"And that isn't a bad thing, because you're a…new." Runningpaw flinched when he had nearly said "Kittypet".

Ashstar nodded. "Runningpaw has a point. ThunderClan can't deal with two more mouths to feed, especially since we have a new litter of kits coming. That basically multiplies our population by about one third, and its really hard for us to deal with all of that going on."

"Ohmygosh, you have a new litter of kits coming?" Molly mewed excitedly.

Runningpaw tried not to groan at the kittypet's ignorance of the life of a forest cat. Would she ever understand? Would Ashstar ever let her join the Clan at this rate?

Ashstar looked infuriated. "Yes, we do. Now do you want to join the Clan or not?" She asked wearily.

Molly rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course I want to! Duh! Why else did I drag my furry butt over here, to see the sights? 'Cause that's not why."

"Then get Brian or whatever his name is out of here immediately or I will ban you from ThunderClan forever!" Ashstar hissed through bared teeth.

"Well Ashstar," Runningpaw interrupted. Ashstar's green glare was directed to him.

The apprentice gulped. "Well, I was just going to say that ThunderClan are desperate for more warriors. Most of them had died in Leafbare, remember? So who are we to deny him a spot in our Clan?" He asked. Leafbare was a time of intense starvation and greencough. Mossflower, who was Mosspaw back then, hadn't been able to find any good herbs to cure greencough and because of this, many cats had died, even her mentor.

Ashstar sighed. "Well, you have a point Runningpaw, but…" She looked into Brian's eyes, staring down the rims of the deep brown orbs. "I'm not sure that he wants to join our Clan."

"Oh, I would love that, um…" Brian leaned to Molly and Runningpaw heard her whisper, "Ashstar" and then he continued, "Ashstar."

Ashstar glowered at Brian. "Are you really sure? You won't have as much food as you do in your Twoleg nest, and you might not like the other cats. You have to hunt for other cats and then yourself, and you must take your Clan before any other thing in the world, even yourself." Ashstar mewed gravely.

The dark brown tabby nodded. "Yeah, I'd like to join your Thunderwhatsit…" another whisper from Molly "…ThunderClan."

"Well, if you think that you're ready, then come," Ashstar meowed. "But if you don't like it, you can't go back to the kittypet world. And you can't live both in ThunderClan and in Twolegplace. You have to have both paws firmly rooted in onen world…your choice," She mewed.

Runningpaw was starting to wonder if Ashstar was trying to get Brian _out_ of joining ThunderClan. But it made sense- Brian would be a pain in the tail most of the time judging by his character- if Molly wasn't always following Runningpaw around.

His next answer irritated Runningpaw. "I can do that."

"Then Runningpaw," Ashstar growled, "You'll have to go out and get an extra mouse. He'll need something to keep him full on the way home."

The two kittypets shook their heads. "Oh no, Ashstar," They mewed obediently in unison.

Ashstar's ears flattened. "Why is that?" She mewed patiently.

"We already had some kittypet food to eat before we left so that we wouldn't go hungry," Molly murmured.

Runningpaw sighed. If Molly and this…Brian cat were going to survive in the Clan, it would take forever to get them used to occasions in Clan life. _Training them is going to take a while_, Runningpaw thought, all thoughts before of Molly being a good warrior slowly melted away.

**Ah, Brian and Molly seem to be SO ignorant poor guys. Anyways, review please! And tell me some good names for Ratfur's kits! if you want u can include pelt colors too! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm feeling generous today, so I'll give you another chapter! **

**And remember Ratfur's kit names. I already thought of a few of them so i'm covered…you know, kit… wise? but more names would be cool too! **

The silence was awkward on the way home to ThunderClan territory. The two kittypets were talking amongst themselves occasionally, but overall there was no noise from the two.

The sounds of a woodpecker hacking at the wood broke the silence, but still no cat talked as they padded gallantly through the forest with two kittypets nervously trailing behind. Runningpaw wondered what was going through their heads right now other than how they were going to join.

Runningpaw himself was surprised that Ashstar was letting the two join ThunderClan. Perhaps she had something in mind for the two of them for when they got back.

The scent of ThunderClan flooded the roof of Runningpaw's mouth as he opened his mouth to smell where they were. The four cats had arrived at the border of ThunderClan territory, but Ashstar had stopped.

"Okay, did you two make it here fine?" She asked the two new cats curiously.

They nodded even though they were huffing for breath. They were still a bit weak and had to get used to living in the rough forest.

"Well, you look like you need a rest. If you want to join ThunderClan and become a warrior here, then you'll have to get used to traveling long distances, even longer than this," Ashstar remarked defiantly. Apparently she was starting to regret the idea of letting the two into the Clan.

Runningpaw knew that she was talking about the journey to the Highstones. That was where apprentices went before they were made warriors. They had to travel the long journey to test their endurance (and tolerance of herbs for that matter) and only that would tell if they were ready.

"Well, we-" Brian started.

"Listen, I am not sure about this," Ashstar admitted. "But if you two are ready, you shall prove it. Today will not be the day that you will join ThunderClan, but the day that you will be tested," Ashstar reminded.

"Yes Ashstar," They said together, Brian talking this time.

Runningpaw swore that he saw Ashstar roll her eyes at their reply. They did seem to have generic replies, and only StarClan knew if they really _were_ ready for joining the Clan.

Ashstar gestured to Runningpaw to start through the gorse tunnel. He nodded and started to duck his head through the tunnel that led to ThunderClan. Pure sympathy rushed through him as he saw the nervous and anxious looks on the kittypets. But he shrugged it off and made his way through the entrance to the Clan camp.

Slowly, numbly, Runningpaw slid down the slope. He ducked through the hanging birch branch that protected the camp along with the thorn bushes and started to look for cats other than Ashstar, Molly and Brian (who he was getting sick of)

He beamed as he caught sight of Skypaw waltzing through camp, carrying a load of prey and setting down gingerly on the fresh-kill pile. It felt like Runningpaw hadn't been back here for moons instead of one day, especially when he saw Skypaw.

"Skypaw!" He called happily. He trotted to the fresh-kill pile to sit beside his friend. "Skypaw!" He repeated. "So good to see you again!"

Skypaw looked down at Runningpaw and smiled faintly. "Oh, hey!" He mewed perkily. "Runningpaw, it feels like forever since you left!" He purred and dug his muzzle into Runningpaw's shoulder in a friendly embrace. He frowned. "Um, Runningpaw?" He asked nervously.

Runningpaw instantly frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked. Something was wrong, he knew it.

"Well, Runningpaw, it's Skycloud now."

The brown apprentice growled. "You-you're a warrior?" He asked. Runningpaw felt tears start to well up in his eyes. "B-but how?"

"Well, there was a ShadowClan invasion here." Skycloud mewed. "And I was the one that alerted the Clan about it. I also fought like TigerClan, at least Cinderhope says," Skycloud mewed sadly.

"Cinderhope made you a warrior?" Runningpaw asked skeptically.

"Yup!" Skycloud mewed. "I- I'm sorry, Runningpaw."

"It-it's fine," Runningpaw replied. But no, it wasn't fine. He felt nothing but pure jealousy and sadness in his heart, and he couldn't help but let a tear slide down his face and drop in the soil. Hopefully Skycloud didn't see.

"B-but I'm sure that you are going to be made a warrior like me soon!" Skycloud tried to cheer Runningpaw up.

"Yeah, probably never," Runningpaw replied miserably.

For a while there was a long silence between the two friends.

"Skycloud, how was the Clan like without Ashstar?" Runningpaw asked, changing the subject and breaking the silence.

Skycloud sighed and looked down at the ground. "Well…not good."

"B-but Cinderhope was in charge!" Runningpaw gasped. "Wasn't he?"

"No," Skycloud simply replied. "No, he wasn't. It was Mudpelt that was in charge. What a control freak," He spat. "He organized more patrols than I've been on in my life."

"WHAT?" Runningpaw hissed. "But- but how did he get to take over Cinderhope?" He asked incredibly.

Skycloud sighed. "Well," He whispered, looking from side to side before whispering again, "Well, he gave Cinderhope the little… 'hurt him until he gets out of the way' treatment."

Runningpaw gasped. "No way!" Runningpaw hissed. "W-where is Cinderhope now?" He asked anxiously.

Skycloud pointed over to the medicine cat's den with his tail without a word, as if he didn't want to discuss the deputy's status. "But whatever you do, don't tell Ashstar," Skycloud mewed reproachfully. "Mudpelt will kill you. Literally."

Runningpaw nervously trotted through the fern tunnel that usually lead to the medicine cat's den, the huge split rock in the middle of a small clearing.

He saw Cinnamonpaw near the entrance, with Deerpaw right behind her, and for a second didn't dare to go on. But he sighed, told himself that he had to do this, and went on straight to the den.

He tried to make his profile low and headed straight for Mossflower, staying on the very tips of his paw pads as he quietly tip-pawed past Cinnamonpaw.

Trying not to groan, Runningpaw realized that Cinnamonpaw had recognized him. She gave him a warm smile. All he did was give her a crooked smile that was sort of like, "uhhhhhh…hi?"

She giggled and went on looking over Ratfur, detecting how many kits she was going to have once again, but still kept an eye on Runningpaw bashfully.

He finally caught sight of a black and white pelt, which he knew was Mossflower. She was trying to sit on her belly for some reason and refused to get up in the presence of any cat (A.N. you find out why this is in book 2).

Mossflower looked up at Runningpaw. "Who are you here to see?" She asked. "You don't look very hurt or ill to me."

Runningpaw straightened his posture. "Cinderhope." Was all he said.

Mossflower gave him a very saddened look and parted a curtain of ferns that led to a darker part of the den that was secluded from the other cats.

Runningpaw quietly poked his head into the smaller den. Why hadn't he seen this before? Well of course, it was the point of the den!

Cinderhope's back was turned to the apprentice and he didn't look very good. There were many scars scored down his back and on his haunches. Runningpaw winced. Mudpelt must have really done some damage to the deputy.

"I see you're back, Runningpaw," Cinderhope mewed. He didn't dare turn around to face the apprentice. "How is Ashstar?"

Runningpaw gulped, almost afraid to talk to the injured cat. "G-good," He mewed, trying not to stammer. "Um…how was leading the Clan?"

Cinderhope finally turned himself around. It looked like it pained him very much, but he was trying to ignore it as he faced Runningpaw. "You heard, didn't you?" He asked.

Runningpaw nodded. "Yes, but how do you-"

"Why else would you be in the medicine cat's den looking for me? Any usual apprentice would go straight to the leader's den and ask what they were supposed to do." The gray tom examined Runningpaw's hurt glance and suddenly mewed, "Sorry, Runningpaw. I didn't mean it that way."

Runningpaw shrugged. "It's fine."

Cinderhope continued. "Anyway, I am really sorry that I made Skypaw a warrior and not you. But he was fighting so fiercely, with all the moves that…" He twisted his face in thought. "Who was Skypaw's mentor again?"

"Newtfrost," Runningpaw replied obediently, instantly remembering the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Ah yes, her. She needs a mate," He mewed thoughtfully. "Pineclaw is looking for a good mate. Newtfrost would be a good choice."

"Yes, sir," Runningpaw mewed. Why was Cinderhope being so off-topic? Was he _avoiding_ conversation with him?

"Anyway, he was such a good fighter. I was the one that decided to make him a warrior, not Mudpelt. And, speaking of which," Cinderhope mewed thoughtfully, "I have something to tell you about him." He gestured Runningpaw closer with a flick of his ear.

Runningpaw said nothing but leaned in closer to Cinderhope. He nodded showing that he was ready to listen.

"Mudpelt, believe it or not, isn't a good cat. He has had a murderous past. Not only did he kill the son of the great Silverfoot."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I ended the last chapter badly, but I had to stop somewhere 8-)**

Runningpaw tried not to gasp. Silverfoot was the RiverClan deputy.

"B-but how do you know that?" Runningpaw dared to ask.

Cinderhope purred at Runningpaw's arrogance. "Ah, I know this because I saw it happen. I was on the same patrol as him when he decided to go out and hunt in a different spot. I nodded and gave him permission, but I knew that Mudpelt was a little…funny."

"So you followed him to where he was hunting?" Runningpaw guessed.

Cinderhope purred and nodded. "Yes, I did. I was about your age, about thirteen moons, a newly made warrior. Yes, I followed him, and I noticed that he was traipsing off to RiverClan territory. My first guess was that he was going off to visit some kind of RiverClan she-cat that he was in love with, but he was such a hard cat when he was an apprentice that I thought that he would never love. So I got really suspicious by then. I saw the blue-gray tom, Silverfoot's kit, and he had just been made a warrior. Watertail, I think he was called. He was growing up so fast." Cinderhope beamed with pride at the thought of the deceased warrior as if Watertail were his own son.

"Anyway, that was it for young Watertail. He greeted Mudpelt with warm delight as if Mudpelt were his father, and then…then he got killed. Mudpelt had dug his claws into his throat and he was as good as dead, just like that." Cinderhope slammed one of his paws into the ground to signify 'that'.

"You said that Watertail greeted him as if Mudpelt were his father…" Runningpaw mewed. "Do you know why that was?"

"Well, Runningpaw, I don't know everything about the two," Cinderhope chuckled, "But I can guess that Mudpelt must have messed with his mind somehow. Like got him into some kind of conspiracy. But…I'm…not…sure…" Cinderhope rasped. The gray cat started to wheeze horribly, and his claws slid out and clutched the ground.

"Should I get Mossflower?" Asked Runningpaw worriedly.

Cinderhope said nothing but nodded as he wheezed and clawed at the earth.

Runningpaw hurried out of the special den, thousands of thoughts swirling through his mind. Mudpelt was a murderer? Watertail? Who was he? What did Mudpelt do to mess with his mind? Was Cinderhope okay? And the most heart stopping one: was Cinderhope _dying_?

He gulped and started to paw around the dropped herbs for no reason. The light brown tom peered left and right to try to find the medicine cat, but couldn't find her. Chilling realization coursed through Runningpaw- Mossflower wasn't there, Mossflower wasn't there…

Where was she? Runningpaw searched desperately around for her.

Runningpaw smiled at the entrance. He saw Cinnamonpaw standing there, tending to a cranky Heatshadow who was complaining that his bedding hadn't been changed to that day.

He leaped up to the medicine cat apprentice. Surely she knew enough about being a medicine cat to tend to Cinderhope, didn't she?

Hoping with all of his heart to StarClan that she did, Runningpaw softly tapped the beautiful she-cat on the shoulder with his tail tip.

"Cinnamonpaw," He mewed as gently as he could, "We need your help! Cinderhope is…" He gulped back saying, "Cinderhope is dying". "Cinderhope is really sick, and we need your help! Can you tend to him?"

Another shape whipped around. It was Deerpaw. "Oh my goshy golly! Should I come with you to tend to him?" She asked Runningpaw.

"Get out of my way, you under-grown healer!" Cinnamonpaw's voice hissed. The sorrel she-cat shoved Deerpaw out of the way and saw Runningpaw

The gingery she-cat smiled. "Oh you're back! Cinderhope has always been ill, especially…" she frowned. "Is he…"

Runningpaw nodded. "Yes! Now come on! Hurry!" He exclaimed.

"So he's in the 'special needs' den?" Asked Cinnamonpaw. "I've never been in there for a long time. Ever since…" She hung her head.

Runningpaw touched her shoulder with his tail tip to comfort her. He remembered that her father had gotten awfully sick with an unknown disease. Unfortunately, Mottledface, the medicine cat before Mossflower, was somehow not able to cure it. It made Cinnamonpaw infuriated at the medicine cat- it amazed Runningpaw that she still decided to be the medicine cat apprentice.

The sorrel she-cat daintily squeezed through the entrance to the den.

Runningpaw followed behind, bursting into the den right after her. It looked a little awkward- first a pretty she-cat padding her way in, then a bumbling tom stumbling his way in.

There Cinderhope was, still sitting where he was, wheezing, coughing, and clawing the earth. But this time his claws were sheathed- he must have unsheathed him for his sake so they wouldn't get caught on the roots that lay on the forest floor.

"Cinderhope, are you okay?" Asked Cinnamonpaw.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" Cinderhope cried. "Help me!" He tried to yelp.

Runningpaw felt like he was going to be sick. He clawed the earth, trying to anchor himself into the den, but couldn't help but rush out of the den to vomit somewhere.

He jumped out through the entrance to the medicine cat's den and leaped up high through the surrounding bushes, trying to find a place that was farthest away from the medicine cat's den as possible.

Finally, he tore into a very large bramble bush and upchucked. Although he didn't want to, Runningpaw made sure that he let out every morsel of mouse that he had just eaten. That way he wouldn't feel sick anymore.

Feeling a bit better, Runningpaw staggered his way through the bush. He could see sunlight filtering through the leafy branches and he savored the beautiful sight. But the sunlight wasn't very good for his sickening feeling, and Runningpaw started staggering out and back into the clearing. He had to get back to Cinderhope as fast as possible.

Suddenly, a huge sting filled his face, spreading as fast as fire in a forest that had been dry for moons. It felt particularly sharp in his eye, but that was the last thought that invaded his mind as Runningpaw toppled over and fainted in the bush, where nobody would find him for a long, long time.


	18. Chapter 18

"Hello? Runningpaw? I don't think he's here, Cinderhope," mewed a voice. "Runningpaw! Where are you!"

Blinking his sapphire eyes open, Runningpaw lifted his head slowly. Where was he? What had just happened? Did he even remember where he was?

Suddenly, realization struck him. Sweet, sweet realization. He was back in the bramble bush where he had hacked, laying splayed out in the middle of the bush. Runningpaw tried to blink, but felt stinging pain rushing to his eyelids. Something was wrong with his eye…

"Runningpaw! This isn't a good joke, you know! If you didn't want to see Cinnamonpaw here stitch me up, all you had to do was say so!" Called a voice.

Hey…that voice sounded familiar…too familiar… was that Cinderhope? Here, in this abandoned clearing?

Runningpaw sprung up at the sound of the deputy's voice. He had to get out of here! Was Cinderhope alright? Well, of course he was if he had walked all the way to this place!

Ducking his head this time, the apprentice slowly staggered his way out of the bramble bush. He shuddered as he saw a drop of blood run down his muzzle and then his cheek. It must have been coming from his eyelid…something had happened to his eyes.

He tried to follow the light- that was the best way to get out. Tom, this was a big bramble bush. Probably one of the biggest ones in ThunderClan territory. In all of the Clan territories, from what Runningpaw had seen of the other three.

Finally, with the last drop of strength in him, Runningpaw hurled himself out of the bush and laid down again. _I don't feel so good…_Runningpaw thought. _Perhaps I should just lay down before I get sick again…_

C.I.N.D.E.R

"Runningpaw! Wake up!" A cat hissed.

Runningpaw tipped his head open with his eyes still closed. He didn't bother to open them, it would just hurt his eye more.

"Is he okay?" Asked another cat. "I really hope so. Oh great, I have a coughing fit and then he goes off to kill himself! I didn't know that an apprentice had so much feelings for his mentor!" The cat snapped.

"Calm down, Cinderhope," The first cat replied calmly to the second cat's negative and sarcastic attitude. "I'm sure he's…fine."

Runningpaw sat up. Cinderhope? He was here? Oh yeah, he had heard the deputy's voice in the bramble bush.

Finally, he decided to open his eyes. But to Runningpaw's horror, they wouldn't open! Well, at least one would…his right eye was glued shut! Were there herbs on there or something?

That explained everything- he was back in the medicine cat's den. It only explained the overwhelming scents that had flooded his senses when he had awakened. Honestly, it was a harsh awakening, as it made Runningpaw want to go right back to sleep.

"Runningpaw!" Mewed a voice excitedly. "You're alive! Oh I was so afraid that we would never find you…"

Runningpaw looked up and saw Cinderhope was the cat that was speaking. He smiled up at his mentor.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cinderhope answered immediately.

"Cinnamonpaw just gave me some kind of herb parcel with like, four different herbs. It tasted so good I almost wanted another, but that smart cookie stopped me before I could have any more of it. She told me to eat it separate."

Runningpaw nodded numbly but didn't say anything. He was just glad that Cinderhope was alive. All of that coughing and spluttering that Cinderhope had done…it scared Runningpaw to bits. Suddenly, he felt another stinging pain score through his eye. He groaned and put a paw over his right eye.

"What was that?" She asked.

Runningpaw made sure that he kept his paw over his eye. "Nothing," He replied casually. "I- I just remembered when I was in here getting my cough cured. When I first met you…" He pretended to be in the middle of a heart-wrenching moment.

"Oh, I'm not that good," Cinnamonpaw mewed modestly. Her sorrel paws were kneading the earth and her silvery eyes were darting back and forth.

"You two are so cute together." Cinderhope remarked. "Too bad that she's a medicine cat," He reminded Runningpaw with an elbow.

Runningpaw nodded and limped out of the den, his paw still over his eye.

"Are your legs doing okay?" Asked Cinnamonpaw. "You're kinda walking sorta…funny."

Runningpaw shook his head rapidly. "No no no, it's fine, I just-"

"No, let me take a look at your legs!" Protested Cinnamonpaw arrogantly.

"I'm sure that Mossflower will be back soon, she can check on it," Runningpaw mewed urgently. He hoped he was showing good responsibility for wounds in front of Cinderhope. It was a good sign of an excellent warrior.

"Mossflower went out to find some catmint," Cinnamonpaw shot back. "She won't be back for a while, you know, since she's in Twolegplace. Please?" She asked, looking up at Runningpaw with her sterling eyes as huge as full moons.

Runningpaw couldn't help but give in. Her eyes…those absurd, but beautiful, silver eyes…they were so cute! He sat down with his paw still over his eye while the medicine cat apprentice checked his paws and legs one by one.

After his left hind leg, she peered up at his face where his right paw was resting on his muzzle. "Okay, I need to look at that one," She mewed.

Runningpaw shook his head. "No," He mewed sternly.

Cinnamonpaw sighed. "And why not?" She asked.

"B-because my eye got torn out my a…uh…badger! It's so gruesome that you don't want to look at it," Runningpaw replied gravely.

Cinnamonpaw rolled her eyes. She looked down in mock sadness. "P-please?" She asked again, looking up at him with her big, silver eyes.

Runningpaw couldn't help but stare into them with awe. They were so pretty and cute, he couldn't resist! "No," He mewed, still looking at the she-cat's face. Those wonderful white-tipped ears, the silver eyes, the pink nose…why was every part of the medicine cat made to savor like a fat, rare pheasant?

"Yah!" Runningpaw was jolted out of his daydreams as he felt his paw get snatched and caught on one of Cinnamonpaw's claws. And with that, Runningpaw's bloody eye was exposed.

Cinnamonpaw gasped. "Runningpaw! Why would you?"

Runningpaw's uncrusted eye widened. "What- why-would-I what?" he stammered.

"Why would you hide something like that from a _medicine cat?_" She tried to mew. "I mean, I'm here to help you with stuff like that!"

Runningpaw hung his head. "I- I didn't want you to worry too much about me. But why didn't you see it earlier when you brought me here?" He couldn't help but pointing out and asking.

"Well, maybe it was because you still had your paw over it!" Cinnamonpaw shrieked. "And…the only reason I would be worried about you is because…well…not because you were hurt so bad, but that you were hurt in the first place, Runningpaw. I- I care for-"

Runningpaw cleared his throat and flicked an ear to Cinderhope.

"…b-being a medicine cat," Cinnamonpaw finished cautiously. "I love being a medicine cat and I want to be the best one this forest has ever seen."

"I understand, Cinnamonpaw," Runningpaw mewed, going along with it. "I have ambitions like that too. Everybody does. I want to be the Clan leader when I grow up, and I don't want a flunk in my apprenticeship to happen." Out of the corner of his eye he made sure that Cinderhope wasn't expecting anything, but to his relief the deputy was staring at something else.

But something was wrong- it must have been the expression on the deputy's face. Curious, Runningpaw turned his head to see where Cinderhope was looking.

And Cinderhope had a good reason to be horrified. Runningpaw's jaw dropped as he saw a huge, bulky black shape that was slowly snaking around the nursery. It seemed as if he was trying to scent something…the queens! He was trying to see if he could scent any of the queens in the nursery!

Runningpaw tried to run, but his paws seemed rooted to the ground. He opened his mouth to shriek a warning, but nothing seemed to come out, even when he tried.

Runningpaw saw the tom poke his paw into the nursery, then his whole body. No queen, apparently, was there, but then again they all were helping get some prey to the elders (Brindlepaw and Bloodpaw were hunting and Deerpaw and Longpaw were lazily rolling around in the sunshine).

The tom squeezed his way out of the nursery with two kits hanging by their scruffs in his mouth and one kit was mewling desperately and pawing at the air as it dangled from the cat's paw.

And the last thing that Runningpaw saw was a black tail tip disappearing through the bushes surrounding the nursery, and the three kit wails were muffled by the shrubbery.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh yeah, in case ur wondering where Runningpaw's bloody eye came from, he poked his eye in that thornbush. **

All feeling in Runningpaw's paws was lost as he saw the last sight of the black tail tip. The tiny mewls of the kits the black cat was carrying were muffled, and the cat was gone just like that.

"W-where does he think he's going?" Runningpaw stammered. "Shouldn't we do something about this?" He asked Cinderhope.

The deputy shook his head. "Runningpaw, stop!" He called to the departing apprentice. "You are thirteen moons and should _know_ how to hold yourself back!"

Runningpaw turned around and tucked his tail between his legs. "Sorry, Cinderhope," He mewed to his mentor sheepishly.

"As for that cat, I am sure that we shall catch up to him later." Cinderhope mewed sagely. "First, we have to make sure that Ashstar knows about this."

"What about the queens?" Asked Runningpaw. "Should we tell them?"

Cinderhope shook his head. "No! I- I mean no. We shouldn't tell them until we have found out what has happened to their kits for sure."

Runningpaw nodded and poked Cinnamonpaw softly. "Hey, Cinnamonpaw," He murmured, "We need to be going now."

She shook her head. "No!" She cried. "You need to stay here and get your cut healed! I won't take long, I'll just-"

"Listen, Cinnamonpaw," Runningpaw mewed politely. "We need to go! We can't wait, we have to-"

"Just let her treat you really quick and we'll go. How fast can a lumbering outsider go anyway with like, three kits on it?" Cinderhope purred.

"Fine," Runningpaw grumbled, "But make it as soon as possible. We need to get going!"

"Geez, I heard you the first time," Cinnamonpaw sighed under her breath.

C.I.N.N.A.M.O.N

"Ouch," Runningpaw mumbled as a gooey herb poultice was pressed to his eye. "Ouch!" He yelped. He was being surrounded by two shapes in the medicine cat den. Sharp scents surrounded him, the ones of herbs.

"Oh stop it," Cinnamonpaw scoffed. "You're such a baby. You're only trying to make it hurt more, you know," She reminded him for the third time.

Runningpaw tried not to shoot a glare at Cinnamonpaw. For the last time, it wasn't himself that was making his eye sting, it was those stupid herbs! "What did you put on there anyway?" He asked.

"Stinging nettle," Cinnamonpaw joked.

The apprentice howled. "_What_? You put stinging nettle on this? What kind of medicine cat _are_ you?" Runningpaw hissed between his teeth. "I don't even know if that's the right herb."

"Calm down," Cinnamonpaw growled. "You're acting like a baby. I was only joking, it's horsetail. It's horsetail, it's horsetail, I'm not lying!" She replied to Runningpaw's suspicious look.

"Fine. But make sure that it won't hurt my eye even more. Cause it really stings right now!"

"Please stop fighting, you two," Cinderhope mewed patiently. "You're acting like disobedient kits."

Runningpaw and Cinnamonpaw nodded in unison. Runningpaw tried not to flinch as Cinnamonpaw applied the herbs to his eye more gently.

"I think that you should be made a warrior soon," Cinnamonpaw started.

Runningpaw perked his ears. What a good topic to start in front of the deputy and your friend's mentor! _Thank you, Cinnamonpaw,_ he praised in his head.

Cinderhope shrugged. "You do have a point. His hunting skills are very developed as well as his fighting skills. I'm sure that he can be made a warrior soon…" His voice trailed off when he saw Runningpaw's excited face.

"Can't I, Cinderhope?" Runningpaw asked. "I'm about thirteen moons now, and that's over apprentice age! I would love to be a warrior after all of my training! Besides, that way I can join Skycloud," he mewed nonchalantly.

Cinderhope flattened his ears. "You found out?" He asked in almost a whisper.

Runningpaw nodded.

The deputy lowered his head. "Runningpaw, I would just like to say that I am so sorry that I didn't, I swear that I-"

"It's fine," Runningpaw interjected. "I don't care. I'm sure that I'll be a warrior sooner or later. And Skycloud seems pretty happy."

Cinderhope chuckled. "Yeah, it's not like Ashstar will keep you an apprentice forever!"

Runningpaw froze. Those were the exact dreams he had lately. Were they messages from StarClan, or just something else? Runningpaw was confident that it was all in his head.

He hoped.


	20. Chapter 20

Runningpaw and Cinderhope pushed their way through the fern tunnel, yelling thanks over their shoulder. Runningpaw was going particularly fast, as he wanted to catch up to the traitor that was taking their kits!

As Runningpaw's paws pounded against the earth, he saw a gray blur run past him. It was Skycloud, and he had caught sight of them.

The young warrior hopped his way up to Runningpaw, who had slowed down a tad. "Hey Runningpaw," Skycloud greeted brightly. "Where are you going?" He asked curiously.

Runningpaw whipped his head around to the warrior and scowled at him. "None of your business," He hissed to his friend. "Shouldn't you be on some kind of patrol or something?"

Skycloud shook his head. "No, I don't have to join the patrols until tomorrow. Then I'm an official warrior. But for now, I get a small break from everything. Isn't that cool?"

"This isn't a vacation or anything," Runningpaw growled. "We are looking for our kits!"

Skycloud gave him a disgusted look. "Well, I didn't know that you and Cinderhope had such feelings for each other… fine, I'll let you be!"

"No! That's not it!" Runningpaw tried not to yowl. "We are looking for some of _ThunderClan's_ kits!"

Skycloud nodded in realization. "Ohhhh, I see. Did they wander out of camp or something?"

"Uh…yeah," Runningpaw growled. Why was Skycloud acting so much like Molly- so empty-headed? It must have been the euphoria of becoming a warrior.

"Cool! Can I come?" Asked Skycloud bashfully.

Runningpaw sighed. "No, Skycloud," He groaned. In his opinion, the gray tom was acting like an overgrown kit. So ridiculous.

"Well why not? I need to come too, if you're going to save ThunderClan's kits!" Skycloud protested.

Runningpaw narrowed his eyes at his friend. "So that's what it is to you? Just becoming a better warrior in Ashstar's eyes?" He hissed slowly.

Cinderhope butted in before the two could start a spar. "Listen, Skycloud, I'm sorry but you can't come. This is just between Runningpaw and me…a mission."

"Did Ashstar give it to you?" Skycloud asked dumbly.

"No, she didn't," Cinderhope admitted, "But I did. As a deputy I have the right to assign missions to others, am I right?" He growled to the young warrior.

Skycloud nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know. As a deputy can you let me come?" He asked.

Cinderhope rolled his eyes. "I guess so," He mumbled. "But don't cause any trouble, don't be noisy, use everything that your mentor taught you."

"My mentor was Newtfrost," Skycloud randomly remarked.

"Yes, we know," Runningpaw started. Cinderhope flapped his tail in Runningpaw's face to make him stop.

"Then come on, Skycloud. Follow me," Cinderhope mewed as he started out through the bushes.

Runningpaw slowly followed, unsure of what was going to happen now, but he trusted his deputy. He knew that Cinderhope knew what he was doing…maybe.

Suddenly, an all too familiar smell hit Runningpaw's nose. His lips curled as he recognized it instantly. "Cinderhope!" He hissed.

The deputy turned his head.

"Smell."

Cinderhope took a whiff of the fresh newleaf sunhigh air. He smiled as he scented fresh white lilies, but soon his smile faded into a frown. "ShadowClan," He growled.

Skycloud snorted. "I'm not surprised!" He scoffed. "ShadowClan have been itching to sink their claws into ThunderClan fur ever since that poor kit wandered into their territory." The light gray tom bowed his head and his white tail drooped.

Runningpaw remembered some time ago what had happened to a certain ThunderClan kit, Tapkit, had wandered out into the wilderness and deep into ShadowClan's territory. Unfortunately, that happened to be the time that a ShadowClan patrol was out, and they caught sight of the kit and took it down. The kit didn't stand a chance- it had died within five minutes.

Ever since that had happened, ShadowClan were trying to get revenge on ThunderClan for the kit innocently meandering into their territory and were constantly cooking up different schemes to get into trouble with their enemy Clan.

The apprentice shuddered as he was reminded of Cloverkit; always getting into trouble and wandering out of camp.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Runningpaw told himself to focus his attention on who or what had taken the kits and return them immediately.

Cinderhope grunted. "Well, if we're going to find that piece of fox-dung let's get on with it." He pushed himself forward through the bushes and undergrowth, shaking cobwebs off of himself roughly.

"But are we sure that it was ShadowClan?" Runningpaw heard himself say as he pushed after Cinderhope. "You never know if it was a cat from WindClan or something."

"WindClan were on our side at the last Gathering," Skycloud growled through the juniper. "Remember? Those were the cats that defended us against ShadowClan's outrage about our cats sneaking into their territory and mating with their she-cats." The warrior snorted. "I can't believe that ShadowClan is blaming so many pregnant she-cats on us."

"Well, we're their first target," Cinderhope mewed back. "That Clan always blames us for whatever goes wrong in their Clan."

Runningpaw shook his head, stumbling back into the outside world that wasn't always stuffing his mouth full of juniper bush. "But why? Why do they hate us other than Tapkit?" The apprentice felt himself shrink under the hard glares of two warriors.

"Why? _Why_?" Skycloud hissed. "You may as well be asking why she-cats have kits." He smiled. "I myself have been wondering that."

Cinderhope shoved Skycloud seriously. "Skycloud, seriously, this isn't something that we should be joking over. Runningpaw, are you sure that you want to know?" He asked, giving his own apprentice a worried look.

The light brown tom nodded eagerly. "Do squirrels live in trees?" He shrunk again under the stare that Cinderhope was giving him. "I-I mean, yes, Cinderhope."

The deputy straightened himself. "Well, ShadowClan are against ThunderClan because…" He shut his eyes tight. "Because Runningpaw, we sheltered-"

Suddenly, a loud rustling was heard, and all of the cats were disrupted. Cinderhope was interrupted by the shivering branches that surrounded them. "We're being watched…what _was_ that?" Skycloud mewed unsteadily.

Cinderhope shook his head. "I don't know. But whatever it is, it must be a ShadowClan cat. Smell that?" He asked the two.

Runningpaw and Skycloud opened their mouths to smell for the reek of ShadowClan. Runningpaw felt a growl crawl up his throat.

"That's ShadowClan, all right," Skycloud remarked disgustedly. "What else would smell like the marshland and all of those…" He wrinkled his white nose. "…frogs?"

Runningpaw let out a grunt of agreement. ShadowClan always smelled like that, always of mud and frogs. Lots and lots of mud, and lots and lots of frogs. It almost was disgusting. But hey, if that was what ShadowClan were used to, that was their home scent.

Cinderhope pressed himself to the ground and gestured to the other two young toms to follow. Runningpaw frowned. Was the deputy trying to make them bow down and show respect?

But the smell of ShadowClan was getting stronger and stronger, and that meant that an enemy warrior was getting closer. It was best to show some kind of submissiveness around them so that they weren't attacked.

Suddenly, a loud mew was heard. Runningpaw jumped. "This cat has the kits!" He hissed to Cinderhope. "We have to get them back!"

Cinderhope said nothing but was closely watching the undergrowth. Runningpaw, following his gaze, could see traces of a black pelt there. That was the same cat that had taken the kits! And it was for sure a ShadowClan cat this time!

Suddenly, a muffled "oof" was heard. Runningpaw and Cinderhope leaned their heads in curiously to the bushes but not too close. A cat could never be too cautious around ShadowClan cats.

Frightened, a tiny kit plopped out of the bushes. She was a beautiful kit…a white she-cat with silver spots, about five or five and a half moons old. She was shivering with fear, but wasn't going anywhere. This was weird…

Runningpaw stepped out to pick up the kit, but Cinderhope pulled him back with his tail. "Don't!" He hissed.

"Why?" Asked Runningpaw. This was confusing. Well it made sense: the tom was trying to lure some cat to get the kit and then he would lunge out at whoever dared to come up to him.

Runningpaw nodded slowly, showing that he understood, and stepped back. The poor kit had tears springing to its eyes, and they started to run down her face. Runningpaw felt guilty but told himself that he had to stay back from the ShadowClan warrior.

"Give us the kits!" Shouted a furious Cinderhope. "Come out of the bushes, you are surrounded by a ThunderClan patrol."

"Yeah right," came a deep, booming voice from the bushes. "I only see three of ya. Why would I want to come out anyway? ShadowClan now have three fresh new apprentices for ourselves, and it's all thanks to you guys for letting us have them.

"How do you know that we'll let you have the kits?" Asked Runningpaw threateningly.

The tom snickered. "Well, I have my ways," He laughed.

Runningpaw held his breath as the ShadowClan cat stepped out of the bushes. But he didn't gasp like the other when he saw the black, bulky tom standing before them.

It was Hurricanesong. And Runningpaw wasn't surprised.


	21. Chapter 21

**In case you're wondering, the first part is in Cinnamonpaw's POV and then it goes to Runningpaw's. thanks for reviewing!**

"Cinnamonpaw?" Asked a coming shape. "Why does it smell like blood all over the place?"

The light sorrel she-cat cleaned up all of the herbs that she had been using on Runningpaw and hid them on the shelves, hoping that they were in the right place. "Well, Longpaw came in with an injury. He was trailing blood all over the place…I think that Irispetal is going a bit too hard on him."

Mossflower snorted. "Probably the other way around. I checked in on Irispetal to see how she was training and Longpaw was acting like a spoiled brat. He hurts her too hard and is a smart aleck."

Cinnamonpaw covered her mouth with her paws. "No way!" She hissed. "Longpaw looked so gentle when he was being named apprentice!"

Mossflower nodded. "I guess that appearances can be deceiving. So how was duty in my place?" She asked.

"Well, Longpaw came in, then Runningpaw came to look at Cinderhope…" Cinnamonpaw's silver eyes widened. "Oh no, Runningpaw…"

"What's wrong?" Asked her mentor.

"Well, when Runningpaw came in, Cinderhope talked to him and then had a coughing fit. When I was tending to him Runningpaw got a little squeamish, so he went out to the bramble bushes bordering this clearing. I think he fainted when a bramble nearly poked his eye out. Cinderhope and I were searching for him for like, a long time."

Mossflower nodded. "Mmm…go on."

"So finally, we found him sitting outside one of the bushes with his right eye bleeding. He must have awoken and dragged himself outside so that we could find him."

"So you treated him?" Asked the black and white she-cat.

Cinnamonpaw nodded brightly. "Uh huh! And to think that-"

"You haven't gotten training on treating eyes yet," Mossflower groaned. "Quick, Cinnamonpaw, what did you put on there?" She asked urgently.

The sorrel she-cat shrugged. "Well, I put on…horsetail, that was it…yeah and then I told him to shut his eyes while I was applying it…"

"Cinnamonpaw!" Screamed Mossflower. "You're not supposed to put horsetail on eye wounds! You're supposed to put chervil into it! And keep the eye open so that it applies properly!" She put her paws over her muzzle. "Oh…Cinnamonpaw…"

Cinnamonpaw looked flustered. "Well it wasn't my fault! I didn't know what to do and you hadn't taught me yet! I remembered that you said that horsetail is good for infections!"

"Yes, but not for eye infections!" Mossflower hissed. "And I knew that I should have told you that, but yes, this is your fault, Cinnamonpaw! If you had just waited for me like a good medicine cat, then

"N-no it's not!" Cried Cinnamonpaw, trying to hold back tears. "If you think that I'm not a good medicine cat, you could've just told me so. I would've just quit and become a warrior apprentice and then you could just hire Deerpaw instead of me!" She cried. Hot tears were streaming down her face and welling constantly in her sterling eyes.

Deerpaw had been constantly coming into the medicine cat's den to help out Mossflower. The medicine cat had grown on the young and beautiful apprentice and had appreciated her help much more than Cinnamonpaw's.

Now it was Mossflower's turn to be flustered. "I- I didn't say that you were a bad medicine cat," She whispered in a low voice. "I was never angry at you. I was angry at myself for not telling you about the horsetail. I'm sorry about Deerpaw, too. I kind of have been ignoring you for Deerpaw, and that was very wrong. She belongs with the other apprentices that are training to become warriors. I would never choose her over you!"

"Then why did you?" Cinnamonpaw sobbed. "Why didn't you pay attention to me? Deerpaw knew about horsetail way before I did! You told her everything there was to know about being a medicine cat while I was out getting herbs, didn't you?"

Mossflower tried to say something, but choked it back. "Well…I'm sorry, Cinnamonpaw. But you would never need a replacement in my life. You are like the daughter I never had…Deerpaw was never like that.

"And you can't leave your post as a medicine cat apprentice. When you had your ceremony, you promised to be a medicine cat and help any other cat that was injured. You would be breaking that promise if you left. And," Mossflower mewed matter-of-factly, "I would be lonely if you left."

"Really?" Asked Cinnamonpaw, tear stains on her fur.

"Yes, really," Mossflower replied, licking Cinnamonpaw on the ears. "Now, where did Runningpaw go? I'm sure that he's going through a world of hurt right now. No offense," She mewed quickly to the apprentice.

"None taken," Cinnamonpaw said.

"So where is Runningpaw? And I presume that Cinderhope is okay?" She asked.

"Yes, Cinderhope is fine," Cinnamonpaw growled. "And in case you're wondering, I gave him a mixture of poppy seeds and tansy and covered it in honey to give it a good taste and soothe Cinderhope's throat."

Mossflower beamed proudly. "Perfect," She purred. "And Runningpaw is…where? I need to tend to him immediately."

Cinnamonpaw gulped. "Um, well, do you want the truth?" She asked, stalling.

Mossflower nodded. "Yes, the truth would be nice, Cinnamonpaw," she meowed impatiently.

"Well, when I finished tending to Runningpaw, he ran off with Cinderhope to some place. I can't remember where they said…"

Mossflower gasped. "But Runningpaw was supposed to stay here!"

"Yeah, and I tried to keep him here," Cinnamonpaw assured, "But they went running off in the direction of the nursery."

The black and white she-cat bit off a sheathe of her claws nervously. "Um…Cinnamonpaw, would you like to come with me to find them?" She asked.

The sorrel she-cat nodded enthusiastically.

"Follow me then. And bring plenty of cobwebs- I'm sure that those two have gotten themselves into some kind of trouble."

C.I.N.D.E.R

The two toms held their ground as the muscular shape of Hurricanesong came shouldering out of the bushes. He wasn't holding any kits, so he must have left them in the bushes.

"What are you doing here, Hurricanesong?" Asked Cinderhope.

"What else?" Asked Hurricanesong. His voice was low and deep and he was smirking as he unsheathed his claws. "Taking your kits so that we can have more apprentices for ShadowClan. Revenge is sweet, she-cat."

Cinderhope glared at the tom. "Give the kits back, Hurricanesong. You'll regret what you're doing if you don't."

The black tom shook his huge head. "No. Ooorrr…if you want to claw it out of me, you can do that too," He rasped quickly as Runningpaw's claws were held up to his throat. "That's big too."

"Give our kits back before Runningpaw here claws the dung out of you," Skycloud spoke up from behind Cinderhope.

Hurricanesong snorted. "Yeah right. Like this puny thing will get a drop of blood out of me with those claws. Oh, I remember you!" He squealed with delight. "You're that puny apprentice that got your leader back when we captured her."

Runningpaw didn't dare move, but kept his ice blue gaze on Hurricanesong's amber one. "I might be," He growled threateningly.

"Well guess what?" the ShadowClan deputy snarled. "You're not getting these kidnapped cats back, no matter what you do. You can claw my eyes out for all I care, but we have backups surrounding this clearing. One slash of your claws and ten ShadowClan warriors will be on you."

"Well, ten sure is a lot," Skycloud scoffed. "I thought you were suffering?"

"We might just want a few more apprentices. The more the merrier, you know."

Runningpaw shook his head. "Wrong, actually. Sure, you might have more warriors for attacks on…us," he stammered, "But that means just a couple more mouths to feed. You hardly have any prey around since the Twolegs are always polluting them with their Carrionplace."

Cinderhope looked down at his apprentice warmly. He was doing wonderfully coaxing the kits out of Hurricanesong instead of clawing them out of him.

"We might just be able to get enough prey out of your territory," Hurricanesong smirked. "We've been doing it often."

Cinderhope stepped forward now. "What? You've been stealing prey out of ThunderClan's territory?"

The black tom nodded. "Yeah, prissy, deal with it. Act like a warrior and stop whining. Any kittens dare say anything else before-" He flipped Runningpaw over and held his jaws claw-lengths away from his throat. "-I kill this puny apprentice?"

"Actually, I might want to say something," A voice calmly mewed. Everybody's head turned to see who was the one that had dared spoken up to the deputy of ShadowClan, even the silver and white kit.

Runningpaw tried not to smile. Standing there were Mossflower and Cinnamonpaw, standing side by side with herbs sitting at their feet. "I say give us those kits back before we go back to our camp and get more warriors!"

Hurricanesong snorted. "Yeah, right. I'd love to see you run all the way back to your camp while I take the kits and run."

Cinnamonpaw smirked. "Well, little do you know that our camp is just pawsteps away, and all we have to do is let out an attacking yowl."

This time, Hurricanesong looked a bit more frightened. "What do you mean?" He asked, tipping his head stupidly.

"We mean," Mossflower spoke up, "That we have half the Clan standing right by where we came. They're lined up and ready, and all they have to do is take a leap into this clearing. Think about it, Hurricanesong."

Runningpaw loved Cinnamonpaw. Oh he loved Cinnamonpaw! He praised the she-cat over and over again in his head happily.

"How did you know that I have the kits?" Asked Hurricanesong. "Were you…"

"Yup, we were listening the whole time!" Cinnamonpaw mewed matter-of-factly. "We heard every word!" She looked so excited that her silver eyes were gleaming like stars. She was so beautiful when she was happy.

Hurricanesong actually looked defeated. He knew that there were reinforcements from ThunderClan right by where he had went, and if he took out one claw or took one step they would be called and then Hurricanesong would be bombarded by ThunderClan cats.

"I'm really scared," he snarled sarcastically, "When I have dozens of warriors right behind me also. When you bring your cats out, mine will come too. There'll have to be a compromise."

"How can it be a compromise when you're a ShadowClan cat?" Asked Skycloud. "Is it going to be an…unfair one?"

The black tom shook with loud laughter. "Unfair? Unfair? Tom, you're looking at the ShadowClan _deputy_. Of course I'm fair about things. So how do you say that we sort this out, huh?"

Cinderhope's eyes narrowed. "As long as it's fair to ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

Hurricanesong nodded. "Okay, how about…I give you the kits, and you give me…"

"We can give you our herbs," Cinnamonpaw offered. Mossflower elbowed her apprentice furiously and hissed something in her ear.

"Hmm, that would be good, since you have some of the herbs that ShadowClan doesn't…" Hurricanesong mewed thoughtfully, "But I was thinking of something bigger…"

"We can tell you our fighting techniques." Cinderhope mewed.

Runningpaw shot up onto his paws. "Are you kidding?" He hissed. "If we give him our fighting techniques, then we wouldn't stand a chance against ShadowClan next time we fight them!"

"Yes," Cinderhope mewed, "But we need those kits back. Those queens have probably noticed that their kits are gone, and they will want them back. They'll be devastated if they find out that their kits are gone forever. And who will have to tell them?" He asked Runningpaw.

"Us," Runningpaw replied glumly.

Hurricanesong chuckled. "Well, if you don't want to give us your herbs or fighting techniques. I have the perfect idea."

The entire crowd of ThunderClan cats were leaning forward anxiously.

"I give you the kits, and you give me one of your warriors."


	22. Chapter 22

Runningpaw gasped. What? Give ShadowClan one of their warriors? Simply preposterous!

Cinderhope was gaping. He seemed to think the same thing. But he didn't say anything- he was silent, not replying in any way to what Hurricanesong had demanded.

"Unthinkable! Unbelievable! N-no!" Cried Skycloud. "Why would we give away one of our warriors to you? It's stupid!"

Hurricanesong looked over his claws. "Well, maybe you would do it because you want your kits back in one piece." He unsheathed his claws, which made everybody flinch. Fortunately, he didn't run them down the pelt of any cat. The black tom raked his claws across a nearby boulder, making a quite unpleasant screeching noise.

Skycloud wrinkled his nose and tried to put his paws over his ears by lowering his head. "What was that?" He asked Runningpaw.

The brown apprentice shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it isn't good."

Runningpaw was right. He shivered as he heard many different pawsteps coming from the bushes behind the ShadowClan deputy and realized with a shudder that it was a signal to his Clanmates that were bordering the clearing.

"It was a signal!" Hissed Skycloud hostile-like. "Oh StarClan, it was signal! What does he want the rest of his warriors to do now?"

Runningpaw shook his head. "Whatever it is, it can't be good. Wait and see," He mewed urgently, sweeping his tail over his friend's mouth to hush him.

Skycloud rolled his eyes, but then widened them as he saw three or four bulky warriors similar to Hurricanesong in frame. Each one took up a kit in its jaws, making their own kit squeal with terror.

Runningpaw unsheathed his claws with fury. "If you put one claw on any of those kits, you'll find yourself chopped into pieces!" He hissed with a new energy to protect ThunderClan's future warriors.

Hurricanesong went back to looking over his claws. "Well, we might leave them and put them down…if, that is, you are willing to cooperate. Hand over one of your warriors and we'll let the kits go."

Runningpaw glared at the ShadowClan deputy with untold hatred. This cat was expecting them to give ShadowClan one of their warriors that had taken moons to develop into a warrior.

"I still think that it's simply hollow-headed to think that we'll give over a valued and long-trained warrior!" Runningpaw snarled.

Skycloud shifted where he was sitting, but stood up tall and nodded. "I agree with Runningpaw. Why don't you just take a blade of grass out of our territory and be done with it?"

Runningpaw trembled with silent laughter at his friend's joke. It was true though- if ShadowClan wanted something from ThunderClan, they should take a vole or badger or something.

Cinderhope hung his head. "They want a warrior- we'll give them one."

Runningpaw was surprised at Cinderhope's reaction to this outrageous request but was even more surprised at the next words that the deputy mewed.

"Take me, Hurricanesong. I'll come with you back to ShadowClan. Just hand over the kits and I'll be gone."

Hurricanesong smirked. "Good choice, Cinderhope. I find that it will be very…rewarding, to both Clans."

Skycloud was gaping along with Runningpaw. "But that's wrong! Cinderhope, you can't go with them, you're deputy! What would Ashstar think?"

Runningpaw nodded. Skycloud had a point- Ashstar would be devastated if she saw that her favored deputy was gone, along with the rest of her Clan. There would be a big ruckus and they would be deputyless.

And another thought went into Runningpaw's mind: if Cinderhope came with Hurricanesong back to ShadowClan, then it would be most likely that Ashstar would choose Mudpelt as the deputy. And that wouldn't be a good thing- every cat in the Clan knew that Mudpelt had been trying to become deputy and leader for moons, ever since he was an apprentice as a matter of fact.

"Then I'll go," Runningpaw mewed. He knew that he would miss his Clan, but he had to be the one to join ShadowClan if it meant keeping Cinderhope and in the process blocking Mudpelt, the kit murderer, off from becoming deputy in his place.

"No, Runningpaw!" Skycloud hissed. "Don't go! P-please!" Tears were welling up in the young warrior's eyes as he begged for his best friend to stay.

"But I have to. I don't want Cinderhope to be the one to go. That way ThunderClan won't have a deputy."

"But they will if Ashstar appoints another one by sunset! Come on, Runningpaw, think for a second here! We need you here!" Skycloud pleaded.

Runningpaw couldn't believe that Skycloud was going against Cinderhope just to keep his friend, but shook his head. "No…no. I'm going with Hurricanesong."

"No!" Skycloud sobbed. "We've been friends for how long…moons! More than fourteen! Our parents were friends! Our siblings are friends! My brother is actually in love with your sister! You- you can't go," He said a bit quieter this time when most of the cats were staring at him and wondering why he was talking about his brother in love with his best friend's sister.

"Then who will go?" Asked Runningpaw, arousing many voices from ThunderClan cats. This sure was an inflammable subject for ThunderClan at the moment, Runningpaw realized. He should be taking it a bit more seriously. "Who will possibly volunteer?"

"I can!" Cinnamonpaw yelled above the racket. "Mossflower nor this Clan needs me anymore! I'll go."

Hurricanesong seemed to agree. "She would be a good queen. She could mate with many toms."

Mossflower shook her head. "You aren't going anywhere, Cinnamonpaw! I'll go," She decided firmly.

"How about none of us go and we leave one kit there?" Asked Skycloud.

"Are you nuts, Skycloud?" Hissed Runningpaw. "We can't let them have any of our kits! They belong to ThunderClan, and we have a right to them! We won't surrender to them just because they want one of our warriors.

"Look, I have an idea. Why don't we go back to camp and get someone? Maybe then the pressure wouldn't be so hard," Runningpaw suggested, instantly thinking of how much relief there would be in the Clan if Mudpelt left.

"No, we don't need to do that!" A voice rose above the rest. "I'll go, for StarClan's sake!"

Runningpaw turned his head to see who had just mewed above the rest. He was surprised at who he saw.

**Sorry this chapter was short, but I wanted a good cliffhanger. Every fanfic needs to have a pull-your-hair-out cliffhanger! . don't worry, I won't make your wait long.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Infuriated yet? Lol, here's the next chapter before u explode. :P**

Runningpaw tried to look above Cinderhope to see who it was that had spoken up above the other cats. Who was it that volunteered?

Suddenly, Runningpaw's heart sank as he saw who had just shut their mouth from talking. It was the cat that he would have least wanted to leave- Skycloud.

Runningpaw shook his head, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He knew from the time that he heard Skycloud say so that he was serious- when Skycloud attached himself to a subject, he never went off of it. He just stuck on like a leech- Skycloud had to be the one to leave, no matter how much Runningpaw disliked the idea.

"But you have to stay here, in ThunderClan!" Runningpaw burst out before any cat could react. "Isn't that what you've always wanted to do?"

Skycloud nodded. "Yes. But if staying in my Clan means no future for ThunderClan, I don't want to stay here. I'd feel guilty for moons. I just can't…let those poor kits be deliberately taken from ThunderClan. Think of all of the pain that their mother had to go through…and then have whatever you nearly gave your life for just get stolen like that…" He shook his silvery head. "I just can't imagine how sad I would be."

Runningpaw nodded. Skycloud had a point- he couldn't just return home happily, without the kits. The queens would be horrified and would desperately miss their kits. Skycloud had to do this,

Runningpaw kept thinking. He has to do this.

The light gray tom slowly stepped up to Hurricanesong. "I am ready to come with you, Hurricanesong," He mewed quietly. He dipped his head to his new deputy- not Cinderhope, but this bloodthirsty tom Hurricanesong.

The muscular black tom nodded and smirked. "Once again, good choice."

"May I have a couple of minutes to say goodbye?" Asked Skycloud sheepishly.

Hurricanesong nodded. "But not everybody in the Clan- just these cats here."

Skycloud nodded and padded slowly over to Cinnamonpaw and Mossflower first. "Cinnamonpaw, Mossflower, you two were the ones that always healed my wounds. And I was always getting into trouble, but you were worth it." He licked Cinnamonpaw on the head and Mossflower respectively on the chest.

The light gray tom then moved on to Cinderhope. "Cinderhope, you were always my idol. I tried in my apprenticeship to be like you, and I hope that I someday will." He gave Cinderhope a lick on the chest.

Finally, very slowly, Skycloud padded over to Runningpaw.

"Runningpaw," He mewed, but the word caught in his throat.

"Runningpaw," He started again, "Y- you were my best friend since we were kits. I will never forget the friendship and kindness that you and I shared. I will never forget how much fun we had as apprentices together and…I'm very sorry that I became a warrior before you."

Skycloud stood up and gave Runningpaw a lick on the ear, then on the chest. Runningpaw felt a pain in his chest, like his heart had been ripped in two by Skycloud's departing lick.

The young warrior turned to Hurricanesong and padded up to him. "Never forget me," He called to his former Clanmates, "I'll…" But his voice trailed away. He gave one last loving glance at the cats he once knew, and trailed off behind Hurricanesong, who was departing fast.

And Skycloud didn't even look back.

S.K.Y

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Asked Brindlepaw with worry on her face. "Come on, Runningpaw, you'll have to eat something. Your ceremony is coming up, and I want to see you happy when you're given your name." She nuzzled his cheek, but the light brown tom didn't move.

Runningpaw shook his head. It had now been a sunrise since Skycloud had left for ShadowClan. Not many cats were as totally depressed as Runningpaw was as the news of the young warrior going off to join ShadowClan. "I'm not sure that being made a warrior is even worth it anymore, Brindlepaw. I miss him so much-"

"Yes, I do too. Shh, it's fine, Runningpaw." She sighed and sat herself down a tail-length away. "Oh, I know!" She mewed brightly. "I'll go and get you some water! Wait here," She dashed out of the den and hurried across the clearing.

When Runningpaw saw the last of the tabby tail, he heaved himself up and started to slowly make his way across camp. He decided that he hadn't seen Molly for a while.

When he had asked Ashstar, she had told him that she was in the visitor's den, a secluded hole in one side of the medicine cat's clearing.

Runningpaw padded out of the den and across camp, making sure that the tabby she-cat wouldn't see him. The apprentice tried to hold back tears as he saw that Brindlepaw, who was departing through the gorse tunnel, had Bloodpaw right beside her. _At least they'll still be friends no matter what,_ Runningpaw thought.

But hey, he shouldn't be sulking over this- this experience taught him one thing- to take advantage of friendship. And besides, he was being made a warrior any moment now.

He took in the scent of the fern tunnel that led to the medicine cat's den. But Runningpaw no longer liked the scent of herbs- it reminded him too much of the constant thyme and poppy seeds he had been given by Mossflower.

Runningpaw felt a bit better when he saw the visitor's den. He hadn't seen Molly since he brought her home, and it would be nice to have her company. At least she would be nice to him because she was kind and not because she felt bad for him.

He poked his head through the hanging ferns. The warm smell of honey and flowers filled the air. The visitor's den was a pleasant place to be.

Molly was sitting down with her tail tucked neatly around her paws. She was grooming Brian like she had lived with him her whole life, with slow, calm rasps and comforting mews between licks.

"Um…" Runningpaw mewed nervously, "Am I intruding?"

Molly looked up from her licking instantly. She smiled when she saw Runningpaw. "Oh Runningpaw!" She mewed. She seemed surprisingly delighted to see him. "I haven't seen you for a while," She purred, licking his ear, "You must be very busy as an apprentice."

"Yeah," Runningpaw replied, trying not to roll his eyes. He was right in the first place- Molly was sort of spaced-out most of the time. All he had been doing for the past two sunrises were hunting and talking to Ashstar! He felt guilty.

"So how are you doing?" He asked, changing the subject. "Do you like it here?"

"Yeah! It's awesome here- the scents are beautiful as well as my surroundings- oh, it's so wonderful to be in a place that looks as good as it smells. Have you ever felt that, Runningpaw?" She asked.

Runningpaw nodded slowly. "Yeah, when I was in the nursery. Listen, life isn't always like this. You have to be prepared for the real Clan life, which is busier than you think. You'll have to brace yourself for how much others will judge you, too," Runningpaw growled. "ThunderClan aren't exactly appreciative of kittypets."

"Yes, I know, but I couldn't help but want to live here! The wonderful scenery, the calm environment, the kind cats…" Molly sighed sweetly, looking off into space.

Runningpaw nodded, thinking of all of the fights and other Clans stealing their kits. "Yeah, pretty calm here." He mewed almost sarcastically.

"So how does Brian like it here?" He asked, hoping to tide over any traces of his sarcasm.

"I like it fine," Spat the brown tabby in the back of the den. He didn't seem very active… perhaps he felt a bit gloomy here. Perhaps the forest wasn't like how the male kittypet thought. _I wouldn't be surprised,_ Runningpaw thought bitterly.

"So when do you think we'll be made into apprentices?" Asked the pale tabby she-cat curiously.

Runningpaw shrugged. "Any day now, most likely. I'm sure that Ashstar will be ready soon."

Molly squealed with anticipation. "I can't wait to become an apprentice! Then I can become a warrior, then the deputy, then the leader and have litters and litters of little kits." She sighed softly again. "Mollystar…I like that name."

Runningpaw tried not to get sick as he heard what the kittypet was saying. "Well, it isn't that easy," He mewed, trying to defend his Clan's lifestyle.

The she-cat paused in grooming her face. "It isn't?" She asked, trying to sound overly surprised. "But I thought that when the deputy got too old and the leader needed a new one, then the leader would pick the cat with the best attitude and hunting skills." She paused and looked into Runningpaw's eyes. "Right?"

Runningpaw shook his head. "I'm sorry to say no…you have to become a warrior first and learn all of your training, then you have to train another apprentice yourself as a warrior, then you're made deputy. Oh, and the deputy is made leader when…uh…" Runningpaw kneaded his paws anxiously. "When she dies," he whispered quickly, shutting his eyes hard.

Molly shrunk back into a smaller figure that looked like some kind of kit. "Oh…sorry," She mewed. "I didn't know that Clan life was that hard."

That was it. Runningpaw couldn't take anymore of this kittypet's empty-headedness. "Well, then you thought wrong!" He snarled. "Clan life is hard, not even close to calm!" The apprentice whipped around and dashed out of the clearing.

Panting, he rushed through the fern tunnel with millions of thoughts swirling through his head. What a mouse-brain! If she didn't think that Clan life was hard, she shouldn't have joined! Then again, she wouldn't know, since she was a kittypet.

Runningpaw hissed for no reason in particular. What was life for anyway? His best friend was gone, he wasn't going to be made a warrior anytime soon, and-

"Runningpaw!" Came a voice. It was Cloverkit, and she was running at full speed just to find him. "Ashstar says it's time to make you a warrior!" The kit panted.

"Right now?" Asked Runningpaw. No way in StarClan would it be right now- would it?

Cloverkit nodded. "Yes, right now! Come on, get under the Highrock, she's just summoning the Clan!"

Never mind those earlier thoughts about never becoming a warrior…this was it! Runningpaw was finally earning respect in the Clan!

He rushed after the tiny tabby, excitement pounding in his heart. All thoughts of Skycloud had been replaced with _I'm becoming a warrior, I'm becoming a warrior, I'm becoming a warrior!_

**Sorry that this chapter was really short, but as always I wanted a good stopping point. Sometimes I explode if I don't get to a good stopping point! .**


	24. Chapter 24

**Finally, the moment that you and I have been waiting for: Runningpaw's warrior ceremony! It's about time, too- fourteen chapters written and I'm finally seeing my Runningpaw turning into a warrior! Oh StarClan, I'm acting like some kind of queen. Just read the chapter:D**

**Oh, thank you so much for the names. A special thanks to Silversparrow19 and Heartsong's Fanfictions for the wonderful cat names for the new little ones! Unfortunately, Ratfur has her kits at the end of book 2...sorry!**

"Runningpaw, you were the one that brought our kits home. You and Cinderhope were the ones that saw ShadowClan stealing ThunderClan's kits. You are a wonderful hunter and fighter- it is now time for you to become a warrior."

A light brown tom stood in front of the Highrock, looking up at his leader. Nothing but pure excitement pulsed through him, not sorrow, not anger, but now it was just excitement.

"I, Ashstar of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. He has worked and trained well to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in turn."

Runningpaw stepped up to the rock, trying to hide his excitement. Cinderhope looked happy too- seeing your own apprentice become a warrior was one of the happiest moments in your life other than becoming a warrior yourself.

"Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Ashstar made sure that her green eyes bore into Runningpaw's sapphire ones.

"I do," Runningpaw meowed enthusiastically.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Runningpaw, you are now Runningshadow. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Runningshadow! Runningshadow! Runningshadow!" The voices of the Clan yowled out to the heavens. Runningshadow sat in front of Ashstar happily, trying not to smile as she put her muzzle on his head.

"You are a good cat, Runningshadow," Ashstar murmured. "May you be as good a warrior as you were an apprentice."

Runningshadow dipped his head respectfully. What an honor it was to become a warrior! This was what it felt like, what it looked like, what it smelled like (jumbles of scents of the whole Clan all packed together)! It was all wonderful.

But there was one problem: Runningshadow had wanted to become warriors with Skycloud. But Skycloud had been made a warrior before him, and now…he was gone.

Runningshadow tried not to let the feeling of dread overwhelm his feeling of pride and happiness as the rest of the Clan gathered around him, congratulating him on his achievement. Brindlepaw praised him warmly, while Chasepaw didn't praise him at all. He was hunched at the edge of the crowd, scowling. He was jealous that he hadn't become a warrior…

Now Runningshadow felt guilt- so many feelings all packed into one cat! How could he stand it?

But the new warrior just stood there serenely, accepting the entire Clan's praise and congrats. He couldn't let all of this stuff go to his head- Runningshadow had to be happy. He was a warrior now, for StarClan's sake! He shouldn't be all sad and guilty and stuff.

Besides, now he had to go out on his warrior vigil. Cinderhope was there to guide him on the way out of the throng of Clanmates and into the gorse tunnel, where he would go for his vigil.

But Runningshadow was frightened. Because he remembered what had happened to the last cats named warriors. Their names had been Stormfeather and Featherstream.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

A slight breeze ruffling his fur, Runningshadow stood up and stretched. Newleaf was starting to slide into greenleaf, which would go into leaf fall, which would turn into leafbare. But he was being a kit- this was just a bit…cooler breeze. Besides, it felt good in the hot days of early greenleaf.

Runningshadow saw a black and white tom. Strikefoot was heaving himself through the gorse tunnel. The warrior gestured to Runningshadow to follow him through. The long, restless night was over.

Thankful and sending a silent prayer to StarClan, Runningshadow trailed after the senior warrior and back through the gorse tunnel that led to camp.

"May I speak now?" Asked Runningshadow.

Strikefoot nodded. "Yes, you may." After a long silence, the older warrior mewed, "I remember when I was your age- just becoming a warrior. It was anxious for me, but I was really glad that all of that training paid off. You must be happy too."

Runningshadow nodded. He knew that now all of his training was paying off, but somehow it didn't seem…right. Skycloud wasn't here to become a warrior with him, just like how they had promised when they were kits. Right now, Runningshadow missed his old friend more than ever.

"Now I'll be happy to join the elder's den with my old buddy, Phantomheart. We became apprentices together, warriors together… too bad that Skycloud isn't here to share this feeling with you."

That was it. Runningshadow snarled and launched himself onto the black and white tom, clawing at his muzzle. "What did you just say?" He snarled.

"I said that it was too bad that Skycloud wasn't here to become a warrior with you. Or to ever become an elder with you!" Snarled Strikefoot.

"You'll regret what you just said!" Hissed Runningshadow. He slipped under Strikefoot and kicked at him with his back claws.

Suddenly, Strikefoot put all his weight onto Runningshadow. "No, I don't think I'm regretting anything yet," Strikefoot snapped. "I'm older than you, youngster. I have more fighting experience, way more than you! I have at least seven seasons and you have what, two thirds of a season!"

Runningshadow hissed. "Take that back!" He growled under Strikefoot's belly.

"No," Strikefoot softly hissed. The black and white tom's legs came down onto Runningshadow's belly and he kicked as hard as he could.

Runningshadow snarled, but it faded away as he noticed that he was defeated. The senior warrior had beaten him, as usual.

"Now get back into camp," Strikefoot growled. "Ashstar will want to hear about this."

The light brown tom rolled his eyes, even though that in his heart he felt fear. What if Ashstar made him go back to an apprentice when she heard that he had attacked a senior warrior?

Impossible, though. Leaders couldn't put warriors back down into apprentices for more than a sunrise- it was against their duty as a leader. It was Ashstar's decision to make Runningshadow into a warrior, so it wouldn't be the responsible thing to do for her to demote him the day he was named a warrior.

Runningshadow didn't take his icy glare off of the elderly warrior. "Well, you were slow for a cat with seven seasons of fighting practice," He hissed under his breath.

Strikefoot pretended to ignore it, but Runningshadow could tell that the tom was rolling his eyes at his remark.

They reached Ashstar's den. Runningshadow tried not to tremble at the thought of the leader's wrath.

Ashstar was talking to Cinderhope while she groomed her white-fringed ears. They perked up when she saw Strikefoot coming into her den.

The leader smiled. "Ah, thank you Strikefoot. I was too busy organizing who was going to the Gathering to get him. Leave him here and I'll make sure that Cinderhope takes him to his new den."

Strikefoot nodded. "Yes, Ashstar. But I'm afraid that I have something to tell you about Runningshadow."

Ashstar looked dismayed. "What?" She asked, shocked. Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me," She demanded softly.

Strikefoot cleared his throat. "I was talking to him about being a warrior when he started to attack me randomly."

Ashstar turned to the young warrior. "Runningshadow, is this true?" She asked.

Runningshadow gulped, but didn't nod or shake his head. "Ashstar, Strikefoot was talking to me about Skycloud…and how he left…he made me feel so angry… I'm awfully sorry, Ashstar."

The smoky gray she-cat nodded, shaking. Runningshadow hoped she wasn't too mad at him. But she wasn't angry- she was purring!

"Oh, yes, Strikefoot, you may go now. But try not to taunt Runningshadow about Skycloud- he misses him very much."

Strikefoot nodded, mumbled an apology and backed out of the den.

Ashstar focused her attention on Runningshadow.

"Ashstar, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Hush," Ashstar mewed gently. "It's fine. You must miss Skycloud so much- I've had that feeling once."

Runningshadow nodded. "So should I leave for the warrior's den, Ashstar?"

"No, come back!" Ashstar called to her young warrior.

Runningshadow turned around to see what his leader could possibly want with him.

"Come here, Runningshadow- I have to tell you something important." Ashstar nodded to Cinderhope to get out of the den. Perhaps he already knew, or maybe it was confidential.

Runningshadow settled himself beside his leader. "What is it, Ashstar?" He asked.

The gray leader sighed. "Runningshadow, you are a warrior now. I have been waiting ever since you became an apprentice to tell you this."

This was so important that Ashstar had to wait for him to become a warrior? Was that the reason she had made him a warrior in the first place?

"Not that that's the reason why you were made a warrior," Ashstar remarked worriedly, nearly reading Runningshadow's mind.

The young warrior nodded and tipped his head to one side, coaxing Ashstar to talk.

"Well, you know about your father, right?" She asked. "Well…I don't know how to tell you this in the right way, but…" She shut her eyes tight and sighed heavily. "Y- your father is alive, Runningshadow."

Runningshadow gaped. His father was alive! He thought that his father had died fighting for his Clan. "Didn't he die fighting in a battle for ThunderClan?"

"That was exactly the thing I wanted to talk to you about," Ashstar mewed gravely. "Runningshadow, are you sure that you are ready to hear this?"

Runningshadow nodded eagerly. "Yeah! I mean, why wouldn't I? I've been waiting a fraction of my life to hear this, haven't I?" He asked.

Ashstar nodded. She looked like she had just eaten something infested with maggots. "Runningshadow, what you are about to hear is completely the truth, and nothing else."

Runningshadow nodded, more excited than he had been when he became a warrior.

"I'm so sorry to say this to you, Runningshadow, but your father is a traitor to ThunderClan."


	25. Chapter 25

Runningshadow was even more surprised than when Ashstar had said that his father was alive. "What did you just say?" He asked, trying to clarify the reality of what his leader had just said.

"I said that your father is a traitor. To ThunderClan."

Runningshadow shook his head. "No. No, he isn't!" He yowled. "My father was a noble cat, he died, supposedly, for a noble cause!"

The young warrior scoffed. "Then if he's alive, where is he now?"

"No cat knows," Ashstar meowed gravely. "Some cats describe him as a 'roving male'. That means that-"

"That my father was just a rogue, an outcast that goes to every Clan and picks up lonely she-cats!" Spat Runningshadow. "So what does that mean? That means that I'm just an unwanted result of my father rolling around with random she-cats!"

"That is not true!" Cried Ashstar. "You are not unwanted, you're the best cat in my Clan! I bet that your father would be proud of you if he just stayed here!"

"No he wouldn't! And that's because I'm just the accidental result of- of sexual activity between my father and my mother, who was a perfectly loyal ThunderClan cat!"

"Yes, Runningshadow, he would!" Ashstar yowled. "Get off of the subject. I should have never told you, you were never ready."

"And my mother is dead because of my father too!" Runningshadow spat. "Roving males just get it on with random she-cats and then they kill them! What a…a piece of fox-dung! Why is he even worth anything?"

"All four Clans are keeping an eye out for your father," Ashstar said coolly. "They're examining their kits for any marks of your father!"

Runningshadow nodded. Some voice inside him told himself to calm down, to quit thinking about his living father that had…killed his mother and any other poor unfortunate she-cat to fall into his trap.

"What's his name?" He asked.

"His name?" Asked Ashstar. "His name is Crimsonstone."

Runningshadow nodded. "Oh yeah? Crimsonstone?" He asked. "Well, I promise you, Crimsonstone, that I'll track you down like a cat and its prey! And when I do, I promise that the last cat he'll ever see is me!" He snarled.

"Runningshadow, calm down, everything is okay," Ashstar mewed. "He is somewhere in some secluded land, looking for more she-cats. She isn't in this forest anymore, just don't worry." Ashstar felt sudden guilt rush over her for telling lies. But she had to, right? She didn't' want this wonderful, strong and loyal young warrior to go in the wrong path- the path of murder.

Suddenly, another cat rushed into the den, brittle lichen hanging from the entrance crackling. It was Summerheart, and she had blood all over herself. "ShadowClan," she huffed. "Attack!"

Ashstar stood up immediately. "Runningshadow, this is your chance. Today, your goal isn't to get angry over your father, but avenge him by being the best warrior you can be. Put the past behind you and think about your Clan."

"But this isn't the past, Ashstar," Runningshadow dared mew. "This is the present. And my father, Crimsonstone, is still out there, is still living. There is no way that I can prove myself from what he done and is doing."

Ashstar nodded. "But Runningshadow, yes there is. Get out there and fight, defend your Clan. I know that Crimsonstone never did that."

Runningshadow nodded. She was right- this was the way that he could prove himself better than his father to the cats that knew it- he wasn't just some other kit that was made from a traitor- he was Runningshadow, warrior of ThunderClan!

He pushed his way out of the den and followed Summerheart to where the ShadowClan cats were fighting.

R.U.N.N.I.N.G

It was chaotic outside the den. Howls and screeches of fighting cats filled the air- it wasn't pleasant.

Runningshadow dashed into the clearing and hurled himself on the first cat he saw, a ginger one. He leaped on top of the ginger tom and raked his claws down his back. The ShadowClan tom howled, but didn't flee.

The ShadowClan warrior flipped Runningshadow over, knocking the breath out of him. Runningshadow winced and tried to get the warrior off, but it was too heavy to kick.

Slowly, very slowly, Runningshadow felt the breath leaving him... _This is dying,_ he thought gravely.

The ginger cat's shoulder was digging into Runningshadow's throat, and there was absolutely no hope for him.

So much for defending my Clan! Thought Runningshadow bitterly.

Suddenly, a brown shape hurled through the air and flew on top of the warrior, clawing at its soft belly. The ginger tom squealed like a kit and took himself off of Runningshadow.

The young warrior looked up to see who had saved him and was surprised to see who it was. Molly! He beamed at the former kittypet.

"Molly!" He cried with joy. "How did you do that? You were…you were so brave!"

She shrugged. "Well, I heard the fighting going on and I saw you were getting nearly choked by that big thing." Her eyes rolled. "I just remembered what I did fighting you, only this cat was bigger and scarier."

Runningshadow dipped his head. "Thank you. Can you help us? I mean, you _are_ a part of ThunderClan now."

Molly nodded. "Right!" She mewed brightly, and skipped off to where Summerheart was, trying to heave a ShadowClan tom off of her.

Almost suddenly, Runningshadow felt another tom bowl into him. He skidded across camp and back onto his paws, ignoring the rain that started to pound down onto his back.

He searched around for whoever had knocked him over, instantly smelling ShadowClan. But there was another scent under that…it was…ThunderClan? What cat would have two scents on his fur?

Runningshadow looked around frantically until his eyes rested on a cat right in front of him, glaring at him. His ice-blue eyes widened and his heart sank at what he saw.

It was Skycloud.


	26. Chapter 26

"Skycloud!" Gasped Runningshadow. "Don't attack!"

Skycloud cocked his head to a side. "Why not? I'm not dumb, ThunderClan scum!" He hissed.

"Did you get brainwashed or something?" Asked Runningshadow, disgusted. "You _used to be_ ThunderClan scum!"

"I have always lived in…" Then realization struck Skycloud. "Runningpaw…"

"It's Running_shadow_ now," Runningshadow growled, getting up from where Skycloud had pushed him to the ground. "I was made a warrior for rescuing those kits."

Skycloud's eyes widened. "Shadow? So you're a warrior now…" He mewed, looking down at the ground. "What's it like?"

"Well, I just got back from my warrior vigil a bit ago,"

Runningshadow mewed numbly. This was such an awkward moment…talking to your friend who was now in ShadowClan.

Skycloud nodded. "Yeah, that's cool, isn't- Runningshadow look out!" He cried.

Runningshadow looked quickly around to see a huge black tom running for him. He jumped, dodging the bulky tom, but was then toppled into by him.

Runningshadow looked up at the tom and instantly recognized him. That rancid breath, those huge claws, the gleaming yellow eyes…

Hurricanesong.

"Hurricanesong!" Runningshadow hissed.

"Yeah, it's me. And I'm guessing that you're that whiny apprentice?" He asked threateningly.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yeah. I'm a warrior now," He reminded him.

Hurricanesong's eyes widened. "Oh yeah? Wow, you are a warrior now…you still look a little shrimpy for a warrior, though."

"Gerroff!" Hissed Runningshadow. He kicked Hurricanesong off with all the strength in his body. The deputy growled and skidded across the ground, getting to his feet instantly.

Runningshadow slipped behind Hurricanesong while he was still dazed. Slowly, quietly, he sneaked behind the deputy and kicked him, sending him flying into a tree stump.

The remaining apprentices hurried over to their den and started to randomly claw at the warrior that had threatened their own den. They fought well for apprentices.

Skycloud walked up to Runningshadow. "Truce?" He asked. "You won't attack me?"

"As long as you don't attack _me_," Runningshadow mewed steadily, "Truce."

Skycloud smiled and licked his friend on the ear. "I'll have to get out of here, attacking my own Clanmates seems a bit too…strange for me. It feels like I'm still in ThunderClan when I'm here…"

Runningshadow nodded. "Have a good time in ShadowClan," He called to his fleeing friend.

"That's likely!" Skycloud called back.

Runningshadow purred. He really missed Skycloud's smart aleck remarks and constant jokes. It was so great to have him around…and now he didn't have him anymore.

Runningshadow hurried across the clearing, seeing that one of the queens, Peachrain, needed help with an enemy warrior. The light brown tom launched himself onto the ShadowClan cat and scratched at his face.

The warrior shrieked, but didn't get off. Runningshadow bit down on the back of the warrior's neck and held his grasp. Finally, the tom got off of the beautiful queen, but was still trying to fight Runningshadow, writhing in his grasp.

Getting the tom off of him, Runningshadow shook the tom hard like a mother would her kit when it was in trouble. Blood came spraying and oozing down both cats' pelts.

Apparently the ShadowClan cat couldn't take the look of blood and scurried off, howling at the top of his lungs.

Runningshadow felt a pain in his leg. How many warriors were there in ShadowClan? They just kept coming! He looked down to see a ragged tortoiseshell she-cat who looked nearly crazed that was biting down onto his back leg.

Desperately shaking her off, Runningshadow kicked at the she-cat and tried to fling her off of his leg. He reached over and bit the base of her tail hard. Runningshadow tasted salty blood.

The she-cat went limp and unconscious in Runningshadow's grasp and let him fling her into the Highrock. Blood got splattered against the rock, leaving many stripes and spots of red on the great rock that the leader called countless meetings on.

Suddenly, a loud wail came from the end of the clearing. Runningshadow rushed to the nursery where he had heard it and was disgusted at what he saw.

There were many ShadowClan cats that were trying to grasp the dashing kits by their scruffs. The other few cats were holding the screaming queens, keeping them from attacking any of the cats getting the kits.

The young warrior hurried across the camp. He needed another cat's help if he were to fight these cats. But who would want to volunteer?

His eyes rested on Molly and Brian, who were partner fighting by a skinny tom. He hurried over, unsheathing his claws, and came in from behind on the tom, lashing out with his paws and slicing open the tom's muzzle. There was so much blood that it looked like the tom was crying tears of blood.

Molly quickly thanked Runningshadow as the tom fled out of the clearing and through the broken gorse tunnel.

"Molly, Brian, I need your help!" Gasped Runningshadow. "Come with me!"

The two young cats nodded and followed Runningshadow to the door of the nursery. They looked at each other uneasily as Runningshadow tried to get himself through the entrance. "Are you following me or what?" Asked Runningshadow.

He dashed into the den, ignoring the poking branches that tugged at his fur, and was a flurry of claws and teeth. He bit down on one cat's tail, making it whip around and drop the kit.

Runningshadow whipped his tail, signaling Molly to hurry through the den. The pale tabby picked up the kit and squeezed back out, setting it down in a secluded corner.

Runningshadow tripped the last few warriors, while Molly came in and took the kits out. Brian teamed up with Runningshadow and fought with the warriors holding the queens.

Brian wasn't very good, but his skills were pretty okay for a cat that had never fought before. All he really was was a flurry of claws and clumps of fur.

The queens sighed with relief when they got free, rubbing their scruff from where they had gotten held. "I haven't gotten held there since I was a kit!" Autumnpelt, the oldest nursery queen grumbled. "Thank you so much you two. And…who is this?" She asked.

Runningshadow squirmed uncomfortably. "Well…his name is Brian. He is…"

Stripewhisker frowned. "He's a kittypet?" She growled unbelievably. But her frown turned slowly into a smile. "Wow, you were pretty good for a kittypet," She purred. "Nice job." Stripewhisker, on the other paw, was the youngest nursery queen.

All of the queens congratulated the three and went back out into camp to fight. Runningshadow took the praise with pleasure but knew that he had to get out and fight, so he politely but quickly went back into the clearing, searching around for any cat that was in trouble or dared attack him.

Suddenly, a huge brown tabby kicked at Runningshadow's legs, making him trip. Runningshadow got up to his paws numbly. He felt as if he had just woken up…this cat was a good fighter.

The tabby smirked and jabbed Runningshadow repeatedly with his paws, claws unsheathed.

Runningshadow wailed out in pain. What was wrong with him? He could get out of this mess! He tensed his muscles, ready to shoot his head up to bite at the cat's neck, when a loud yowl filled the clearing, resonating through the camp.

Straining his head to see who it was, Runningshadow hoped that it wasn't Ashstar or any other warrior that had died.

But it wasn't death- it was a retreat yowl. And it was Solarstar, the ShadowClan leader.

"ShadowClan, retreat!" He yowled.

Runningshadow craned his neck and saw, to his surprise, that almost all of the apprentices had Solarstar pinned down by the throat: Brindlepaw, Bloodpaw and Chasepaw.

The ShadowClan cats flew out of the clearing as if on winged paws.

Ashstar lifted her head and let out a victory yowl. The rest of the Clan responded the same, echoing their leader's yowl. They had defeated ShadowClan!

Runningshadow congratulated all of the apprentices on a job well done and then headed back to his den with the rest of the warriors to rest for a bit. Tom, fights tired you out easily.

He dropped onto the mossy floor of the den and passed out, sleeping heavily.


	27. Chapter 27

"Runningshadow, will you ever wake up?" A sharp jab was pointed at the young warrior's side, and he instantly went back to the battle when he was getting repeatedly poked by claws.

Runningshadow slowly lifted his head, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He saw Flamemoon towering over him, glaring down at him nervously.

Runningshadow nodded. "Yeah, I'm up, I'm up," He mewed, pushing Flamemoon out of the way. "Why did you wake me up?"

"Ceremonies," Flamemoon replied. "And lots of them. Come on, Ashstar just called the meeting!"

Runningshadow wanted to mew, "Who died and made you deputy?" but changed his mind. There was no reason to be smart around fellow warriors- this must be a happy time.

Greenleaf air welcomed him in a warm embrace and ruffled his fur. Runningshadow appreciated it and thanked StarClan for the wonderful weather.

The whole Clan were gathering under the Highrock, even the kits that weren't even old enough to attend were sitting themselves down beside their mother.

Ashstar settled herself at the top of the Highrock and proudly watched her whole Clan gather under the rock she was on.

Runningshadow wondered what ceremonies were going on but figured it was warrior ceremonies for the apprentices. That was good, as they were now older than he was when he was made a warrior.

Ashstar looked over the crowd. "ThunderClan, we gather here to name our three apprentices warriors. Brindlepaw, Chasepaw, Bloodpaw, come forward."

The three apprentices looked at each other excitedly. "Really?" They asked, wide smiles on their faces. Even Chasepaw was grinning broadly.

Ashstar nodded. "Brindlepaw, Bloodpaw, Chasepaw, you pinned down ShadowClan's leader, which made the ShadowClan warriors flee. It is now time for you three to become warriors."

Brindlepaw and Bloodpaw came forward nervously, while Chasepaw trotted up proudly, making sure that a pregnant Ratfur could see him.

"I, Ashstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained well to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Chasepaw, Brindlepaw, Bloodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Brindlepaw whispered, kneading her paws. The light of the sun shone down onto her fur and made it dappled and beautiful.

"I do," Chasepaw mewed, a glimmer of ambition and happiness shining in his eyes.

"I do," Bloodpaw meowed confidently, looking over at Brindlepaw nervously.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Bloodpaw, you are now Bloodflower. Chasepaw, you are now Chasewind. And Brindlepaw, you are now Brindlerose. StarClan honors your bravery and strength and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

The three new warriors stepped up to Ashstar. The leader licked each one of them on the top of the head. She seemed to murmur something in Brindlerose's ear as she gave her the lick, but Runningshadow couldn't make it out.

"Also, today we have five kits that are ready to become apprentices. Come forward," Ashstar called to the kits.

Runningshadow craned his head to see, to his excitement, that they were the kits that he, Cinderhope and Skycloud had saved. At least three of them were.

The five kits came forward: One of them was a black tom with yellow ears and tail tip, one was the beautiful gray and white she-cat, one was a silver tabby tom, one was , and one was, to Runningshadow's delight, Cloverkit. She looked as proud as her mother.

Ashstar looked down at the gray and white she-cat. "Catkinkit, you are now Catkinpaw. Cinderhope, you are ready for another apprentice and will be Catkinpaw's mentor."

Next came the silver tabby. "Poisonkit, you are now Poisonpaw. Thornclaw is ready to have an apprentice and will be Poisonpaw's mentor."

After that came the kit. "kit, you are now paw. Spiritwing is ready for his last apprentice and will be your mentor."

"Starkit, you are now Starpaw. Thistletail will be your mentor."

Ashstar turned to Cloverkit. "Cloverkit, you are Cloverpaw. Runningshadow proved himself ready in the battle and will be Cloverpaw's mentor."

Runningshadow felt a flare of happiness in his chest as he heard his leader's words. It all turned out how Cloverkit had said! He would be Cloverpaw's mentor now!

He trotted up with Cinderhope, Thornclaw, Spiritwing, and Thistletail to touch his new apprentice's nose.

Runningshadow smiled down at Cloverpaw. "How does it feel, being an apprentice?" He asked gently.

Cloverpaw shuddered with delight. "Oh, it's a mixture of happiness and nervousness."

"Don't worry, that's exactly how I felt," Runningshadow purred. "Just be yourself and don't worry."

She closed her eyes and purred. "How's it feel becoming a mentor?" She asked.

Runningshadow shrugged. "Well, just excitement and surprise. But also, it's happiness. I guess that I am your mentor, huh?" He asked warmly.

Cloverpaw nodded and buried her fur in his chest. "Yeah," She mewed quietly. "Yes, you are."

"And we still have two more apprentices to name," Ashstar called to the crowd, who were filing out to Cinderhope to see where to go on patrol.

"Who could it possibly be?" Asked a voice from the crowd. Runningshadow looked above the rest of the cats to see that Mudpelt was shouting up at the Highrock, with an embarrassed Deerpaw by his side. "All the kits are too young!"

Ashstar sighed and kneaded her paws on hard rock. She gave Runningshadow a questioning look. He nodded to encourage her on. He knew what was happening- joy flooded through his body.

"A couple of outsiders. Molly, Brian, come up here."

Molly and Brian looked shocked. They looked at each other happily and bounded up to the Highrock.

"Molly, you were wonderful when defending your Clan, even though you haven't had many fighting skills. You are ready to receive your name as an apprentice."

Runningshadow scowled. Why was Ashstar treating this situation as if it were a warrior ceremony? He guessed that it was only normal for a kittypet that didn't have a normal name to be named like this, and needed to be named this for a good reason.

"Molly, you are now Owlpaw. Strikefoot is going to be your mentor."

Runningshadow was horrified to see the black and white tom come forward with a scowl on his face. He sat himself down beside Owlpaw disgustedly.

"Brian, you assisted Owlpaw and fought fine for a cat that hadn't been trained. You are ready to be an apprentice. Brian, you are now Oakpaw."

The dark ginger tabby smiled at his own name. "Oakpaw," He whispered, repeating his new name over and over. "Oakpaw, Oakpaw, Oakpaw…"

"Honeystorm is going to be Oakpaw's mentor."

At least Honeystorm looked happy when she touched Oakpaw's nose to hers.

"But who are they?" Deerpaw called. "Where do they come from?"

She must have gotten that question from Mudpelt, who must have asked her to say that.

"They…" Ashstar started uneasily. "They're rogues. We took them in when they proved themselves worthy. And yes, Mudpelt," She growled to the dark brown warrior, "They wanted to come. If you want to ask controversial questions, then do it yourself and don't get your apprentices to do it for you."

Mudpelt cursed under his breath and glared up at the leader with suppressed rage and hate.

"The meeting is over. See Cinderhope for your duties or go back to your dens."

As the crowd disappeared, Runningshadow looked down at his new apprentice. "Ready to go out on our tour?" He asked.

"You bet!" Cried Cloverpaw willingly.

Runningshadow smiled and led the she-cat out of the clearing.

M.U.D

Meanwhile, a very angry Mudpelt watched Owlpaw prance through the tunnel with her new mentor, Strikefoot. What a fool, Strikefoot was, for actually accepting to be this outsider's mentor.

Where did this Owlpaw actually come from? Why was she here? He knew that Ashstar was telling lies to the Clan. But he knew that he would find out- he would find out soon.

**That was a bad cliffie. But anyway, how did you like the apprentices' warrior names? Sorry I didn't ask you reviewers, but I wanted it to be a surprise that they even become warriors. so yeah, there. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry the plot has been kinda rushed for the last few chapters, but I want to squeeze in at least 30 chapters for this story! XD enjoy this one, and get ready for at least two more.**

**This one is very short, too…sorry that it is.**

The two cats, mentor and apprentice, passed by a small tree. "That's the Owl Tree," Runningshadow mewed. "Some say that a young warrior was once taught by an owl new and helpful fighting moves- that's where you get them today."

Cloverpaw looked amazed. "Wow," she breathed. "Amazing."

Runningshadow tried not to purr at the she-cat's newness to the forest. Then again, this wasn't her first time in the forest: Cloverpaw had sneaked out a couple times in her kithood.

"So that's the Owl Tree," Cloverpaw mewed. "Didn't you say that it's a good place for finding squirrels?" She asked her mentor.

"Excellent," Runningshadow praised. "Yes, it is. Keep that in mind, for it will come in handy later in life when you're on a hunting patrol."

Cloverpaw nodded. "Oh yeah, ok…"

Runningshadow could scent the many scents of the Clan. The smell of fresh-kill wafted into his nose, welcoming him back from the long journey.

He had already taken Cloverpaw out on her apprentice tour, which was lucky for her since she didn't have to train on her first day.

Runningshadow led his new apprentice into the camp, seeing the rest of the new apprentices sitting by the fresh-kill pile and chatting among themselves.

Cloverpaw looked anxious to see them, and dashed down the clearing to the tree stump that acted as a sort of hangout spot within camp.

Runningshadow rolled his eyes at the apprentice's ignorance, but told himself that she was young and still had to learn. Instead, he tried to look for Owlpaw to see how she was doing.

Oakpaw was already getting popular with the crowd of apprentices, but it seemed that Owlpaw was getting left out. She was sitting outside the grouped apprentices, quietly eating a vole.

Runningshadow frowned and trotted down to the apprentice. He chose a pigeon from the pile and sat himself down by the pale tabby.

"Hi," He greeted the apprentice.

"Hello," She greeted back, smiling at him. "How was Cloverpaw?" She asked.

"Feisty," Runningshadow replied with a laugh. "She was pretty fast, kept getting ahead of me. How is Strikefoot treating you?"

Owlpaw shrugged. "I dunno. I don't think he likes me very much."

Runningshadow frowned. "What? What do you mean?" He asked, looking into her green eyes.

She sighed. "Well, I'm not sure that any cats in this ruddy Clan likes me," she mewed pitifully, putting her head on her paws.

The young warrior sighed too. "No they aren't!"

Owlpaw gave him a scowl. "Honestly, Runningshadow. They're ignoring me, just look at how they're leaving me out right now!" She nearly yowled.

Runningshadow winced to show her to calm down.

Owlpaw sighed and looked down at her paws. "Sometimes I just don't think that I'll make a good warrior at all. And I won't be loved! Who would want to love a kittypet anyway?" She sniffled.

Runningshadow snorted. "Nobody will love you? Are you kidding me, just look at B- er, Oakpaw! He surely has strong feelings for you, you two never leave each other's side!" He spat.

Owlpaw's eyes widened. "Mate?" She asked. "Oakpaw?" She started shaking.

Runningshadow instantly started to hate himself. Why did he say that to her? Why was he so stupid! Now he made her mad and now she wasn't his friend anymore…

But she wasn't shaking with anger- it was with laughter! She was purring very hard and loud. "Runningshadow, Oakpaw isn't my friend, we're related! He's my brother!"

Runningshadow felt even twice as stupid now. Why hadn't he detected that kind of relationship between the two? Cats Owlpaw's age didn't feel that way about each other that young! Of course they were siblings!

"And I…Runningshadow, ever since I met you that day when you were hunting, I…well I sorta…"

Suddenly, Owlpaw was cut off and Irispetal came dashing towards Runningshadow.

"R-Runningshadow," The tawny she-cat huffed. "I- I need to talk to you about something."

The light brown tom nodded. He gave a farewell glance to Owlpaw and followed after Irispetal. Only to his surprise, they weren't going anywhere in camp- just to the gorse tunnel. _They were going out of camp._

"Uh, is this really that urgent?" Asked Runningshadow nervously.

Irispetal nodded. "Yes. And don't think that we're going way far out here, just stop there."

Runningshadow nodded and sat down, curling his tail over his paws. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about an apprentice," Irispetal mewed nervously. "It's Deerpaw."

At first Runningshadow thought she was talking about Owlpaw, but changed his mind when he heard Deerpaw's name. So Owlpaw hadn't been found out yet- that was good.

"Well, lately, I've been training with Mudpelt," She mewed, "And I've been seeing him…acting funny around Deerpaw."

"Define 'funny'," Runningshadow growled.

"Well, I don't think that Deerpaw is very safe around Mudpelt. She is a beautiful she-cat, you know…"

Runningshadow snapped awake in his little hazy daze. Was Irispetal saying that…Mudpelt could…attack her? Like…how mates do?

"So…"

"Assaulted," Irispetal finished for the young warrior. "In a…sexual way."

Runningshadow blinked hard, trying not to show surprise.

"And if you don't mind my asking," Irispetal mewed anxiously, looking down at her paws, "I want you to…um…ask Ashstar to appoint Deerpaw a different mentor."

Runningshadow felt his heart lurch. His claws dug deep into the dirt, feeling nothing still. What? Give Deerpaw a different mentor? Runningshadow liked the idea, but what would Mudpelt think about it?

"Well, I like the idea, but…will Mudpelt be angry?" Asked Runningshadow.

Irispetal nodded. "Yes, he will, if I know Mudpelt. I used to be his mate, and I know that he was always yelling for some reason. He likes to yell."

Runningshadow nodded. "So you want me to…give Deerpaw a different mentor?" He asked just to clarify.

"Yes. Unless you want to give Cinderhope the job?" Asked Irispetal testily.

"Oh, uh, no, I can do it," Runningshadow said almost defensively, "But…"

All of a sudden, the thought of Deerpaw getting attacked from nowhere by her own mentor popped into Runningshadow's head. Was it really worth it? _Yes_, he thought.

"I'd be pleased to do it," Runningshadow replied. "I'll tell Ashstar next morning."

Irispetal looked at the warrior nervously. "Are you sure? You never know when this will happen…Mudpelt has been hinting this forever."

Runningshadow nodded. "I promise on my mother's grave," He mewed.

The tawny she-cat nodded. "Okay…okay. Thank you so much, Runningshadow. StarClan bless you," She mewed.

Runningshadow purred in return, but couldn't help how close Deerpaw and Irispetal were. And wondering if Irispetal was mentoring Deerpaw instead anyway.

Would he really have to ask Ashstar when Irispetal was starting to steal Deerpaw away from Mudpelt?

**Not really supposed to be a cliffie, but a good semi-end to this story. Meet you in the last chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29

Water. Pure water crashed around Runningshadow, making him feel cold and numb. It rushed past his ears, filling them with a deafening roar.

Runningshadow wondered where he was. Where was he? Was this the river by RiverClan, or the stream by Fourtrees?

Suddenly, he saw a sort of…gingerish shape on the top of the water. Runningshadow squinted to make out who it was, but couldn't tell.

A brown shape rushed into the scene, attacking the ginger cat. Who were those cats? He could tell that they were cats, but had no idea why they were here. There was so much anonymity, what with the unknown cats and unknown river…

Suddenly, a silvery cat popped up in front of Runningshadow, this time was as clear as a real cat. No longer vapory.

It opened it's mouth to speak.

"You must evacuate your alliance, or you are in danger."

**Did you like the ending? I know, sorta short, but it leads right into the next book perfectly! I'll try to post the first chapter of Old Shadows, New Traitors tomorrow.**

**Also, Fern is coming soon. Now I'm on chapter…4 of Fern. So yeah, look out for that coming too!**


	30. Chapter 30

HI! I wanted to fit in 30 chapters, so this is why this is here! I hope u enjoyed this story, and it got a little bit longer than I expected. The next book is a bit shorter, so that's good!

I just started the third book, In Search of a Traitor. It mostly focuses on Cloverpaw and the other apprentices. But don't worry, it'll be about Runningshadow too! Speaking of which, was Runningshadow's warrior name too much of a…mouthful? Let me know! 8-)

-Cherry

P.S. The first chapter of Death River should be up a little later, like a week and a half (sorry!). The reason is that I'll be gone for a nine day trip in somewhere where they don't have computers, so I won't be able to update any more. But I'll try to squeeze in the first chapter of Death River. I think that Death River is way better than In Shadows of a Traitor, so it might be more fun to read.


End file.
